Do You See What I See?
by J.D.Bell
Summary: What would have happened if the second meeting between Elizabeth and Mr. Wickham was altered by Elizabeth gaining information that was not colored by her prejudice against Mr. Darcy? How would Elizabeth have gotten that information? A plot twist and a deeper look into the original story- most particularly the servant world.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on what would have happened if the second meeting between Elizabeth and George Wickham had been different. In addition to that, it has morphed in the process of writing it into a story that widens the reader's aperture from the usual Darcy and Elizabeth center to the people whose lives are effected by their actions.

* * *

Excerpt from the original-

Jane Austen P&amp;P

_But the attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. The officer was the very Mr. Denny concerning whose return from London Lydia came to inquire, and he bowed as they passed. All were struck with the stranger's air, all wondered who he could be; and Kitty and Lydia, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under pretense of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot. Mr. Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, Mr. Wickham, who had returned with him the day before from town, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. This was exactly as it should be; for the young man wanted only regimentals to make him completely charming. His appearance was greatly in his favour; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address. The introduction was followed up on his side by a happy readiness of conversation—a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice, and Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Elizabeth, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Elizabeth happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed colour, one looked white, the other red. Mr. Wickham, after a few moments, touched his hat—a salutation which Mr. Darcy just deigned to return. What could be the meaning of it? It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible not to long to know._

_In another minute, Mr. Bingley, but without seeming to have noticed what passed, took leave and rode on with his friend._

* * *

The party continued to Mrs. Phillip's home and there were many embarrassing entreaties endured on Elizabeth's part for the gentlemen to stay from Lydia and even one shout through the window on the part of her Aunt. Mr. Collins preened and pranced for the officers as well, boring them with his account of a young officer in his home parish. Elizabeth doubted they were listening to Mr. Collins over the protests of Lydia. They soundly declined coming in but promised to return the next evening for a small party. In the foyer, while Mr. Collins ingratiated himself with Mrs. Phillips in his most obsequious manner, Elizabeth pulled Jane aside and asked if she had seen the tension between the two gentlemen.

Jane replied, "I did not notice Mr. Darcy's countenance on the occasion, but I did notice Mr. Wickham. It is ungracious of me to say so but I can describe his sneer in no better words than grotesque. It seems to me as if they are not in one another's good favor."

Replying with a smile Elizabeth said, "Yes, I suspect that they are not. You strive be kind even in the most obviously unkind situations. I cannot help but wonder what has passed between them. Mr. Darcy is not a soldier or associated with the military so they must have known one another in the past." With this lingering thought, she and Jane were recalled to the present conversation and as Mr. Collins had exhausted all of his compliments in the quarter hour introductory visit, they took their leave and returned to Longbourn.

After another dull evening only brightened by the unspoken twinkling humor in Elizabeth's eyes and Mr. Bennet's whenever they met while Mr. Collins droned on, Elizabeth retired to her room. Jane was occupied downstairs with Mary helping to translate her latest obscure Greek text and Elizabeth was suddenly glad that her accomplishments included only a cursory knowledge of Greek and not a "thorough knowledge." She laughed to herself again at Caroline's obvious pandering to Mr. Darcy. She wondered if the woman enjoyed living such an obsequious or if it bored her to tears and she just wanted Mr. Darcy's fortune.

Mrs. Hill came in to drop some linens off for the next day and interrupted her thoughts. The Hills had been with their family since before Elizabeth could remember and she trusted Mrs. Hill more than her mother in cases that required sensitivity in particular. Since she was no longer a child or young girl she knew that lines of distinction were necessary between herself and Mrs. Hill but in her private dealings with her she was authentic and open. It was not a surprise when she asked a very forthright question of her, "Hill, did you hear we made a new acquaintance today, Mr. George Wickham?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. Mr. Collins was speaking rather loudly at dinner." She replied. Hill was used to the second Miss Bennet's unusual inquiries and had even come to rely on her frankness. Elizabeth was a very forward woman but she never questioned Mrs. Hill without reason or for the purpose of gossip. Her questions and their respective answers usually resulted in families being well cared for on their estate and servants being given time off or advanced pay to attend to personal issues. She was an observant and empathetic mistress who, now that Mrs. Hill thought of it, filled the role as feminine complement to a land owner much more fittingly than Mrs. Bennet who seemed only to care for the future marriages of her daughters. Of course, with five daughters and very little independent fortune she could understand why those thoughts were necessary.

Elizabeth went on, "I would like to know more about him. He and another gentleman of our recent acquaintance, Mr. Darcy, shared a look that does not speak favorably to one or the other of them. As Lydia seems intent on flirting with every officer who comes to Meryton I feel it is my duty to be informed. Do you think you can find out the usual information for me?"

"Very likely ma'am. The regiment is much talked about in Meryton and Mr. Hill and I have a small family gathering with my sister in town this very evening after you all retire. She has announced her engagement to Mr. Truslow."

Elizabeth smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "Has she Hill? Your arrangements are masterly- you recommend the pair if I remember correctly! I rather think it has been a long time coming. Do you recall the way they danced at the assembly? It seemed your sister was the only woman in the room to Mr. Truslow. They will be happy and I wish them happy. Please give them my regards and felicitations."

Mrs. Hill, sharing Elizabeth's conspiratorial smile, responded, "I will ma'am," and without any more conversation she curtsied and left. Elizabeth laughed to herself and thought, "Between Hill and Mama no woman wishing to be left alone would remain single above a year in Meryton!"

* * *

It was late when Mrs. Hill and her husband arrived at her old childhood home. Putting the Bennet ladies to bed was no easy task and she ordinarily did not voluntarily stray from Longbourn after this was complete. It was uncharacteristic of her, but she had also left quite a few tasks undone before she left. Her excuse to herself was that she was struck with nostalgic memories of her courtship with her own "dear Hill" and Fanny's joy at her engagement was infectious. In actuality it was nice to have a break even if it meant hard work later.

Mrs Hill's sister, Fanny Albright, the baby of the Albright family, was not young at twenty-nine but she was vivacious, sharp witted and spontaneous. She apprenticed and worked for many years in the family bakery until the family matriarch passed and she was then educated in an all girls school. She was almost equally as known for her skills as a baker as she was for her wit and intelligence and unorthodox behavior. For the last eight years she had run the family bakery at a profit to the astonishment of the neighborhood. Physically she had a short stature, fiery red hair and a full buxom figure which had distracted more than one young lad as she bent over the oven to retrieve their bread. Her features were relatively plain when not touched with a smile but only rarely was she without her smile. Fanny was a merry sort and found even the smallest oddities worth laughing at. Though she never flirted, many of the more matronly farmer's wives who visited town huffed that she smiled and laughed too much at their sons.

Three days prior to this night, Fanny had walked over to Longbourn to tell her sister of her engagement. She had circled around the stables to the back kitchen door and rapped confidently on the door. Mr. Hill opened and on seeing her in the courtyard said, "Miss Fanny it has been a long time since you've visited us. Is Jacob too busy to deliver or did you rather like the idea of a walk in this fine weather today?"

"Why both of course dear brother! The dry and mild weather has made particularly fine bread and fine walks, but I will not bore you with talk of yeast and dalliance, I'm here to invite you and my sister to a small party at my house this week. Can you guess why?"

Mr. Hill racked his brain to remember if he had forgotten her birthday. He began to take on a bit of an embarrassed look when Fanny laughed at him and said, "You sir are quite the best kind of brother. I bet I could convince you that you had forgotten my birthday at least twice a year and you would be none the wiser and three times as kind and generous in your gifts." She paused to laugh again and he joined her, knowing she was right.

"No, I will not and cannot keep you in suspense or my news hidden. Mr. Truslow and I are to be married!"

Mr. Hill smiled a hearty smile and said, "He's been head over ears for you since the harvest party last fall. I only wonder that he took this long."

From the kitchen, Fanny heard a loud voice say, "Now John, you know that he was over mortgaged until three months ago and that Fanny would not have him! Stubborn girl!"

John smiled at Fanny, "Your sister, Meryton's most informed banker and gossip." Raising his voice he said, "Darling, do you want to come wish your sister happy or are you pouring over the accounts of the most eligible bachelors in town in there?"

She growled back as she appeared, "I'll pour something over you John if you keep it up!"

"Only make it the sweet molasses of your kisses darling," he said with a wink and then excused himself to the stables.

Fanny smiled and said, "With such a picture of conjugal bliss before me I fear I'm not up to the task of marriage!"

Mrs. Hill swatted her arm and then they shared a warm embrace as Mrs. Hill conveyed her delight at the news of her engagement and her wishes that Fanny's married life would be as fulfilling as her own.

In reality Mr. and Mrs. Hill were well suited for one another. Sarah Albright had been his sweetheart when they were children, they were married at nineteen when John had finally established himself, and they knew one another perhaps better than they knew themselves. They shared similar pursuits in their spare time and were both easy and relaxed about the ebb and flow of life. The only pain in their wedded life came from the fact that they could not have children and their situation at Longbourn had alleviated that pain. John had been a farmer on the estate but Mr. Bennet, in one of his rare empathetic moments, had offered them the respective positions as ladies maid and stable hand after Mrs. Hill's fourth miscarriage. At the time, Miss Bennet was only two years old and the Hills frolicked and enjoyed each Bennet child as they came, though, like many after them, they favored the two eldest daughters and nursed and cared for them as they would have their own children.

The sisters parted with tears and smiles on both sides and Mrs. Hill promised she would be at Fanny's engagement party no matter what time the work at home was wrapped up. Now that the night had arrived she was truly elated for her sister. There were not many women of her station and situation with the good luck to marry at the age of twenty-nine. Sarah had all but given up Fanny to the ranks of old maid, vivacious or not. She had to be fair though, for Mr. Truslow was lucky to have gained Fanny. He had been widowed two years hence and many thought him much more fortunate in his choice of a second wife. Fanny brought out a liveliness in him that he thought his first wife had henpecked out of him.

Mr. and Mrs. Hill had received permission from Mr. Bennet to borrow the carriage and when they alit they were greeted by Fanny and a friend of hers from the bakery. They were welcomed inside and it was indeed a small intimate party. Only Fanny and her betrothed, the Hills and a couple friends and family. They made a small group of twelve and when one of the other farmers pulled out a fiddle, they had a merry time dancing and laughing. It was not until near two in the morning when Mr. Truslow announced his intention of leaving and volunteered to escort some of the other ladies home and ride with the remaining gentlemen until their paths split to their respective farms. He kissed Fanny's hand and stared into her eyes as close as he dared and then pulled himself away. As she sighed at his departure and the remaining guests lingered and chatted, Mrs. Hill pulled her aside, "Fanny you have heard and seen, no doubt, much of the new regiment in town. What do you know of George Wickham?"

Fanny's expression changed and she was not smiling as she said, "Interesting that you should ask me about that so-called gentlemen."

Sarah was surprised. It was rare for Fanny not to find humor in a character, especially new characters. She was gifted with a wonderful ability to make a caricature of those new to her in particular.

"This is odd sister, why do you use such harsh terms for him? Surely you do not know him from somewhere?"

Fanny continued to look cold and said, "I do not know him personally. Of course I have met him in the shop, but I know of him and I know that though he may appear to be a gentlemen of some caliber, not all that glitters is gold. His show, I fear, is not his substance. I hate to keep something from you dear sister but I'm truly not at liberty to share the truth for it is not my secret to share. I will say this however, he has already run up quite a bill of credit among the business network in town and I fear that it will come to naught for many of us."

Mr. Hill responded, "Oh dear. Well, I shan't press you for more details. You have told me enough. I'm sorry to have injected your evening with what I fear is a bit of poisonous thought. One knows so little of new acquaintances."

"Indeed sister," she said and then she relaxed into a smile, "but have no fear. No one person could dampen my spirits for I love and am loved and as the good book says, 'love covers a multitude of sins' so I will apply that to your sin this evening in bringing up that mean snake."

"Ha! You don't recall my engagement party do you? You were only five at the time and you ran through the house singing nursery rhymes about me and John kissing up and down the lane. I can match your 'covered sins' you minx."

They laughed and shared more anecdotes and then Mr. Hill interrupted them and insisted they get back home. Eight would come awfully early and he knew his wife would wake earlier to finish the things she had had left undone tonight. Their short ride was shared in amiable silence with the exception of one observation from Mrs. Hill, "Husband, I have the feeling that we are in for some interesting times ahead. What with Mr. Bingley and his decided interested for Miss Bennet, Mr Collins and his poppycock- you know he can only be here for one reason, and the rather colorful regiment about. We shall sit back and watch the story unfold shan't we?"

* * *

Back in Fanny's home, Fanny undressed and was about to get into bed for an early morning herself when she diverted to her writing desk and wrote,

_My Dear Mrs. Annesley,_

_You asked me write to you should I ever hear a "certain person" spoke of or by chance, encounter him in our small corner of the kingdom. Oddly I have had the misfortune of both in the last day. He presented himself with a group of officers in my shop this morning. I will save you the details of my set down at his none too subtle hint concerning my "thick loaves." Though you did not give me particulars, he is every bit as vulgar and foul as you described him. My sister also had occasion to ask me about him and I fear that she rarely asks such questions of her own bidding but usually at the bidding of one of the Bennets. Were our perfidious "friend" to weasel his way into their hearts my sister would be devastated. I wonder if you might speak a word to your master on this occasion since you have hinted that he knows the gentleman- only if you feel it is appropriate for you are always the soul of appropriateness and manners._

_Oh yes, and, I'm engaged! He is most worthy and quite the gentlemen._

_How is your current charge? No doubt she grows lovelier by the day. I did hear her spoken of as the "loveliest lady of my acquaintance" in the shop a few days back when a Miss Bingley and her sister stopped by. My, how the world seems so small sometimes._

_I am so happy. Write back soon. I would enjoy your advice on matrimony as well._

_Yours, truly,_

_Fanny Albright (soon, Truslow!)_

Once dusted and dried, Fanny folded and sealed the letter, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep to dream lover's dreams and sleep with the blissful feel of Mr. Truslow's lips on her hands.


	2. Chapter 3

The next morning brought weather so fair that Elizabeth practically itched to be out of doors. She promised herself that she would tend to a particularly difficult spot in the garden after her walk and she was true to her promise. Mrs. Hill came upon her alternately trimming, then poking herself through her gardening gloves, cursing the beautiful rose for it's fair face and thorny spine, shaking her hand and going back in for more.

In one of these rotations she looked up and sighed at her misfortune and saw Mrs. Hill coming towards her saying, "Miss Bennet, Mr. Hill can spare the heavier barn gloves today if you wish to continue to trim the roses here."

"Yes, yes, but you know that I am stubborn and believe myself immune to such norms of human nature as sloppily pricking myself on a rose thorn! What dolt would do that? Better, what dolts would do it over and over?" Elizabeth openly laughed at herself and her misery in her chore but she looked serious when Mrs. Hill did not join into her merriment.

"What ever is the matter Mrs. Hill? I suppose you have made headway on my mission last night and it is not favorable." Sarah nodded and Elizabeth continued, "may I tell you what I suspect the story is for, as you know, I relish in either my own good penetration of a character or my own folly?"

"Of course madam, I would not deprive you of any entertainment and, as it was when you were a child, I enjoy hearing your conclusions whether they be right or wrong."

"You are the soul of kindness, and I suspect, humor at my expense." She gently railed and then continued on with wit in her eyes, "After thinking on the entirety of my connections with both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham I have concluded that Mr. Darcy must be at fault. He has been categorically unpleasant in society and I feel strongly that he must be forgiven only because of his wealth and status. Men such as that get away with a great deal. I suspect that Mr. Wickham has suffered an injury at the hands of Mr. Darcy. What do you think? From your face I see you think I read too many novels. I really I do. They just fill my head with nonsense- how droll of me." She finished with a mischievous smile and then went on with, "And I suppose, Mrs. Hill, you are come to tell me that it is as I imagine but you do not want me to think less of Mr. Darcy. Jane would shudder to know this, but it is hard for me to think less of him than I do now."

Mrs Hill with true sympathy in her eyes, said, "It seems, Bethy, that I am placed in an awkward position then but I must tell you the truth."

"Oh, my dear Hill, it must be unpleasant if you have resorted to your pet names but I must admit, it does bring me back to memories of summer haze and time spent in our meadows. Bethy and SweetJay. It is such a perfect nickname for our dear Jane. Perhaps I will have the fortune to tell Mr. Bingley of it in the future, but really, you must go on. Pet names or not I shall die of suspense!"

"Well then, Bethy, since you have slyly walked me into a corner you must understand that if I agree with your version of events I find I malign your characterizations of men I have not met and if I disagree I dash your wit and logic to folly."

"Just so my dear Hill," Elizabeth smiled, "But you must know that I could never do anything but love the woman who read me my first Shakespearean sonnet and taught me the beauty of the forest and the sparkle of the morning sun."

Hill had a little tear in her eye when she responded, "Aye, my little Bethy, you and SweetJay are the apples of my eye."

Elizabeth, with utter disregard for propriety, expectations, rank or station threw her arms around Mrs. Hill and hugged her as she remembered she did as a child. They were both a little sloppier for their tears when they separated and much distracted from their purpose by sweet memories of times gone by and incidentally as they discussed some of these memories, Jane happened upon them.

Elizabeth said, "Why if it isn't SweetJay herself. Mrs. Hill and I were just reminiscing over old times."

Jane replied, "How funny of you to bring it up," she turned to Mrs. Hill, " It is an odd coincidence, you will soon see, you all talking thus when I was just wondering if Elizabeth and I could present you with a little cross-stitch we made for your 20th wedding anniversary. It is not timely, I apologize, but you know our stitching skills were never what you wanted them to be so we worked hard to make it just right. I will run and get it. What a perfect setting to give it to you. Stay as you both are!"

As Jane ran into the house, Elizabeth said, "Ever the romantic Miss Jane Bennet. I'm afraid I am not as gracious though, if you do not tell me what you've discovered I will hold your anniversary gift ransom!"

Mrs. Hill laughingly responded, "Far be it from me to cause a stitch of the realm to come to harm! I will tell you what I know though it be incomplete."

After an explanation of yesterday evenings events and her sister's negative reaction they had time for one brief question before Jane returned, Elizabeth asked, "Did your sister divulge her source at least? I find it rather odd that there is a connection between them unknown to us."

Mrs. Hill responded, "My sister had occasion to make many connections when she attended the Annesley School for Girls in Ramsgate. I cannot vouch for any of them, only my firm belief that she is an excellent and a fair judge of characters and she did meet him in her shop as well. It does not look good for Mr. Wickham."

"I suppose so, but alas, here is my sister," and with that their confidential conversation was ended.

Jane arrived and the two girls presented Mrs. Hill with a very finely done framed cross-stitch with the name of Hill as a center piece and her wedding anniversary date. In the corners where one had to look harder to see, Elizabeth and Jane had sewn a small Bluejay with an "E" and "J" in it's wing.

They parted amicably, Elizabeth and Jane back to the rose bed and Mrs. Hill to the kitchen to prepare luncheon. The two girls were eventually interrupted my Mr. Collins who they encouraged to try his hand at the pruning and as he droned on and worked and frequently pricked himself they slid away into the house and enjoyed a quiet respite together.

Elizabeth did not share with Jane what she had learned from Mrs. Hill. She was not sure what to make of it herself. The implications of Mr. Darcy potentially being the injured party was not easily reconcilable with her first impressions of him. When their father joined them and inquired how they got on that day, Elizabeth did have enough penetration into her own character and good humor to respond, "Well Father I find that your most sensible daughter, Jane, grows lovely and your most foolish daughter, Elizabeth, grows foolish in direct proportion to one another." Mr. Bennet cast an interesting glance at her but did not question her further and they sat in silent harmony occupied with their own thoughts and activities until interrupted by a loudly screeched, "Jane, Elizabeth, I need you this instant!" emanated from Mrs. Bennet dressing room.

* * *

While Jane and Elizabeth were quitting the sanctuary of the parlor to assist Mrs. Bennet, in Netherfield another lady was quite put out. Caroline Bingley was angry with her personal maid. Her dress for dinner was not as she had imagined it. The sleeves were too long for fashion and showed too little of her alabaster skin- the latter being their real sin. She needed to distract Mr. Darcy from a pair of "fine eyes" and she was willing to use all of her resources.

"Penny, if you cannot take these sleeves up this instant I refuse to be seen this evening!" She said, giving vent to more spleen.

"Yes Ma'am, if you would give me forty-five minutes I believe that we can make the necessary adjustments."

Caroline replied, "It better only take thirty! I do not have all day to wait for a dress that ought to have been done the way I wanted it in the first place. I will wait exactly that long for another fitting and if it is not done I will have you dismissed where you stand. Is that understood?"

Penny replied with a meek curtsey, grabbed the dress and dashed from the room in a flurry. In the hall Mr. Darcy's valet had heard the entirety of the conversation, including the unwritten bits that did Miss Bingley even less credit. She was a fiery soul when she was worked up. He managed to stop the full out sprint of Penny with just one forbidding look as she came out of the door for he was every bit as commanding as Mr. Darcy. Penny was pale and looked like a weak puppy torn between Mr. Darcy's valet who was quite the most respected staff member she had ever worked with and Miss Bingley's threat. He continued to look at her and put a single index finger over his lips to signal that he wanted her silence and then beckoned her to follow him.

Thomas Sharp was the second son of Mr. Darcy's grandfather's valet. His family had been in personal service to the Darcys for at least 80 years now. He knew all the family's secrets and was consummately trusted by Mr. Darcy and his father before him and their lady folk. On the job he was professional, quiet and observant. Off the job he was rather quieter and commanded a position in the servant pecking order that only Mrs. Reynolds came close to touching. He was tall, thin and perfectly kept. He had aquiline features, though they were gaunt, and his once black hair was touched with the proper amount of gray to command yet more fear in the hearts of young servants such as Penny Tillar.

He walked ahead of Penny at a slow measured pace with his hands clasped behind him. Penny nearly cried out she was so impatient to move and be done with her errand. She did not think she could have done the mending in thirty minutes let alone however long she had left now. She felt a wave of sadness take over- she would be fired and then what would happen with her poor little Emma? Tears began to sting her eyes as Mr. Sharp opened the door to Mr. Darcy's dressing room.

He commanded her to sit and said, "If you do not cease crying I will cast you to that lady down the hall!"

She attempted to stem the tide of tears and sobs that only continued unbidden and said, "Yes, sir."

He replied, "Now, give me this dress. I will mend the sleeves for you in five minutes for I have been longer at the trade than you." She looked awestruck. He took the dress and then continued, "In the future I would suggest that you prepare all Miss Bingley's gowns in such a way that she may display more of her charms."

Penny tried to figure if he was cracking wise at her expense or Miss Bingley's but he was totally unreadable and she assumed he was far too respectful for either. She finally took him to be serious about his last statement and she must try harder to please Miss Bingley.

In five minutes, amazingly, the work was done. Mr. Sharp used a stitch that she had only ever seen employed at professional seamstresses in London. He said, "Now, this is not a permanent stitch. It will pass for the evening but you must still invest time in making this alteration more permanent. If you desire it, I will teach you this stitch. For now, return to your mistress."

He bowed and Penny curtsied as words came without filter, "Oh you are too kind! Please teach me! I would sit at your feet every day and learn your trade!" She did not take time to wait for his response or look at his expression or she would have seen a softening that rarely appeared on his well-defined features. Penny ran down the hall to Miss Bingley's room, was greeted with a snarl, and told she "only just satisfied" Miss Bingley who really had desired her to fail so that she could remove Charles' servant if for no other reason than she did not like to be put out.

* * *

As he came down the hall from an afternoon ride Mr. Darcy heard the tail end of Caroline's departure from her room, "It better not have one wrinkle in it when I return from my walk!" He bowed to Caroline thinking that Charles' hallways really were too narrow and she smiled a wide smile that looked every bit as fake as the emotion behind it and said, "Isn't it just so hard to find good help? But you must not suffer so- your servants are all that is proper and pleasing."

Mr. Darcy, not wanting to encourage her conversation in such confined quarters only responded, "Just as you a say they are madam," and he slid past her to his quarters to wash the dust from his ride off from himself.

Mr. Sharp, awaiting Mr. Darcy's return was meditating over what pleasure a gentle and open spirit in a woman could bestow on a man with a curious look on his face. He heard his master's heavy and intentional footsteps in the hall he was interrupted from his reverie.

Mr. Darcy entered his dressing room and without ceremony pulled at and loosened his tie and sat on his couch. Mr. Sharp snapped-to and began removing his well polished riding boots very carefully. Mr. Darcy held the man's shoulder for stability and asked, "Who is the maid taking care of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and how does she get on?"

Sharp replied, "It is a young lady of three and twenty years from the neighboring town, Meryton, by the name of Penny Tillar."

"And is she adequate for the job?"

"I find that she is adequate for the job for which she was hired, but perhaps not for the job which Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst demand of her but she is a quick pupil and has much motivation to improve."

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat, "Master, she has an illegitimate child conceived while she was at Ramsgate which I understand is her home town. She is most eager to retain her position here."

"I see."

The terse men said nothing further on the subject. Words were not necessary for Mr. Darcy trusted Mr. Sharp's opinion implicitly. If his assessment was that she was adequate for the job then it must be so and therefore it must be Caroline at fault. He was not surprised at yet another demonstration of her poor manners and marveled that she thought she could be mistress of Pemberly for it was painfully clear to him that that was her mission. Why would she not see that she was ill suited for it and leave him be?


	3. Chapter 5

_This chapter contains the second conversation between Mr. Wickham and Elizabeth. If you would like the particulars of that conversation, refer to the original text. I don't quote it here- I felt it was unnecessary- we all know it and can't get enough of it or we wouldn't be here reading FanFic ;)_

* * *

After tending to their mother's latest fit of nerves, for invariably that is why she called the ladies in, they retired to their room in order to get ready for the small gathering at Mrs. Phillips that evening. They heard Mr. Bennet downstairs engaged in a rather one-sided conversation with Mr. Collins on that gentleman's side convincing him that Lady Catherine would not find his attendance at a small party of Mrs. Phillips for only one night of his stay as objectionable to any hosts. Mr. Bennet finally got a word in edgewise, assured Mr. Collins they did not object to an evening without him then excused himself to his library.

Elizabeth smiled at overhearing the exchange but she was still filled with thoughts on the subject of Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy. She knew she would have the opportunity to ask some well disguised prying questions of Mr. Wickham but did not know whether he deserved her prying. She could say, however, that it would seem that the information she had received from Mrs. Hill was the truth and it certainly was not colored with her own prejudice against the aloof and proud Mr. Darcy. "If only he had tried to make himself more agreeable," she thought and then further thought with a smile, "and had not insulted my beauty."

Mrs. Hill came in to help the girls with the finishing touches on their dress before they left to gather and wait for the carriage and Elizabeth gave her a smile and assured her that she and Jane had gotten as dressed as they were going to get. With a nod of agreement and an approving look at their dress and hair, Mrs. Hill left to tend to the rather boisterous and needy younger two Bennet girls who, from the sound of it, were arguing over ribbons.

"You shall not have the red ribbon Kitty! You know that it does not suit your eyes- red does not go with brown. It goes rather well with green however and so I shall have it. Oh Hill, you are here! Tell Kitty that red does not suit her!"

Mrs. Hill choosing to avoid getting between the girls merely said, "Miss Catherine, I think you look rather pretty without ribbons tonight. You ought to go as is. Sometimes simpler is better."

"And how do I look Hill?" Lydia demanded.

"As you always do, Madam, like the picture of your mother, 20 years ago."

"Oh la! I shall match the officers in their regimentals tonight and you shall not Kitty. Ha." With that, Lydia swept from the room with the red ribbon trailing to force an elder sister to loop it into her hair.

Kitty was staring at her reflection and Mrs. Hill in the looking glass and asked, "Do you really believe that I look pretty?"

"Yes, I do, or I would not say it. You must not attempt to compete with Lydia. You must strike out as your own woman. Perhaps that is a woman without ribbons."

"Perhaps," she said with a shy smile, "but I do like ribbons on my bonnets."

"And so you shall have them, but because you like them. Not because Miss Lydia told you to like them. Will you require any more help this evening?"

"No, thank you Hill, what would we do without you?"

"The Lord only knows." She said as she swept from the room.

* * *

In the kitchen Mr. Hill was preparing a little picnic basket of dinner stuff for the carriage as he would be required to wait out the evening in Meryton while the Bennet girls and Mr. Collins were at their Aunts. Sarah gave him a firm swat on the behind as he was bent over the work table when she entered and he yelped in surprise and then chased her and planted a wet kiss on her protesting lips.

"If you assault me Madam then I will assault you." Releasing his tight hold on her he loosely left his hands on her waist and switched subjects, "How goes the progress upstairs? Would ten more minutes be adequate?"

"Ten minutes, yes, would be good enough. Only Miss Lydia tarries but she is always last in the carriage after five minutes of pleading from every one else so I imagine it will be the same today. While you are waiting this evening could you stop in at Fanny's shop? I would dearly love some of her cinnamon swirl bread if there remains any. I meant to beg some from her at her party but I got distracted."

Letting her go and bowing deep he said, "Of course. Your wish is my command great mistress of the vast kitchens of Longbourn."

She laughed in response and shoved him to the door with his basket of food and drink. Five minutes later the elder Miss Bennets were piling into the chaise. It appeared to John that the ladies were all attempting to get in the carriage first so as not to be last and forced to be seated next to Mr. Collins. John, the picture of good manners said, "Mr. Collins sir, if you would like, the weather is fine and it is but a short ride on good road for sitting outside with me."

"What a capital idea! My noble patroness frequently says I need to be out of doors enjoying nature in order to better sermonize on the beautiful order of God's world." The elder girls gave him a grateful look as he closed the door and Mr. Collins continued talking about sermons and nature for their entire ride. John was gifted with the ability to drown him out with his own thoughts after years of living under the same roof as Mrs. Bennet, although at times, his thoughts were interrupted with the occasional high pitched yelp from the carriage probably belonging to Lydia.

John's meditations were consumed with a bit of news he'd heard from some of the farmers that day. Rent prices were dropping drastically and many were striking out and purchasing new parcels of land. The thought of working the land again was enticing to him. He enjoyed his time with the Bennets because their children were practically his own children but it was clear to him that their situation there would be much more depressing should they lose the elder Miss Bennets to suitors. He agreed with the gossips that Mr. Charles Bingley had seemed to single Miss Jane out, but what others did not see and he chose not to speculate and inform them of, was the intensity with which the man from Derbyshire, Mr. Darcy, was staring at Miss Elizabeth. John knew that stare and knew that a man of Mr. Darcy's caliber did not stare where he took no interest. He wondered if Elizabeth had any idea that she had captured his heart.

What really prevented him from jumping at the chance to work the land, though the thought of losing Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth was unsettling, was a feeling of uncertainty that prevailed in his mind. It was a feeling that the land, though a more permanent investment, was not the optimal investment of the future. Change was brewing and he felt the itch of it throughout society and was surprised that more did not feel it. John believed that the men who invented and invested in those inventions would be the way of the future. Perhaps he was just as wrong as the people buying up land. He sighed and thought, "Oh well. I'm getting too old for speculations anyway, better to stay where I am and enjoy life as it is."

As they pulled up to Mrs. Phillips home John espied the two gentlemen in uniform that Lydia was raving about and wondered what their story was. He could probably do some poking around and find out. Perhaps he would or perhaps his enterprising wife already had he thought with a smile.

* * *

After Mr. Collins helped the ladies down and the group, including the officers, were ushered into Mrs. Phillips house, John Hill set out for Fanny's shop. He caught her just as she was finishing up the cleaning for the next morning.

Fanny waved and said, "Why hello brother! To what do I owe this pleasure? I've seen you two times in as many days, but Lord, are you as tired as I am? I just cannot stay up late the way I used to- even in love!"

"Indeed, dear sister, I am tired, but the day is long so dwelling on it will not solve it. You can guess why I am here."

"I bet I can! Sarah wants some of that cinnamon swirl bread. She really should just keep a standing order of it so Jacob will have it in his delivery, but I know she is always claiming to watch her figure." She gave him an innocent wink, "We Albrights and our figures!"

"Can't comment on that Fanny, but if you have a loaf I would sure like not to come home empty handed to a tired and hungry wife."

"We have two left as a matter of fact and I will give them both to you on the house if you run a small errand for me. I let Jacob out a little early today and our last run of the day has not gone out yet. It is a short list of 2-3 day old loaves for folk who can't afford the bread when it is fresh. The least we can do really."

John smiled with pride, "That's my sweet little sister. The Albright sisters most certainly share the same heart. I'll get right to it."

He loaded up a small sack with twelve loaves bound for various houses in the village and proceeded to make the rounds. John was familiar with all but one name on the list and concurred that Fanny's kindness was well placed among these few. All but one on the list, whose name he did not recognize, had at least four children. These large families mostly day-worked out on the various farms and their children would eventually join the work but for now they were too young and therefore a strain on an already very limited income. He enjoyed meeting the children of these families for the mothers and fathers were out working of course. At some of the houses he was called in to join a game, play horsy or tell a story and he never said no. He was in no hurry- the Bennets would be at least three hours at dinner.

When he came to the last home a young woman answered the door who looked to be about Miss Lydia's age. She had a little toddler at her feet, a beautiful sandy blonde girl who held on to her skirts. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I'm dropping the daily delivery from the bakery. I do not believe we have met. May I have the pleasure of an introduction?"

"Well, sir, I'm just tending the baby while her mother is away. I'm Bess from the Overton farm."

Recognition dawned on his face, "Of course! The last time I saw you was five years ago and now you are nearly as tall as me! You don't remember me either. That makes us even. Who is your little charge?" He stooped to take her hand while Bess said, "This is little Emma. Her mother is Penny Tillar who works over at Netherfield Park as a maid."

"Ah, and who is Mr. Tillar? I have not had the pleasure of meeting him, they cannot have been in town long."

Bess looked a little embarrassed and said, "It isn't for me to say sir. I thank you kindly for dropping the bread off. Emma and I must go and get supper together. We have an early bedtime."

"Yes. Right, well, it was very nice to see you again Bess. Tell old Overton I said hello would you?" He handed her the two loaves and stooping down he said to Emma, "And you, beautiful lass, I'll see you again real soon and bring you a treat."As John walked away he amended his path back to Mrs. Phillips by adding a stop at the local watering hole. Information, among other libations after all, was liberally poured out in that establishment.

* * *

At Mrs. Phillips, the party was lively and spirited. As the Phillips only kept one servant they did the hosting on this occasion while their Mrs. Brock was below in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on food for the buffet table. The party was informal and there was to be no full sit down supper but the buffet would provide a sufficient supper.

Many women in the room cast looks of interest on the handsome Mr. Wickham and his loose acquaintance Captain Denny but it seemed that Elizabeth was the lucky woman upon which the former cast his looks of interest. She felt a bit piqued at him for so obviously singling her out but it did afford her the opportunity to dig deeper into his past connections with Mr. Darcy. In fairness, he had a rather pleasing way of talking which turned the mundane into the extraordinary but she could not help but feel, after her talk with Mrs. Hill, that it was a merry facade. This feeling did not prevent her from being a pretty and indulgent listener, but it did raise alarms when unbidden by her he began to question her about Mr. Darcy's presence in town.

Elizabeth told him she knew little of Mr. Darcy other than the month he had been in Hertfordshire and that he was generally considered proud and not well liked. It was as if those several statements opened the flood gates for Mr. Wickham. He spun a tale about his misfortune at the hands of Mr. Darcy. A story of promised parsonage's livings being withheld and then mistreatment and jealously all on Mr. Darcy's part. It sounded contrived and it was surely inappropriate to be sharing such intimate details with a loose acquaintance. What really struck her as most odd was his response to her assertion that if his story was true Mr. Darcy should be publicly disgraced. He said,_ "__Some time or other he will be—but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him."_

This did not sit well with Elizabeth. Mr. Wickham was maligning Mr. Darcy in a fairly public setting where he could perhaps be overheard and this word would get around. A man of character would confront nefarious behavior full on and, truly, to insult the son was really to insult the father. Mr. Wickham's story must be pernicious artifice! She was sure of it when he went on further to degrade Mr. Darcy's sister, his aunt and his cousin. She played along encouraging him to speak out with masked incredulity at his words until at last she could stand it no longer and then said quite slyly, "It is a wonder that Mr. Darcy can continue to show his face in the kingdom. I begin to be puzzled at how he has friends and good credit at all. He must have a reputation for integrity, however misplaced. Perhaps he grows on a person with time. It is interesting to me that your experience is quite the opposite."

Mr. Wickham looked at her and blanched. Had she just disagreed with him after his entire story? It was not the reaction he was anticipating and suddenly he saw her eyes take on a very knowing look and he became aware that she had led him on in the conversation. His mind frantically searched for any true encouragement she gave that she believed his story and he realized that most of her questions, though they sounded encouraging, were sprinkled with a certain look that belied mistrust. Elizabeth saw this realization dawn and wishing to avoid a scene she immediately followed with, "Oh but there is the supper bell. I do so love Mrs. Phillips spread. Her maid, Mrs. Brock, is an excellent cook. I think I shall go and graze. Excuse me sir."

For the rest of the evening, Miss Elizabeth was no longer the favored lady in the room. In fact, Mr. Wickham decidedly seemed less eager for the company of the ladies in general and excused himself very soon after supper was over. The other officer, Captain Denny, remained and was agreeably engaged in discussing politics with the gentlemen of the party or the Netherfield group, particularly Miss Bingley, with Lydia and Kitty until the conclusion of the party.


	4. Chapter 6

At Netherfield Hall, Mr. Darcy was unusually short at dinner. He was finding his patience wearing thin with the dull and pointless conversation of the Hursts and Caroline Bingley. As soon as it was polite to do so, he excused himself from dinner and for the rest of the evening he sat absorbed in Shakespeare's Hamlet.

Caroline tried to engage him several times by walking about the room or leaning near him to inquire about his reading but he purposefully ignored her or was monosyllabic when he did answer. She soon gave up her attempts at distraction and joined the Hursts and her brother in a jovial, low stakes card game where she attempted to be the soul of wit in a rather too loud voice so that Mr. Darcy could overhear and rejoice in her intelligence. She did not know that that gentleman was quite absorbed in the Prince of Denmark's life by that time.

Mr. Darcy had read Hamlet many times. He was motivated to decision by the Prince's indecision and it was cathartic for him when faced with a dilemma. Currently, he found himself considering what to do with his feelings for Miss Elizabeth Bennett. She ought to have been beneath his notice but not only was she all he noticed when she was in a room with him but he discovered that he lost his senses in her presence. When she was around he felt his control go to shambles. He felt that she would be his undoing and that night, when he got to the scene in Act V of the play where Hamlet says,

**_"I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers_**

**_Could not with all their quantity of love_**

**_Make up my sum. What wilt thou do for her?"_**

he found himself choking up with emotion. He searched himself, did he love Elizabeth Bennett like this? Why did his chest feel so constricted as if to stay silent would cost him his life?

No one but Mr. Sharp noticed the suddenness with which Mr. Darcy stood and closed the book and walked to the window. Mr. Darcy turned his back to the crowd feeling that he could not hide his emotions but, thankfully for him, his valet alone saw the unmasked pain and longing on his face of that moment.

After a few minutes Mr. Darcy turned back to the group and Mr. Sharped slightly coughed in the corner providing his master with the knowledge that he was present. Mr. Darcy gladly used that knowledge and asked his valet in a loud enough voice to be heard by the card table, "You have laid out my things for the early ride tomorrow morning correct?"

Mr. Sharp answered, "Yes, sir."

Turning to the group at play Mr. Darcy bowed and said, "I must bid you all a good night. The mornings have been very fine here and I prefer to use them for exercise. Until breakfast then." He immediately turned from the group fearing that Caroline would try a stall tactic and left the room.

* * *

After giving Mr. Darcy some privacy, his valet joined him in his dressing room and helped him out of his dinner dress. They exchanged no words. Mr. Sharp could tell that his master would prefer to keep talking at a minimum and after completion of his duties merely asked, "Is there anything else I can get you tonight, sir?"

Mr. Darcy softened a bit and said, "No, thank you."

Sharp bowed and exited the room. In the hall he passed Penny who was dropping some laundered items off at Mrs. Hurst's and Miss Bingley's rooms respectively. She curtsied to him and colored handsomely, her blue eyes brightened by her crimson blush. He stopped as she looked like she was ready to say something but she just froze. Looking at her with mirth in his eyes he said, "Yes?"

She looked down at her bundle of linens and as if she was speaking to them she said, "I am sorry sir for my behavior towards you yesterday. Miss Bingley is a good mistress and I will try to meet her needs more thoroughly in the future. "

"Do you speak of her goodness from your own perceptions or from what you believe is expected of you?"

She looked up at him, surprised by his question and answered, "My own perceptions of course. It is Miss Bingley's proper place in society to demand excellence of her staff and my proper place to provide such work. They have afforded me the opportunity to work honestly and I enjoy it. My daughter is well fed and I am content."

"Content? Not happy?"

"Yes sir. Content. I have learned to be content in all situations. You probably know the apostle Paul said that and it applies to all of us as Christians-most especially me." She blushed again after this statement and looked away.

He answered cryptically, "I see. I will be happy then that you are content." and with a bow proceeded to the stairs. With confusion, Penny finished putting her mistress's linens away and laying out their night clothes. She did not expect them to return to their rooms until much later in the evening so it gave her time to sit and think about the exchange that just occurred. Why did Mr. Sharp care what her thoughts were of her mistress and why did he ask her if she was happy?

She tried to evaluate her situation from his perspective. In light of his quiet and commanding demeanor in their two private encounters, the conclusion that she came up with was that he was judging, unfavorably, her lack of situation and inability to execute her job well. Penny felt strongly that, in spite of Mr. Sharp's unhappiness she ought to have pride in the way she handled the hardships of life. These thoughts were unkind, however, and she felt that she was not being fair to Mr. Sharp. She softened her perceptions of his words and chided herself for being so sensitive. Penny tempered her pride with humility and the reality that not everyone could understand her life's path just as she could not understand theirs. She resolved that she would be consummately professional with Mr. Sharp and attempt to meet his expectations of her.

Mr. Sharp, on the other hand, was resolving that being around Miss Tillar was dangerous. On top of her natural beauty she was level headed and was a rare combination that sought to please while taking enjoyment in giving pleasure for its own sake. He had to control his thoughts of her. It was not at all a possibility that the valet of the most powerful and wealthy man in Derbyshire could attach himself to a girl nearly twenty years his junior with a bastard child in tow. "No, he thought. Not possible." With that he attempted to drive thoughts of her from his head by the mundane repetitiveness of shining Mr. Darcy's boots.

* * *

Mr. Hill entered the cheery looking ale house and immediately sought a seat with a group of men who he had often sat with in the days before he moved out to Longbourn. The group was boisterous but none of them drank to excess. They were a reliable set of working men who sought refuge in the pub occasionally to get away from the business of their lives at work and their families. Mr. Hill found himself fitting right back into the crowd and listened with mirth to their stories and friendly banter.

He had shared several pints with them before they got around to talking about the newly arrived militia. A few of the men at the table were Meryton shop keepers who were, for the most part, thrilled that the regiment was passing through. Business had been good since their arrival and they anticipated that business would continue to do well while the militia was quartered there. Most men nodded in agreement, some expressed misgivings about their consumption, and some were downright upset at their proximity to their families. It was not easy to keep young women in check when they were sought after by a dashing young man in uniform and most fathers openly acknowledged that fact. Given that he had not heard of her arrival prior to the militia quartering in Meryton, Mr. Hill figured that this junction in the conversation was as good as any to bring up Penny Tillar. He jovially commented, "There are single young women about, though, in need of a husband. I had the pleasure of meeting one such woman's nanny and daughter. Penny Tillar was the name."

A few of the men laughed and jested mildly inappropriately about Miss Tillar, enough so that Mr. Hill gathered she was attractive enough. Only one volunteered information and it was second hand, "I heard that she was raising a daughter on her own and that it was she who abandoned the father. There must be more than meets the eye there because she seems like a sweet girl whenever she comes into my shop. I am mighty glad she got that job up at Netherfield Park whatever her circumstances may be."

The conversation turned at that point to discussing the Netherfield party, everyone's perceptions of them after the public assembly and the general belief, much to many a man's chagrin in the neighborhood that the eldest Miss Bennet was finally spoken for. Some of the men looked at John expectantly when this was brought up but he stared at them impassively and they laughed at the man who they knew, after years of experience, would never volunteer a word about his employers. After one more pint, the group split up to go home a bit earlier and join their families for evening entertainment and dinner.

Mr. Hill walked back to the carriage where he retrieved his dinner and while he ate he thought about the sparse information he'd gleaned. He was not beset with curiosity but he did wonder at the character of this new woman in town. Perhaps Sarah and her sister could go over and make her feel more welcome one of these days. He shook his head thinking, "It is such an unusual case. She is not married nor is she destitute and from the sounds of it perhaps she does not even want a man to keep her company. Unusual indeed. Just like Fanny before she met James."

* * *

Early the next morning, Mr. Darcy arose and dressed finding his boots more flawless than usual, and went to the stables. His faithful purebred, Xerxes, given and named by his sister Georgiana two years prior was ready and also seemed restless for the exercise. As he took an open field and began to let Xerxes speed up he felt the dew of the morning on the long grass and the warmth of the sun just beginning to touch his face like a gentle embrace. It felt blissful and made him think of the warmth that Elizabeth Bennet's smile could impart, which in turn made him think that he ought not to think of her.

The pace was moderately fast so that he reached what he guessed was the four mile point about a half hour and slowed to a trot to turn around. Much to his chagrin he spotted a lady in a simple muslin gown walking lazily from the hilltop that he was arriving on. He knew the gait and figure of that woman and had memorized the curve of her neck and her arms. It was Miss Elizabeth Bennet but it appeared that she had not spotted him and she had not heard his horse either. She was engrossed in a book and she was silhouetted in the lovely morning sun and tall grass like a perfect country portrait. His heart ached to have such an indelible image of her and though he felt that he ought not watch her because he intruded on a moment she thought was private he kept his eyes on her until he could no longer see her from his vantage point. After she faded into the distance, he sighed and thought, "Even when I attempt to run away from her I run towards her."

* * *

Later that morning, as Elizabeth and Jane strolled about the garden and Elizabeth told Jane about her conversation with Mr. Wickham. Jane was astonished. She too could not believe that a gentleman would besmirch the character of another gentleman so thoroughly to a stranger. She attempted to reconcile her feelings on that point by saying, "Oh Lizzie. It must be painful for both gentleman. Perhaps Wickham is not a scoundrel though he may seem one while at the same time Mr. Darcy is kind."

"No, dear Sweetjay. You will allow that they both are the best of characters in the whole world and I cannot allow one unless the other is the opposite. I fear that Mr. Wickham is not at all as he presents himself."

Jane sighed, "I cannot pass judgment Lizzie, but perhaps Mr. Bingley will know what we ought to believe. He does appear to be a close acquaintance of Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled at Jane, "Mr. Bingley may shed light on the case but I am determined to find a way to discuss it with Mr. Darcy. You must know that I have already exhausted Mrs. Hill so the only other reliable information to be had will come from the source itself."

"Lizzie! Mama would be most displeased at your lack of decorum with Mrs. Hill. I love her as much as you do but you know we ought not to press her for information in that way."

"And you know that Mama does it all the time and with less grace, justice and composure than me!"

Jane could not help but laugh at Lizzie, "You are incorrigible! Remind me never to live in the same town as you!"

"Indeed! For I will be the old wicked and single Aunt to your brood of Bingley's children! I will know all of their secrets!"

Jane stopped and stared at her, "Did you say Bingley's children?"

"Of course dear Jane. Is not that the eventuality that Mama has circulated throughout the entire countryside?" And then impersonating Mrs. Bennet to perfection she said, "Mr. Bingley is sure to propose to my Jane by the end of the summer."

They both dissolved into a fit of laughter and playfully discussed their fates- Jane in modestly denying Mr. Bingley's favor and Elizabeth in reasserting it when the gentleman in question and his sisters arrived with a personal invitation to the long-expected Netherfield ball. The Bennet sisters received the invitation with barely contained excitement and the Bingley party took their leave as Mr. Collins joined them in the garden.

"I knew I heard horse-hooves. Lady Catherine always commends me on the excellency of my hearing and I have told her that should she ever need me to raise the alarm at Rosings Park I could be relied upon to be the first with knowledge of a new arrival.

Elizabeth could not help but ask, "Well sir, then surely you heard that they came to personally invite us to the Netherfield Ball?"

Mr. Collins was all astonishment, incidentally not mentioning his impeccable hearing, but he recovered quickly and obsequiously said, "I suppose men of the cloth should not completely eschew evening gatherings. It would be most proper of me to escort my dear cousins and I am certain that Lady Catherine would not object to my claiming you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, for the first two dances."

Elizabeth thought, "Even if Lady Catherine does not object I most certainly do," but what she said was, "You have my permission sir. If you will excuse Jane and me we were discussing some things of importance to the weaker sex prior to the arrival of the Netherfield party."

Mr. Collins looked mortified by the mere mention of anything particularly having to do with Ladies and he bowed and excused himself wearing a face that looked like he had ingested a rather spicy food.

When he was out of earshot Elizabeth nearly keeled over in laughter. Jane laughed as well but reprimanded Lizzie saying, "How could you? I have never seen the likes of that face upon any man. Father would be positively unable to breathe!" They shared a bit more good natured fun at Mr. Collins expense before Mrs. Hill appeared to ask if they needed anything and inform them that lunch was ready.

Elizabeth said, "Yes Mrs. Hill, we need two doctor's to attend us to the Netherfield ball. One, no doubt, for my poor feet after I dance with Mr. Collins and another for Mr. Bingley when he faints after seeing our beautiful Jane."

Smiling and seeing that Miss Elizabeth was in a joking humor she said, "Yes Ma'am," and curtsied before leaving. When she entered the house she informed Mrs. Bennet that her eldest daughters had evidently received an invitation to the Netherfield ball and the rest of that afternoon was spoken for in the high pitched squeals of excitement that Mrs. Hill closed the door on as she went to the kitchen to start lunch service.


	5. Chapter 8

Amidst the excitement concerning the Netherfield ball, Miss Penny Tillar, was most unexcited. She was overworked to the point of nervousness by the constant requests of Miss Bingley and the indolence of Mrs. Hurst. When she was able to rest she slept fitfully, concerned that she had overlooked any number of details. When she was able to spend time with little Emma she felt her mind wander from her dear daughter to the days work ahead or behind her.

At the time that she first took employ for Mr. Bingley she had negotiated one particular day off that now fell two days before the Netherfield ball. It was her daughter's second birthday and she was anxious to spend it with her out in the country enjoying the still fair autumn weather and playing. She looked forward to it, in spite of Miss Bingley's protests that she could not be spared.

She was stubborn and persistent with Miss Bingley that it was necessary that she take the day off and when Caroline went into a rage at her brother for employing such a bothersome servant who would dare take a day off before a ball, Mr. Bingley merely reiterated their previous arrangement as he had it from his head housekeeper saying, "Caroline, the girl is not available. She requested this day off months ago and we will not go back on our word. Every one is working hard to make this a beautiful ball and believe me, I want it to go well too. Would you like for me to hire some extra hands these next two days to finish the final preparations?"

She was surprised by his resolve. Charles was rarely resolved but she saw in this case that he felt that he was morally obligated to keep his word and that she could not simper or connive her will to be done in this case. She answered, "Fine Charles but I want you to know that that girl has been nothing but trouble to me. Oh how I miss the refined servants of town. I never had to teach them anything."

Charles smiled and thought as she swept from the room, "And yet you corrected them as much."

When the day finally came for Penny's rest from work, she was so tired that she slept in past her daughter and was only awoken by little Emma putting her hands on her face and saying, "Mama!" She had a mental flash of things left undone at Netherfield but committed to devoting her entire day, thoughts and energies to her daughter saying, "Happy Birthday my dearest one! What would you like to do today?" At which point, Emma pointed to the outdoors and they began their day. They ate a hearty breakfast, stopped into Fanny's bakery for a sweet snack cake for the birthday girl to enjoy during their picnic and generally spent the day eating, playing and napping in the fields.

To her, it was a happy day and she remembered Mr. Sharp's differentiation between happiness and contentment. She was content right now, yes, but she was also quite happy. So much that she thought of Mr. Sharp fondly and forgot her resolution to please him absolutely that pressured her and goaded her to perfection in his presence. In the light of a happy day he was a welcome addition and she wondered if he would think her game of hide and seek with Emma was childish or endearing and how he would comment on it but she decided it did not matter. Her happiness and her contentment did not reside with his approval.

Emma and Penny continued to play until well after lunch and then Emma most ungracefully fell face first into the blanket and slept the hard sleep of the young. For a moment, as Penny watched her sleep in the afternoon sun and felt drowsiness descend on her as well, she regretted her decision to leave the comfort of her situation in Ramsgate but it was only fleeting and she returned to her usual conclusion as her eyes got heavier, "No, it is better this way. I could never have stayed with him, even for this little girl."

* * *

Upon returning to their little town home on the outskirts of Meryton, Penny and Emma enjoyed a quiet evening opening and playing with Emma's new gift. When she saw the pretty little baby doll she was thrilled, held it like a real baby and then proceeded to serve it food and snuggle it and talk to it and her Mama as the evening sun set. It was her first and only real toy.

After she put Emma to bed, with her new baby doll of course, Penny let her contained anxieties loose. There was so much to do tomorrow that she would probably not be coming home but she would not regret today. She was putting away the dinner dishes when a knock on her door startled her. More surprising was that Mr. Sharp stood on her doorstep.

"Mr. Sharp! What are you doing here?" She immediately regretted the question and then stumbled on saying, "I mean, sir, how may I be of service? Please come in. I'm afraid that I've let my nanny go for the entire day today so if there is work to be done then I must do it here."

He smiled at her as he assessed her small home, "No, Miss Tillar, I did not call for matters of work. I came to bring you a letter that posted to Netherfield and I came to give you this," he held up a small box and she shyly took both the box and letter from him.

"It is a gift for your little one. The housekeeper told me that you were absent today for her birthday."

"Oh sir, please do not be cross with me! My time with Emma is so fleeting. Most days I do not get home in time to have seen her awake at all. I want her to remember me on her birthdays at least."

"I am not cross with you. Are not you curious about what I have brought her?"

"Most assuredly sir, for I love surprises but I will wait until such a time as I can open it with her if you do not mind. She will be tickled to receive a gift on a day that is not her birthday."

Mr. Sharp answered, "Quite," and then he stood for many more seconds without saying anything until offering, "Your home is quite nice. I believe that Mrs. Reed had it fixed up prior to your arrival."

Penny blushed and said, "Yes sir. I find that I am too blessed in her selection of me at Netherfield hall. She is a very kind housekeeper."

They sat for several more minutes in silence. On her part not knowing what to say and on his in enjoying the sereneness of a home that was run by Penny. She was astonished that he would take time out of what was probably quite a busy day for him too to bring her a letter and had no idea what to think about his bringing Emma a birthday gift. Was it possible that this man who was old enough to be her father had feelings for her?

His mind, agreeably engaged in enjoying Penny's hospitality, was resolved. He would pursue Miss Tillar even at the expense of his position with the Darcy family but hopefully not that. The Darcy family had always been amenable to their staff having their own lives and he could not see any reason other than his pride in his position that was barring him from enjoying the company of a lovely woman in a peaceful home. What he stood to gain was great. A lifetime companion with a sweet disposition and a child who he would treat as his own. In fact, thinking about it confirmed it to himself after years of ignoring it that he wanted children.

Penny was watching him with interest as he seemed to retreat into his own thoughts. She was uncomfortable with the silence but then she compared it to the bittersweet memories she had of quietly sitting at her father's feet in his small library at home. She could not think of her father without crying however so she tried to quell her memories and as she retreated her pain was not hidden. Mr. Sharp was recalled to the present by seeing her look down at her skirts and wipe a tear from her eye. He wondered what sparked her emotions and half hoped that the idea of him being with her and taking care of her is what did so, but she could not know his resolve to pursue her. He had to stop himself from questioning her in an inappropriate way and therefore he stood and said, "Miss Tillar, thank you kindly for your hospitality. It was wonderful to take a break in your serene home. I will leave you now and see you at Netherfield in the morning."

She quickly stood to match him and followed him to the door where he turned and looked intensely into her eyes. He stood that way for several seconds before turning to leave and as the door closed behind him she threw her back against it and thought, "What depth I saw in his eyes! I could almost think that he did have feelings for me but how could he for I am a forsaken woman with a fatherless child? Yes, that must be it. He sees me as a mercy case."

Her thoughts continued on that theme until she remembered the letter that he had brought. She carefully took the small box and placed it above the mantle to open another time and then sat in front of the fire with her letter, although once she finished it she had to stop herself throwing it into the flames to attempt to burn the words from her mind.

_Dearest Penny,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I feel compelled to write you this letter. Let me first apologize for my previous lack of correspondence. It has been nearly four months since I have sent you a letter and you have sent me two in that time. Forgive me. My negligently late letter is not one of pleasure, however, and I further apologize for that._

_I have heard from Miss Fanny Albright, that our mutual menace Mr. Wickham is there in Meryton. It must have been a premeditated move and I fear that he knows you and Emma are there. I hope my letter finds you in time to put security measures in place to avoid his finding you out. As we know, his depravity knows no bounds and it is my duty to share with you yet another of his escapades. I have the express permission of my current employer to share this information with you. He and I rely on your absolute secrecy in this matter and my current position would be terminated if this information were shared loosely. I know I can trust you of course but please burn this letter after reading.  
_

_As you are aware I am currently in a position as a personal lady in waiting. I have given over control of the school to one of my close business associates and find that it is probably in better hands than my own. I took the position because I was personally visited by no less a gentleman than Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. Imagine my surprise when he and another gentleman who appeared to be a Colonel came into my office and requested that I leave my school, my home town and my established life for the benefit of one lady. They are not men to be taken lightly and their story was one that I could not ignore and one that moved my heart. Mr. Darcy, it seemed, had been a childhood friend of Mr. Wickham. They had a falling out, the blame of which I suspect is entirely on Mr. Wickham's side, and in order to exact revenge on him Mr. Wickham attempted to elope with Mr. Darcy's fifteen year old sister. In addition to her youth and naivety, she is an heiress. Thankfully she divulged the whole to Mr. Darcy prior to making an irreversible decision. After telling me this, Mr. Darcy asked me to take charge of his sister. I was honored by his request and astonished that he would not seek a governess of higher station for his sister and I said as much to him. He responded that I came with the highest recommendations of several trustworthy women of the ton within his connections who employed girls from our school. I could not say no._

_In the course of this interview I did not feel that it was necessary to reveal your story to the gentlemen as they already had the lowest opinion of Mr. Wickham. I have, since receiving Fanny's letter, explained what I know to Mr. Darcy in the interest of full disclosure and warning you of his presence in Meryton. Mr. Darcy can be absolutely trusted. Please take care of yourself and your darling girl and write back as soon as you can to let me know you are safe. When I hear from you again with assurances that you are in good hands then I will write you on a more light subject- the beautiful, kind and sweet Miss Darcy who reminds me of you at that age. _

_Your friend in Christ,_

_Mrs. Annesley_


	6. Chapter 9

The day of the Netherfield Ball arrived at long last and Longbourn was bursting with activity. To escape the melee of her sisters and mother Elizabeth took a long morning walk with a book to read. Mrs. Bennet would not have approved of the amount of sun she was exposed to on the walk but Elizabeth took pleasure in the delicious warmth and the small beads of sweat that formed on her arms as she exerted herself. It felt good to exercise and be outdoors and she wanted to get to her favorite spot quickly and enjoy it while she could. Her book of choice on this day was, "Hours of Idleness" by Byron. Scandalous for most women but encouraged by her father who saw no harm in the poet other than being far too emotional for a man.

She sat for many minutes beginning the volume anew as Byron's expressive imagery flowed over her when she heard galloping in the near field and looking up to the hill she saw a straight backed man on a beautiful chocolate brown horse stopping for a rest. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she stayed put next to the tree and hoped that he did not see her but much to her chagrin it appeared that he searched the field as he stopped and seeing that she was looking in his direction began to move towards her. Elizabeth was surprised to find on closer inspection that the Gentlemen was Mr. Darcy and her thoughts began to race to her resolution to speak with him tonight. Perhaps she should get that out of the way this morning.

As Mr. Darcy came close enough for speech she stood and he tipped his hat to her staying astride Xerxes in order to keep him reigned in case he reacted badly to Miss Bennet. He said, "Good morning Miss Bennet. I apologize for interrupting your solitude and as I find you alone, I will not intrude long."

Elizabeth admired the fine horse and Xerxes admired the fine apple that she had brought with her for a snack. She replied, "Just because you have interrupted me Mr. Darcy, does not mean that the interruption is unwelcome. As for being alone, well, we are never really alone near Longbourn. Our estate is too small and our tenants live so close. Just down the hill here is Mr. Truslow's house. His nanny will probably step out any minute with the children." She looked up at him and smiled. It was rare for her to feel like smiling at him but it just felt appropriate. She went on, "Your horse seems intent on my apple, may I give it to him?"

"Of course. I fear I have not trained him well as he is often treated with such snacks near our apple trees at Pemberley." Mr. Darcy dismounted and Elizabeth handed the treat to him to feed to the horse.

"His name is Xerxes. He can be reserved around strangers."

"A trait that reflects his master?" She asked with humor in her eyes. Mr. Darcy was unsettled by her joke. It was no laughing matter for a horse to be uncomfortable with new people and though he felt her conclusion to be somewhat fair concerning himself, his pride was injured.

With stiffness he said, "Just as you see it madam."

She searched his face and saw he was unhappy with her joke. It was unlike her to admit fault especially to such a man who had insulted her but she needed her questions answered so she said, "I apologize if my comparison was unfair. Since your arrival here I have been trying to make out your character and I find that I'm not fairing well whatsoever. My banter is not intentionally insulting. I just dearly love to indulge in the funnier side of life and of the characters that I meet and I fear that I have misjudged in your case."

Mr. Darcy was taken aback. She had responded to him with deescalation? He had never heard her do so before. Was it possible that her feelings were as agreeably engaged as his own? He did not allow himself to truly believe that. She was probably poking private fun at him but her beautiful green eyes and the stray curl escaping from her loose bun and falling over her shoulder made him instantly forget her seeming insults and take her words at face value.

"Apology accepted though you may have hit on an accurate weakness of mine. Just like Xerxes, I do not find it easy to be in the company of strangers."

She nodded at him and encouraged him to continue, "I believe that I am not well practiced at it and was probably indulged too much as a child."

Elizabeth responded, "Do not despair sir, I too have faults. Just now you find me reading a rather unladylike book of poems, alone without a chaperone and enjoying it. We both shall endeavor to improve. You, in company and me in my private walks and poetic musings."

He let out a small chuckle delighted in her assessment and thought anew how wonderful she suited his personality. In one quick conversation he had been given much to evaluate. Was he too quiet in company? Why was that? It was something he would have to think on and he did have misgivings about her solitary walks. They could grow together, that much was clear. He disagreed about her poems, however, as they produced a certain warmth in him to think that he could share some of that Lords more sensuous poems with her.

She saw him lost in thought and wondered if she had insulted him again but did not see any anger reflected in his face so she decided to proceed, "Speaking of faults. I have had, what I am beginning to believe is the misfortune, of furthering my acquaintance with Mr. Wickham." His gaze hardened and he looked at her, not volunteering a word so she steeled herself and continued, "He spun me a rather intricate tale that did not speak favorably to your character and was so slanderous that I knew I must inquire of you if it were true."

He asked rather slowly and in a low deep voice, "And do you believe that it is true?"

"I confess that I was alerted prior to our conversation about some misgivings in his character so I was not at all amenable to his story. In fact, we ended our conversation that evening rather abruptly when I questioned the veracity of the tale given your current reputation."

As she spoke these words he thanked heavenly providence that Miss Bennet, his Lizzie, was not taken in like so many before her by Wickham's story. His thoughts ran amok. His Lizzie. He had thought that and in no other moment had he seen her so clearly. Her justice and her forthright character and perception of others. He was lost. His heart was no longer his own.

Elizabeth saw these emotions pass in his face but she did not know how to perceive them. He seemed as upset as she had seen him that day that he met Wickham on the street. Was there no pleasing this man? He did not laugh at her silliness and he did not care for her stolidness. She was most displeased and was all astonishment when he closed the space between them, and took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips.

He held it while looking at her and said, "Would you do me the honor of the first two dances at the ball tonight? If yes, then I will relent and tell you the story of my dealings with Mr. Wickham"

Before she knew it she answered, "I would sir, but I am engaged with my cousin."

"Then the next three and you shall pay me back the pride of place of the first two."

"Yes." She said, surprised at his small joke but outright astonished by the implications of his actions and request.

He let her hand go and walked back to Xerxes and without another word mounted and galloped off. She stood in his wake watching him ride into the distance and looked at the back of her glove as if it should somehow appear differently after his lips touched it and then she lifted it to her mouth and kissed it. As she walked back home at a pace much slower she read,

**_THE FIRST KISS OF LOVE. _**

_'Α Βάρβιτος δε χορδαϊς Ερωτα µοΰνον ήχει. ANACREON._

_ Away with your fictions of flimsy romance, _

_ Those tissues of falsehood which Folly has wove; _

_ Give me the mild beam of the soul-breathing glance, _

_ Or the rapture, which dwells on the first kiss of Love. _

_ Ye rhymers, whose bosoms with fantasy glow, _

_ Whose pastoral passions are made for the grove; _

_ From what blest inspiration your sonnets would flow, _

_ Could you ever have tasted the first kiss of Love. _

_ If Apollo should e'er his assistance refuse, _

_ Or the Nine be disposed from your service to rove, _

_Invoke them no more, bid adieu to the Muse, _

_ And try the effect of the first kiss of Love. _

_ I hate you, ye cold compositions of art, _

_ Tho' Prudes may condemn me, and Bigots reprove; _

_ I court the effusions that spring from the heart, _

_Which throbs with delight to the first kiss of Love. _

_ Your shepherds, your flocks, those fantastical themes, _

_ Perhaps may amuse, yet they never can move; _

_ Arcadia displays but a region of dreams; _

_ What are visions like these, to the first kiss of Love? _

_Oh! cease to affirm that man, since his birth, From Adam till now, has with wretchedness strove; _

_ Some portion of Paradise still is on earth, And Eden revives, in the first kiss of Love. _

_ When age chills the blood, when our pleasures are past _

_For years fleet away with the wings of the dove _

_The dearest remembrance will still be the last_

_ Our sweetest memorial, the first kiss of Love. _

**_-Lord Byron, Hours of Idleness_**


	7. Chapter 10

Warning: There is tiny bit of "M" in here. Language and content.

* * *

Fanny Albright worked nearly nonstop for the Netherfield Ball but she welcomed the distraction from her thoughts. Mr. Truslow was anxious to wed and she was anxious to be wedded. He was very forward with his attentions and Fanny gave him no discouragement. She liked that he was virile and was willing to chase her for his own satisfaction and he tempered his own selfishness in that respect with an intense desire to revel in her pleasure. Sometimes it seemed that he lived to serve her and though she felt sure that this was why he was previously henpecked she knew that their relationship could be an equal fellowship as she did not wish to be served, only loved.

When James Truslow first met Fanny he was astonished to find that she was still single. A woman with an independent living who was attractive ordinarily did not make it past five and twenty. What made Fanny yet more interesting was that she had no desire to have a husband. It had taken every trick of wooing that he had to get her to consent to a courtship. In fact, even her sister Sarah had to join in with James' suit. Fanny simply did not want to marry. At least that is what it seemed like at first glance. Upon getting to know her better Mr. Truslow found that she had many reasons for avoiding the married state.

Fanny was fourteen when her dear mother passed and the two sisters inherited the bakery and the family home. At the time, her eldest sister was already married and though she lived in the same town she could not be spared to come help Fanny run the shop or play the part of a female chaperone. Sarah instead hired a worker for the bakery and used a part of the annuity that John settled on her at her marriage to send Fanny to an all girls school in Ramsgate, The Annesley School for Girls. It was a well known finishing school for ladies but not necessarily the pink of the ton. They graduated women who went on to be governesses and wives to gentlemen farmers, parsons and ranking soldiers. They taught a life of service and dignity as an educator and a loving wife and homemaker but Fanny felt as if a large cross had been put upon her shoulders and she was unwilling to bear it. She did not like teaching out of hand over-indulged children and she was unwilling to marry and be the helpmeet to a man who would never contribute to raising his children or the cooking or the home. She did not want to play the good wife at home while her husband had "understandable dalliances" with other women. It was not a role she wanted to assume and to avoid it she considered becoming a missionary to Africa after her time at the school was over.

She wrote as much to Sarah when she was nineteen and she would never forget Sarah's response,

_Fanny, if you go to Africa to avoid marriage I shall drag you back here, through the desert, by your stays! Sand be D-ed!_

Though Sarah was humorous with her response, she understood that her sister needed to be her own woman and find her identity apart from societal norms and male companionship. She provided this lifestyle for Fanny after graduation by giving her the deed to the bakery and the town home that was situated over and behind it. From her twenty-first birthday Fanny budgeted and operated the bakery with her own hard work and ingenuity. The little town of Meryton at first blanched at her assumption of the role of breadwinner but, as Fanny had predicted, they came around when they realized that her product was as good as ever, her delivery as consistent as ever and her book keeping impeccable. Annesley's school had taught her how to be mistress of a home and she had used those skills to be mistress of her life.

It was not only autonomy that Fanny desired, however, it was love. She would not marry for mercenary reasons or to be comfortable. Fanny wanted the mutual bond of respect and deep love that Sarah and John shared. They improved with one another, flourished in company and were capable achieving goals together that they could not achieve alone. She had never felt such a connection. Every man she had thus far met had fallen short of her own expectations even for herself. None were smart enough, wise enough or passionate enough.

She would also not marry for physical affection though she did enjoy the more base pleasures of life. Going to an all girls school does afford one with the opportunity to ask questions and seek guidance in the worldly pleasure to be had with ones self. Fanny knew what she liked and how to achieve it. She did not need a man to complete her in that way nor did she feel the need for procreation. She was perfectly happy with never having a child though she was quite good at nurturing and teaching the young girls at school and the children of Meryton.

Fanny vowed that all of her stipulations would be met or she would not marry at all. It would be beneath her to do so and she would not demean herself.

* * *

It was years after this resolution and a year previous to the current day that Mr. Truslow met Fanny. He had known Mr. and Mrs. Hill through his late wife and they frequently gave his children odd jobs around Longbourn to teach them the trade of housekeeping. On one such occasion he was walking with his youngest to Longbourn and was joined on the path by Fanny. She was walking at a quick pace but little Catherine, who recognized the lady, was not deterred and half trotted next to her side asking her about her bonnet and everything else she carried. Mr. Truslow called her back to him and Fanny, feeling that it would be rude to do otherwise since the child was determined, slackened her pace to allow everyone to walk together.

Mr. Truslow said, "I am sorry madam for my little Cat, she is not at all shy." At this he turned to Catherine and said, "We have not been introduced to the lady, Catherine, it is not good manners to strike up a conversation without a proper introduction." Fanny was touched by his tone- it was loving and gentle yet firm.

Cat spoke up and said matter-of-factly, "Papa, this lady is the lady at the bakery I have been telling you about. Now you have been introduced."

Mr. Truslow smiled and said, "No dear, this is the way we properly introduce one another," and looked at her he asked, "I am very sorry madam but may I have your name?"

"Fanny Albright," she responded.

"Now, Miss Albright, may I introduce to you the bossy and esteemed, Miss Catherine Truslow." Here he directed her to curtsy and she did so with giggles and Fanny answered with her own curtsy.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Truslow though I feel as if I already know you. Do you not visit my store frequently?"

Cat giggled more and says, "Yes ma'am! You make the best sweet meats but papa does not give me much pin money."

"He is wise for I would venture you would eat at my shop until you threw up."

"Most definitely!"

Catherine went on like this, in the loud and endearing openness of youth. In the course of their conversation they found that their paths terminated at the same destination. Mr. Truslow to drop Cat off with Mrs. Hill and perhaps stop in and discuss land business with Mr. Bennet and Fanny to visit her sister with the usual bakery order at Longbourn. The little girl was charming and she hid nothing. Fanny somehow felt as if she understood Mr. Truslow in the span of that thirty minute walk. He volunteered no amplifying information to his daughter's stories and yet did not refute anything. He himself was an enigma. Quiet yet firm, humorous yet fair and she gathered from Catherine's recreational money, independent in a comfortable way.

When they got to Longbourn they both approached the kitchen door and Mrs. Hill greeted them together with surprise which was soon replaced by quite another expression. Fanny knew her sister's mind was putting the pieces together and she saw Sarah put her most convincing smile on and invite Mr. Truslow to stay for a bit while they enjoyed their tea. He declined and cast the briefest of unsettling glances at Fanny before he excused himself. Sarah gave Catherine an easy activity snapping beans and she said in a quiet voice to Fanny,

"Catherine says you met them for the first time today in this chance encounter. Remarkable. Fate comes around once to us all and casts her gates open."

"Oh, Sarah, please. I have known him forty-five minutes and you are already attempting to marry me off! You know that I am not interested. Find some other poor young woman to work your skills on."

"My skills indeed. You do not think he is handsome?"

"Of course he is handsome. I have two eyes! Sarah do be serious- he is a widower with two children, a good size farm, and probably wants to add to his brood by finding another woman to devote her life in his kitchen and on her back."

"You sound so bitter and for no reason. Your heart has never been touched. Do not be rash. This feels different to me. All of my previous match making attempts with you I have known before I presented them but this one," she paused, "well, this feels like some other divine providence arranged the meeting. Give it a chance."

Fanny could not help but relent. When Sarah got on her religious themes she was impossible to argue with. "As you wish sister but I promise you, he hardly said six sentences to me on the road and I doubt it will come to anything."


	8. Chapter 11

Fanny arrived at Netherfield hall in the morning with just enough time to receive a quick tour with the housekeeper of the beautiful decorations and rooms. The Bingleys had greatly improved many portions of the house before they arrived and everything was done in the first stare of fashion. There were even some rather too fashionable and less useful pieces with claw feet and ornate carvings. Fanny thought, were she wealthy she would certainly not fill her house with furniture that served no actual purpose. She hinted towards that modestly to the housekeeper who answered tactfully and dutifully, "I often enjoy looking at these pieces as I do my work. Miss Bingley is particularly enchanted with this style." Fanny smiled and read between the lines. The housekeeper probably thought they were purposeless and as she had already observed Miss Bingley in her shop, she knew that that lady had more money than taste.

They concluded the tour in the kitchen where Fanny had left her things to finish one last delicate piece in Netherfield's ovens. She had provided a beautiful spread from her bakery and from the smells surrounding her the rest of the food would be lovely as well. She worked with single minded diligence not noticing staff come and go until a hand on her waist interrupted her ministrations. She turned and saw James and said, "If you would have caused me to ruin this cake I would have sent you straight to Mr. Bingley to have yourself reported to a magistrate!"

He laughed over her shoulder and said, "Indeed I believe you would have but I am here to make your cake yet better my dearest one. The children have been busy picking blackberries and I have come with this delicious looking offering. Are you making your signature work?"

"What else? I nearly thought I did not have enough eggs! It is not right yet, I am still working on this recipe. I want it to be lighter still. It shall probably be the death of me! Nearly ten years I have worked to make this cake exactly what I want and it is still not there." She looked at her batter and sighed and James saw the look of intense concentration cross her face and she said absently, "I need a better composition of ingredients and I need a different instrument to beat the whites."

He turned her around and looked into her eyes and said, "You are the smartest woman I have ever met, if it can be done you will do it and I think your cake as it is is heavenly. Yes, indeed, so heavenly the angels could eat it! Angel food."

"If ever they name a cake by that name I shall quit the art!"

James smiled and moved so that they were as close as was proper for an unmarried couple and said, "If you could quit the art of solving your problems with that wit I have come to adore then I could as soon quit loving you and since I know one of those is not possible in this life then the other follows as a falsehood."

Fanny felt the tug of his nearness and his love and once again cursed the time remaining until the wedding. She said, "You sir are merely enamored with me because I refused to like you or to have you!"

"That may be, but I believe it was because I could never again abide living with a woman with cases of the nerves, fear of the vapors or a proclivity to lay about in silliness and boredom." He held her hand and said, "To me you are the woman I never thought existed."

She squeezed his hand back and said, "To me you are the man I never thought existed. Now, if you do not go and the housekeeper comes in here and sees me not at work you really might not exist anymore. She is very firm you know."

With a wink he said, "Then I shall go but you will not get rid of me that easy in two weeks!"

* * *

Fanny finished the cake and put it in the oven willing herself not to stand there watching it to make sure it rose properly. She instead occupied herself in helping the newly arrived additional cook staff to prepare some of the other dishes for the evening. She was very excited for the ball even though she was not a true participant. It was a pleasure to her to see her work enjoyed and relished. There was merriment in their work and they were in the midst of some friendly banter when Miss Penny Tillar came into the kitchen. Fanny recognized the slight, blonde woman who had come into her shop with a little girl in tow and asked first for a job and then for the old bread at discount. It seemed she was looking for her because when Penny saw her she grabbed a potato next to her and proceeded to start to peel. She waited until the din in the kitchen got loud again and she said in a low voice, "Miss Abright. I know it is quite forward of me given your generosity to my little family but I wondered if I could have a word with you?"

"Yes of course dear, and you know that is nothing. You pay for your bread the same as everyone else."

Penny blushed, "But I pay half and your goodness is not lost on me. I thank you. Do you think we could slip off where we might not be overheard?"

"I suppose." They both finished the work they had in hand and then they excused themselves. In the small servant dining area behind the kitchen they were alone and as soon as Fanny closed the door behind her Miss Tillar burst into tears. Fanny comforted her as best as she could but she had no idea how to stem the tide. Finally Penny was just softly sobbing and Fanny asked, "My dear, what can be so bad?"

It took some seconds for her to answer but eventually Fanny regained enough control of her emotions to say, "Miss Albright, I have received a letter from Mrs. Annesley. I believe that you are connected with that lady as well?"

Fanny gasped, "Yes! Did you attend her school?"

She answered, "I did but you were near graduation when I began and I have always been quiet and reserved."

"I do not remember you but it is likely my fault. My, what a small, small kingdom. What were the contents of this letter?"

"The kingdom is small indeed but I am actually intentionally in Meryton because of Mrs. Annesley." She stopped and wrung her hands and looked at Fanny with the largest and sweetest eyes and said, "If I tell you something please promise not the think poorly of me or Mrs. Annesley."

Fanny smiled a slight smile at this, "What little I know of you and the vast the deal I know of Mrs. Annesley would seem to indicate that it is not possible for me to think poorly of you or her, but please continue. I shall be fair."

"Oh, you are too kind. Mrs. Annesley said that you would be. I shall endeavor to tell all." She looked at Fanny with guilt and said, "It is not by mistake that I am here in Meryton and that you are here. When I came to Mrs. Annesley looking for another job she told me she knew of a previous student who worked independently in the small village of Meryton and from whom I was likely to receive work or kindness or both. We used you without your knowledge while relying on your charity."

"My dear you are all sweetness but you need not worry. Knowing or not knowing you have Mrs. Annesley's recommendation did not form my opinion of you. Your character did. From the first moment I met you and your little Emma I was convinced that you were well intentioned and sought only to provide for your little one."

"Oh dear. You are making this quite difficult. Do not think me an angel. I have not just imposed on your charity. I have imposed on your connections and your position in this small town though you may not realize it."

Fanny looked at her with a knowing look and said, "Certainly I realize that my connections were instrumental in getting you the job you have here but do not feel imposed on. Why exist as neighbors and humanity if we are unwilling to help our neighbors and live in community? And honestly, Penny, you must know that I selfishly take pleasures in being involved in peoples foibles. Especially the humorous ones."

Penny shook her head, "No, you do not yet understand. Yes, your position amongst these people provided me with an honest living but you also afforded me protection from their judgment, opened doors for me around town and provided relationships that would not have otherwise existed."

"Silly girl, I only achieved in a shorter amount of time what you would have achieved by the strength of your person. People would not have shunned you long here. Come, let us have no more talk of this." She smiled and chuckled a bit as she put one arm around Penny and continued, "Really, I must send a letter to Mrs. Annesley and tell her what a good joke this all is."

Abruptly, Penny grabbed hand draped over her shoulder and turned to Fanny and said, "No. This is not a joke. I am in great danger and as you have been the instrument of my salvation before I need you to be my escape from that danger."

"What? What can you mean danger? What are the contents of this letter?"

"If you wish to understand that we must go back to another time. A time when, to me, the world was brighter and more gay. I was young and naive as all young women tend to be but perhaps more trusting in the goodness of humanity and my fellow man than I am now."

* * *

Penny Mills was Mrs. Annesley's most enchanting and beautiful student. She was a natural study in all areas and excelled particularly in music and literature and she was to be Mrs. Annesley's star pupil in her annual ball. It was tradition at the school for the girls to plan and organize a school and family funded ball during their eighteenth year. Usually only two or three girls were of that age a year so that it was quite an undertaking. It was perhaps, beyond the social calling of her pupils but she figured if they could throw a fine public ball then they could throw any private, small party with ample success. It served also as a sort of coming out for the reduced social stature of her students. They would never enjoy a true season in London as a debutante, but she provided a lovely option for them to see and be seen by men and women of similar standing.

Harriet Annesley had it from a good source that Miss Penny Mills was descended from better stock then her ordinary pupil. She was the second cousin, twice removed of a current Viscount but there had been two unfavorable matches in her line, a grandmother and her father, too many children and then a living found in trade that caused the family to break official ties with the Mills. Penny did not seem to feel the loss and her father's marriage, though disappointing to the family, was a constant source of happiness to their children. They were a close knit family with the usual troubles mitigated by a lot of love, patience and humor.

On the night of the ball Penny was lovely and demure and the center of attention. Her mother marveled at her grace and her father felt that his money had been well spent at Mrs. Annesley's school. Harriet received many compliments on her finishing and there was a steady flow of young men who sought introductions. One such young man was Mr. George Wickham and though not all of the young men were permitted introductions he seemed to be one of the few who managed to meet Penny and engage her for a dance.

At the time, Mr. Wickham was still moderately flush with the settlement that Mr. Darcy gave him and he was carefree and incredibly magnetic. He was charming and open with her. He talked honestly and truthfully of his shortcomings and history to her in a way that he had not spoken of them in years. Penny had that effect on him and many others. People felt secure in her goodness and fairness. She never judged harsh a penitent soul. He begged her for a second dance and in the course of two dances Mr. Wickham knew he was in love for the first time. She was so fine a lady that even Mr. Darcy would not have found fault with her and on top of that she was of a similar station in life. It would have been too uncharacteristically altruistic of him not to also take into consideration her handsome dowry. She would come into some four thousand pounds upon her marriage.

After several weeks of acquaintance with Penny and her family, Mr. Wickham begged her father for Penny's hand in marriage. Mr. Mills was not pleased with the impulsive decision making displayed by such a declaration but he judged Mr. Wickham as a decent sort of young man and he had pleasing and seemingly open manners. Later that week Penny and George went on a seaside walk with her siblings leading or lagging them but generally playing enough to let the couple truly talk. Mr. Wickham was infatuated with the sweet English rose next to him. He poured out his heart to her. He confessed his feelings of inferiority as a boy and a steward the ancient Darcy family, he reminisced about his favored childhood and his lost friendship with Mr. Darcy and was even eminently fair about how their friendship dissolved saying, "The truth of it is, Miss Mills, I hated him because I was not him and all of my actions manifested that." He even went into great detail, with her permission, about his mistakes and bad decisions at Oxford and thereafter.

Penny, green in the ways of the world, needed an explanation on some of the finer points but as he continued to talk, her heart became softer and softer towards him and she felt that he was a man deserving of her pity. In a way he had spoken her language of love. She had found someone who was deeply broken and needed mending. Her heart felt a tug to be his balm. When he asked her if she would consent to be his wife and allow him to court her she felt herself honor bound to be the instrument of heaven in this man's life and consented. He stayed for dinner and after dinner they talked into the evening of their plans for the future. Plans to make amends to the Darcy family, pursue the law, visit the continent and even one day, purchase a small piece of land to call their own.

When Penny looked back at this bittersweet memory she believed even then- if she could have divorced her pity and love from her intellect- that George Wickham would never change. She wanted him to change and he was perhaps even in love with her enough that he wanted to change but like so many other resolves in that vacillating young man's life his discipline was short lived. On a night two months later when they were engaged to take a twilight stroll in the city gardens, George did not show. She waited hours for him and finally went to her mother's room and cried into her arms her concern that he was hurt or injured. The next morning, he appeared at her door looking as if he had not shaven and smelling as if he had been in the streets near the fish market over night. He begged for her forgiveness for his appearance and his absence and, for the first time of many times, he lied to her about his whereabouts and his actions. Penny, unused to deception, did not doubt his story about helping a family in distress at the docks and was so pleased with his chivalry that she allowed him the liberty of a kiss.

This cycle became more and more frequent and, though she was back in school and busy until she wed, she frequently wondered where her affianced was and the seed of doubt began to creep into her mind. One afternoon as they walked about the school grounds with one of the teachers in loose attendance, Penny swore that she saw one of her classmates glance sideways at him and wink as she walked by. She called Mr. Wickham to task immediately. He denied any such shared look and Penny, rather than persisting, looked so downcast and then began to blame herself for being jealous with such vigor that Mr. Wickham cried out for her to cease and confessed all of his misdeeds in the last three months. Her innocence and openness was irresistible. He had gambled, drank to excess and had even flirted with several of her classmates. She was angry but it was not in her nature to withhold forgiveness and as their time was short, he talked her into a secret rendezvous that night to further smooth over their difficulties and make amends.

George showed up in the small copse on the school grounds precisely on time, looking as fresh as ever with flowers and all the penitence of someone whose heart is truly breaking over his decisions. She believed, and it is possible that he believed, that his actions were a relapse into his previous behavior that would never happen again since they had brought her such pain. They were all set to part with a chaste kiss when George's passion got the best of him and he gently encircled her with his arms and began his slow seduction in a whisper with the breeze. All thoughts of his reformation were apparently lost to him and Penny was the innocent victim in a game that George had played many times with more hard willed women. He used the typical arguments about a man needing a woman and how their love naturally meant that they ought to be intimate and then he began to compliment her for her virtues while he distracted her virgin body with a type of heat and bliss she had never felt. At first she was very uncomfortable but her innocence and his argument about love and his need held her there and then when her hormones and her natural femininity began to take over she forgot to feel uncomfortable and allowed him to talk her into each loving act. In his defense he was an unnaturally attentive lover and he did still feel very much in love with Penny so he brought her to heights of pleasure that she never thought possible. When he finally claimed her maidenhood she never felt any pain, only more mounting pleasure as she looked with intense love in George's eyes. As they both came down from their physical high however, the soft glow of adoration that was previously there was replaced momentarily with something more sterile and more flinty than she had ever seen there and she asked on the verge of a sob, "Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her and smiled and softened again and said, "No, no. We should just get you in before any one finds you are missing." As he walked to the bar from the copse he thought, "Every wench, even the ones you think you love, are all the same. I had to know. I thought it would be different with her but it was not. D- it to hell that I am committed to her. The slut."

From that night, George became more scarce to her than ever before. When they were together in public he was still warm in her company but his warmth lacked the same depth. He did not blow off commitments to her but neither did he make many. Penny considered, because of their actions on that fateful night, that they were already married so it was out of the question to think of breaking the engagement and when a month had passed without her menses she began to be frantic to find a moment alone with George to tell him. After another week she got him alone in the drawing room in her home and told him her situation. He almost visibly became green and said hurtfully, "From one time you dumb chit? It cannot possibly be mine." She ran crying from the room. He did not chase. When next she saw him he avoided her company in a public assembly for as long as he could before people would notice and then he danced with her and she merely said, "It is not true. It is yours. What shall we do?" He did not answer and bowed at the conclusion of the dance and then proceeded to dance the next three reels with the most buxom flirts in the room while she watched on in pain.

Penny decided that the only thing she could do was to turn to her family for help as much as it would hurt them. Her mother and her father could not believe their ears and when she described George's recent attitude towards her they were first agog and then livid. This was not to be borne. They would marry and avert the scandal. They would move up the wedding and could marry next week and settle afterwards they told Penny. Later that night, Mr. Mills pistol on the table in front of Mr. Wickham was enough to convince that gentlemen that those terms were acceptable.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please comment. I hope I wasn't too hard on Mr. Wickham. Perhaps if Penny had come around before his Oxford days.


	9. Chapter 12

Warning: M- domestic violence. If you wish to skip it then skip the first section below.

* * *

Fanny was all astonishment as Penny continued to weave her tale. Penny did not hold any detail back and Fanny began to get more horrified as the story continued. She gasped when Penny recapped her Father forcing Mr. Wickham into marriage, "Did he really bring a pistol? But how could Wickham even consider getting out of the commitment? You must have needed to release him. I wonder that he did not just flee!"

Penny wondered that as well but just the same the next week they were wed and at what seemed like an appropriate time later, to outside eyes, Penny began to grow with child. From the start her marriage was just a facade. Once it was available to him, Mr. Wickham added her dowry to his remaining funds from Mr. Darcy and then was rarely seen at home. When he was home he railed at Penny that her housekeeping was inadequate, her appearance slovenly and her love for him obviously lacking. His abuse was mostly of the verbal form. He manipulated her into walking on egg shells. She was convinced that everything she did was poorly done. All of the finishing of Mrs. Annesley's star pupil could not override the constant barrage of insults that George slung at Penny.

She tried diligently to meet his demands. When she was six months pregnant and getting big with the weight of the baby her home was spotless and she cooked three meals a day just in case he was at home to partake. All day she slaved over being a better wife and demonstrating she loved him and yet her effort seemed only to make him angrier. The situation escalated one night over dinner when George threw his plate, food and all at her as she sat at the table. She tried to shield her face with her arms as best as she could but she was covered in stew and Mr. Wickham sneered and said, "There, now you appear the dirty whore that you are. You disgust me. I am going out this evening." In tears she fled from the room glad that her baby was not harmed and sought refuge in her Bible and chastised herself for not doing a better job with dinner.

The next time she saw him was late at night two days later when she was retiring for bed. He had not visited her since their union before their marriage and he had a glint in his eye that terrified her as she stood to greet him. She began by apologizing for two days previous and he laughed as if she had said something incredibly funny and then without saying a word he slapped her face, turned her around and bent her over the bed and had his way with her. He was rough and it took what seemed like forever to her and she cried out to him that he would hurt the baby, that he must not, but he continued unrelenting and painfully held her in place. When he finished he said nothing and only picked up his maniacal laugh.

In his absence at home, two weeks later, Penny heard a pounding on the door and when she got there she found one of her younger brothers in tears. He was speaking gibberish and running on and on about a fight and a drowning and Penny had to get him to calm down as he dragged her through the streets to their home. When they got there he was still not coherent but Penny understood immediately when she saw the body of her father, cold and blue on the living room floor. The local magistrate was there and he was asking Penny's mother questions. Mrs. Mills was devastated and Penny nearly threw up at the sight of her father. She gathered the remaining children to her and walked them back to her old room and they sat there and cried together as a family. It was a long afternoon and evening and before she could go home the magistrate asked for her address to visit her in the morning for interrogation. He was gentle with her but he told her it was his job to rule out foul play.

When she walked heavily over the threshold of her home with the burden of the last couple hours on her heart she saw her husband sitting next to the living room fire. He walked towards her, grabbed her face in his two hands and squeezed hard and menacingly said, "Penny, last night we were together. You will say that to the magistrate when he comes. If you do not say it I will kill you and that bastard child of yours in your sleep. Make no mistake about it. I will drown you as I drowned him for forcing me into this union. You are worthless to me and he represented that you would be a good wife. Now he is dead like you will be if you don't keep your mouth shut." Though he held her face in place roughly her eyes darted for a place to hide. This man had just confessed to murdering her father. Her child's father was a cold blooded murderer. He consigned her to her room for the night and locked her in.

She heard him preparing to go to the bar or no doubt a gambling house later and Penny thanked the Lord for His Mercy. She had long held a copy of the key to her room. She would flee tonight. She waited for the door to shut and then sprang into action. Packing several band boxes and her small purse of funds that she kept from her husband she left the house in darkness and went to the one place that she knew she would be safe.

Mrs. Annesley was sleeping lightly when she heard the rap on her door and saw it open to a vision of a scared looking Penny Mills. No, it was Penny Wickham now. Penny embarrassingly explained all to Mrs. Annesley who rapidly replaced shock with fuming ire. How could someone take advantage of this sweet and naive girl? When she got to this evening Mrs. Annesley protested and told her that she must stay, she must tell the truth and she must see him convicted. Penny protested that she could not. It would be the word of a woman against a man. She felt strongly that her neighbors would side with his account. They had heard Wickham mistreat her before. Perhaps they believed that he would not behave that way unless her incompetency were true. They also had to know that she was home that evening. She had walked next door to borrow her neighbor's smaller cast iron pot. Why would she cook a meal requiring extra pots if she had been alone? She felt hemmed in on all sides but mostly she was terrified of his retribution. Mrs. Annesley tried to press her and she continued to refuse until she gave up and asked her what it was that she did plan on doing and how she could help.

Penny wanted to be hidden. Did Mrs. Annesley know of a place that she could hide herself under another identity. She did not care about the arrangements or how people would view her given her pregnancy. Mrs. Annesley recommended to her a small mining operation about fifty miles inland from Ramsgate. They had requested a lady in their remote mining area to do the washing and cooking for the camp. The pay was meager and the job was beneath notice for one of her girls- she was going to reply in the negative. Now she thought it might do the trick for Penny and she suggested it as a possible solution. Without a second thought Penny agreed.

That very night she left Ramsgate with a signed and sealed letter of recommendation for a Miss Penny Tillar from Mrs. Annesley and her scant possessions. She kissed Harriet goodbye with tears in her eyes and gave her a note to be delivered to her mother that said briefly,

_Mother, _

_I love you dearly. Know that I would not leave you unless it was absolutely necessary. One day I hope to see you again and we shall both see dear Papa again in heaven.  
_

_Yours, most sincerely,_

_Penny_

* * *

When she arrived at the camp the men were none too keen on her family condition but she left them no choice but to settle on her when she immediately took over the cooking and the laundry and without complaint began to work tirelessly for them. At about two weeks into her position the foreman, a large man with dirty blond hair and a full beard approached her with some awkwardness and said, "'We can't but 'ha noticed Miss Tillar, that ye are in what we call the family way. We have a man 'ere what can 'elp with that when your time is near. 'E ain't no midwife or all but 'is dear departed had ten urchins 'e brought in the world hisself." The man looked nearly the color of a beet when he finished and Penny had the good grace to accept the name of the man and then change the subject to that evening's dinner.

Penny met this surrogate midwife, Mr. Spencer, the next day and was surprised to find that he sounded more educated and refined than his partners and it seemed to her that he had experienced great hardships and heart aches and sought the labor of the mines to erase his memories. His dearly loved wife was gone and eight of his ten children had not survived childhood. Both of the other boys had been lost at sea serving on the same vessel. He offered his advice and expertise to her willingly and stated that it would be his greatest privilege to help another child into the world. Though she was less trusting of humanity before, she trusted Mr. Spencer because she had no other choice.

When her waters broke several weeks later while the men were working she took to her small temporary hovel and dealt with her pain as best as she could. When she heard the men start walking back home after their work and then when they saw that she was not in her usual station next to the camp fire or down by the stream they sent a man to come looking for her. She covered herself and between pants said, "I am so sorry. I believe that my baby is ready to arrive. Dinner will have to be leftovers from lunch." The man's eyes got big and ran from the hovel to get Mr. Spencer who was already walking that way since he had guessed her time must have arrived. He stooped into her small living area and questioned Penny about the count that he had trained her too keep. He taught her that with each of his own children his wife insisted on not being confined to the bed. It was unconventional but he allowed her to pace, to bend, to squat in her pain. He kept his encouragement steady and dabbed her forehead with cold water when she asked. When the time came that he described as the "great pressure" he directed her that she was to push with her lower abdomen as best as she could in whatever position was most comfortable for her. She chose a squat as she held on to her small camp chair for balance and Mr. Spencer did as he did many times before her, he prepared to catch the child. When the lusty screams were heard Penny cried in disbelief while Mr. Spencer wrapped the small child in linens, announced it was a girl and explained to her that she needed to lay down so he could clean up the area and so she could feed the child and bond. He suggested that she stay bed-ridden for at least two weeks but she refused and said, "If I can walk tomorrow I shall and I shall execute my duty to you all."

He responded, "Just like my Bess you are. Having a baby one day and hollering at me the next." After some more advice and ministrations he left and Penny began to bask in the first true happiness that she had experienced since learning that her father was dead. She spoke to the baby, "Yes. Grandpa would have loved you. We will call you Emma after his mother. My beautiful Emma."

* * *

Penny and Emma stayed in the small tent city for another year and a half before the mine dried up and was dissolved. She continued to work with Emma strapped to her and the men doted on the little baby and loved to hold her and entertain her at meal times. She truly brightened the life of the camp and Penny was heartened to know that her little dear had twenty fathers who spoiled her. She wrote letters to Mrs. Annesley as a "P.G. Tillar" requesting her to look for a different station when she learned that the mine was soon to be completely exhausted and that is when Mrs. Annesley connected her to Miss Albright and suggested that she take her small savings from the mine and move to the town of Meryton.

Fanny was sitting down by the time that Penny brought her tale back full circle. She had wavered between intense hatred of Mr. Wickham and admiration of this seemingly delicate girl before her. She thought that Penny must possess an incredible inward strength but the poor girl continued to sell herself short.

"Penny, what were the contents of the letter? Will you tell me now?"

"Yes. It was a letter from Mrs. Annesley warning me that Mr. Wickham is here. In Meryton."

"I have known that for some time. In fact, Mrs. Annesley asked me to report that information to her. I wish she would have told me directly. I suppose it was your secret to keep. But surely he does not know you are here! He is with a regiment that was assigned here out of any number of places. Besides I do not know how he was even able to leave Ramsgate. You must have attracted more attention to him with your escape. How did he get away with murdering your father?"

Penny sighed, "I have it second hand from Mrs. Annesley but in his public testimony he declared that he was home with me and the neighbors corroborated that alibi because they did not know any better and because I always prepared dinner for two. He was of course asked about my whereabouts but he was able to say that I was in my confinement with family in the country and my trip could not be delayed due to complications. My mother, after reading my letter must have been manipulated into agreeing with him. I am almost afraid to know how he must have used her in her grief."

Fanny asked, "So they never revisited Mr. Wickham as being complicit in the crime after that testimony?"

"No, as I have heard, the investigation was dropped and no evidence of foul play was found. They concluded that he must have stumbled into the water and was not a strong enough swimmer to swim against the current."

"Well, we must protect you and keep him from learning you are here. You will stay in my protection until things blow over. Where is Emma?"

"She is at her nanny's home. I have asked the Overton family to host her for a couple of days because of the Netherfield ball ostensibly but I would not have imposed had it not been for Mr. Wickham's presence here."

They heard some commotion on the other side of the door and Fanny quickly ended with, "Ask Mrs. Reed if you can stay here for the next two nights- she will have room enough for you down here. If you do not see me or hear from me later this evening stay here until tomorrow. Do not go out of doors."

Penny nodded agreement and then Fanny in a loud voice opened the door and said, "Yes indeed Penny, my deserts will be the talk of the party!" She looked after Fanny's wake and murmured agreement She would not dare leave Netherfield hall. If worse came to worse she could always attempt to beg an audience from Mr. Sharp to see his master and explain her situation. Surely Mr. Darcy, knowing what he did of her from Mrs. Annesley would help protect her.


	10. Chapter 13

Thank you all for being patient- this part was tough and I'm not through the woods yet. Please review!

* * *

As they piled into the carriage for the ride to Netherfield Elizabeth couldn't help but feel excited about the coming evening. She recalled with a mild blush her walk that morning and smiled at a fleeting thought, "I begin to think Mr. Darcy's manners very pleasant indeed." To her right, Lydia and her mother were talking over one another about the quantity of red coats that would be present that night. Elizabeth started when she heard Lydia say,

"Yes, I fully except that Mr. Wickham will single me out from among all the ladies. We are great friends you know."

Elizabeth unexpectedly answered, "I would have you be more careful about how you choose your friends Lydia. He is not well talked about in town."

"My sisters may be jealous of me but tonight I shall have fun!"

Her sister responded with more intensity, "I am not jealous of you Lydia. Have a care for how we appear with you chasing after officers like a silly flirt!"

Mr. Bennet thought it prudent to interject here as he saw the telltale look in Lizzie's eyes indicating that she was not going to keep her temper in hand, "Now, Lizzie, what can you have against the man? I thought that you received his attentions willingly at your aunts."

She flushed with embarrassment but, oh well, now was as good a time as any to get the word out, "I am ashamed to say I did Father, but since that evening I have heard such reports of him from town that make honest folk cringe."

That unfortunately was all that Lizzie could confess at the moment because Mr. Collins of course had much to say on this head. Mary joined in with him and then Lydia and her mother after conceding that perhaps Mr. Wickham was no good (though he was the handsomest) continued to squeal on about the other officers.

Just when Elizabeth thought they would never arrive they began to see the lighted pathway to the carriage drop off at Netherfield and the whole carriage hushed with amazement at the beauty of Netherfield in the twilight. That is, until Mr. Collins chimed in, "What small front windows Netherfield has in comparison to Rosings. Lady Catherine's windows must be at least double that height and width." He continued like that without response from the rest of the coach occupants until he awkwardly stopped as no one was in the mood to humor him on the subject.

* * *

Elizabeth started up the stairs into Netherfield in proper order behind her Mother and Father and Jane escorted by Mr. Collins. She suddenly felt such flutters in her stomach as she had never experienced. She had espied Mr. Darcy standing at the end of the receiving line and it appeared that he had been looking for her. He smiled at her as he waited for the next person in line and the smile went all the way into the depths of her soul. She only paid a scant amount of attention to her family embarrassing themselves with Mr. Bingley and his sisters as she contemplated Mr. Darcy's broad shoulders, tall stature, the wonderful way that his hair swept across his forehead and how his sideburns twitched when he smiled.

She prayed that he was as distracted as she was because her mother was really in fine form this evening. Raving about the decorations and beauty and wealth of Mr. Bingley. It did appear that he took her lack of manners in stride as they approached him, though he was quiet, but when he directly took Mrs. Bennet's hand to shake it and complement her on her fine dress Elizabeth thought she would faint. Had Mr. Darcy just attempted to be civil with her mother? Mrs. Bennet, equally astonished replied, "Why Mr. Darcy, you truly are perceptive! I have refashioned this gown from one of the finest pieces of my wedding trousseau. I can see that you are an admirer of only the finest clothes. You will surely not disagree that my Lizzie," she yanked Elizabeth forward in front of Jane, "looks amazingly well in her silk taffeta. I was just telling Mr. Bennet this evening that Elizabeth's beauty is beginning to finally meet Lydia's."

Mr. Darcy was completely affronted by her speech and regretted soundly his compliment. Not because he gave it untruthfully- Elizabeth's mother did look well this evening and he was trying to be more civil- but because he had encouraged Mrs. Bennet's outburst and the embarrassed flush creeping across Elizabeth's face. Thankfully her parents and family moved on after Mrs. Bennet gave a knowing look to Elizabeth and she had a moment to apologize to Mr. Darcy.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Darcy. My mother has never learned how to receive a compliment with grace." Neglecting to mention her shamelessly throwing Elizabeth at him.

He simply said, "I am practicing as we discussed this morning Miss Elizabeth and I begin to believe that your mother does not brag enough. Lydia's beauty. Perhaps Aphrodite." Elizabeth caught wind of his flirtation but it was not with playful eyes that he gazed at her as he said this. His eyes wore a dark expression and there was a heaviness and richness that unsettled her stomach. Anyone looking at them would have suspected that he had just given her a stern set down of some sort. She blushed deeply and he continued,

"Do not forget about our dances. I will claim them promptly." With that she was swept forward as new guests arrived and partially in a trance sought to find Miss Lucas.

* * *

Mr. Darcy watched with regret as Elizabeth retreated and paid little heed to the new introductions as he was consumed by his thoughts. Just eight hours ago he would never have thought to compliment Mrs. Bennet whether it was merited or not. She was a vulgar woman beneath his notice but this evening when he saw the minute similarity in appearance to Elizabeth and her fine dress he could not resist. He did regret that Mrs. Bennet did not possess an iota of refinement but in fairness to Elizabeth he chose to view her in a less proud manner. She was a mother with an entailed estate, without financial freedom, poorly suited to her husband and bound by the conventions of her sex to silliness and husband chasing. He had met many like her in the ton but they had the money to command deference where Mrs. Bennet did not. She was doing all that she knew how to do and Mr. Darcy thanked providence that it was clearly not Mrs. Bennet who took charge of Elizabeth's education. Mr. Bennet and his encouragement of higher pursuits for his eldest daughters must be behind their manners. He wondered if Mr. Bennet had exhausted his energies or gave up before the last three came around and found it did not matter. He was happy that Elizabeth was who she was regardless of the manners of others.

As the line of arriving guests concluded Mr. Darcy heard the first strain of music and joined the throng in going into the ballroom. The couples were lining up as Mr. Bingley led his sister out to open the ball and Mr. Darcy saw Elizabeth standing opposite to Mr. Collins and noted that she was taking no pleasure in whatever it was he was talking about. The dance began and he looked on in consternation as Mr. Collins mis-stepped and trod all over Elizabeth's fine slippers. He also saw with quite a lot of disdain that Mr. Collins attempted to take sloppy liberties with the closeness of her person- grabbing her bare arm at times instead of her gloved hand. This made him furious and he saw that she attempted to reign in his awkwardness but he was entirely left footed on the dance floor and she did not know what she could do about his misplaced hands. Instead of the old feelings that used to wash over him that this was all beneath him he felt intense jealousy and again knew that he had seen such a spectacle before forgiven for station, title or wealth and sought only to rescue Elizabeth from her cousin captor. He was interrupted in this reverie by Miss Charlotte Lucas whom he vaguely remembered being introduced to at the public assembly.

She stood next to him and without ceremony said, "Good evening Mr. Darcy. I see you are enjoying the view of the dance this evening."

Though he would normally have replied with monosyllables he steeled himself to carry on a conversation for Elizabeth and said,"Indeed. I do not much enjoy dancing myself but there is something to be said for watching the dance unfold before you."

She replied, "I find that it gives me time to think and that I like to hear the steady rhythm as I see the couples respond with their movement."

"Indeed. It lulls one into thought, like a ship." Mr. Darcy said.

"I will have to take your word on that for I have never been on the sea."

He turned to her and said, "I suspect you would enjoy it."

"Perhaps."

He turned from her and then as if gaining a second wind turned back and said, "Miss Lucas, would you like to dance?"

Charlotte looked astonished but had the good manners to reply in the affirmative and he offered his hand and they found a spot in line. Mr. Darcy had surprised himself and the whole room but no one more so than Elizabeth who was pleased to see him deign to talk to Charlotte and thought she might need smelling salts when she saw him offer his hand to her to join the dance. Elizabeth wondered if her vanity was prompting her to think that this effort, in addition to his compliment to her mother, was to impress her. All this because she had found fault with Wickham? She thought with a wide grin that she would have to ask Hill more often to find out young men's characters if this were the result.

Mr. Darcy found an agreeable partner in Miss Lucas. She did not carry herself with the grace of Elizabeth and she definitely did not have her lithe figure or witty mind but she was well informed and made quite a few comical observations. He also saw that she commiserated with his desire to spare Elizabeth more embarrassment at the hands of Mr. Collins. She hinted as much to him amidst the second dance and he nodded silently his agreement which she took as tacit permission to interrupt Elizabeth and Mr. Collins. When they arrived at the end of the line Charlotte curtsied to Mr. Darcy and they stepped away from the group and then he saw Charlotte quite stealthily rip a bit of the hem on her dress as she stood by the punch. She promptly told her father about it and insisted that only Elizabeth could help so that Sir Lucas felt it was necessary to politely interrupt Elizabeth. Charlotte and Mr. Darcy shared a conspiratorial smile and Elizabeth led Charlotte from the room.

* * *

When they were alone, without ceremony, Charlotte rounded on Elizabeth asking, "You do know that Mr. Darcy is in love with you?"

Elizabeth was speechless.

"I see that you do not as very little could render you without words," Charlotte said with a raised eyebrow. "Believe me. He loves you. Do you return his regard?"

She willed herself to speak, "I hardly know."

Charlotte responded, "You must. You could not deny a man of his standing. It would be unheard of."

It was easier to respond to this, "I most certainly could and you know enough of me to know that I would but if I do love him then of course I will not deny him. I have not formed my feelings completely. His character is very hard to make out and tonight he has confused me yet more. What were you two talking of?"

Charlotte recapped her conversation with her and Elizabeth was more and more amazed as Charlotte said, "Surely this must all be an effort to win you but how did he know that he was not well received? Have you spoken to him on that head?"

Elizabeth blushed, "We did share a chance conversation this morning in which I think that I may have offended him but I had no idea that one conversation could cause such a change to come over someone."

"Well obviously he is not so changed. He must have always possessed some amiability of character. Perhaps we just did not see it under his stiff manners."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said sighing. They were then interrupted by a soft rap on the door and a tall, thin man dressed in fine livery entered. He addressed Charlotte saying, "Madam, Mr. Darcy sent me to see that the hem of your dress is repaired adequately for the evening." The two girls realized this must be Mr. Darcy's personal man and this kind gesture gave Elizabeth yet another thing to think on.

In truth, Mr. Sharp had heard quite a bit of their conversation before he came in. It was unintentional, but he justifiably had an interest in the lady who had captured his master's heart. It was hard to believe any one was worthy of him and he most certainly wanted to make sure that she was not enamored with his fortune or station. From the sounds of the conversation, Mr. Sharp's approval would be gained and then he thought to himself, "But I know better than to think that Mr. Darcy would seek to truly please any but himself in this kind of decision." Nor would I.

* * *

Mr. Sharp repaired the small rip in Charlotte's dress so admirably that none could see that there was a rip at all and the two ladies returned to the party. In addition to the enlightening conversation that Charlotte and Elizabeth shared, Mrs. Bennet was doing her own conversing. She forcibly pulled Mr. Collins aside to a near deserted room and spoke in a whisper, "Sir, I know we discussed Miss Elizabeth as our olive branch but I really do believe that she would not be a good fit for you." Mrs. Bennet proceeded to outline several reasons that she did not think that they would suit and then she wisely used her biggest trump card when he still seem unfazed saying, "But, Mr. Collins, what would Lady Catherine say about my bold and rash Lizzie? At times she is just not fit for polite company. Takes after her father I'm afraid."

At this Mr. Collins was all horror and needed convincing that any of the girls would be acceptable to his noble patroness but Mrs. Bennet was too wily for him and she suggested such merit in her middle daughter who was so opposite to Lizzie that Mr. Collins could not help but agree with her observations. After he excused himself to find the young lady, "and bestow upon her all the compliments pleasing a young woman," Mr. Bennet approached Mrs. Bennet and said, "You were extraordinarily sly with Mr. Collins just then. You cannot possibly have meant to spare Lizzie. What do you have planned?"

She started at his words because she was surprised to see him there and knew that he had overheard her but then she sidled next to him and coyly asked, "My dear Mr. Bennet whatever can you mean? Sly? I have no recollection." He laughed while excusing himself and felt a tinge of something he had not felt in a long time: interest in his wife.

Mr. Bennet figured he ought to keep an eye on her latest handiwork and handiwork it was. It was with a large amount of disbelief that Mr. Bennet watched as Mr. Collins led his middle daughter to the dance floor. She never danced and always had a long and conservative excuse at the ready but it appeared that she followed him with alacrity. For some reason, even with their terrible form and figures, the two of them actually complemented one another in the reel. There was genuine mirth between them at their missed steps and Mr. Bennet heard as they moved within range of him Mr. Collins actually talk of something other than Lady Catherine or her estate. In fact, it sounded like their conversation was of a spontaneous sort even if the subject was utterly dull. He could not believe his eyes or ears. This defied reality. Would no one act in character this evening?

* * *

Mr. Darcy claimed his fair partner when she returned to the ballroom. The music had already progressed to near the end of the third reel and he knew that he only had two more dances left before dinner was served. He wanted them to be perfect and he said as much before they began, "Miss Elizabeth, I find that two dances will not be near enough to share all that I have to tell you this evening. I know I promised to tell you of Mr. Wickham but now I only wish to do so if that is your absolute desire. If not, let us enjoy our company without the ghost of one not worth more of our precious time than we have already afforded him."

She answered, "It is not my desire to talk of him. This morning I told you I disbelieved him and I do not need to hear your story to be certain. In fact, may I be so bold as to change the subject and say thank you?"

"For what?"

"For treating my family and my friends with kindness when they deserve only civility and condescension."

He smiled at her, "In that you are wrong. Miss Lucas is very sensible and observant and though she might be lost in London crowds, she is better educated company then half the women there."

Elizabeth feigned anger but her smile was obvious as she said, "And you thought to find only country chits and bumpkins in these parts."

"In fairness, yes, but I should have stuck with my gut about the country. Why should I not be pleased in Hertforshire when I am so well pleased in Derbyshire?"

Laughing she said, "Indeed, sir, why not?"

The music struck up and he held out his hand to lead her to the line not realizing that she had removed her gloves and the shock of their bare hands touching for the very first time caused him to stop suddenly and look at her. She was not looking at him. She too was looking her hand placed lightly on his. He forced himself to continue walking and they shared the smallest glance transmitting intense waves of attraction on both sides. When they took their place across from one another neither could look the other in the eye as they were both focused on physically connecting again in the dance. This potent and almost tangible desire to touch and be touched was so strong that neither of them found words to occupy the half hour of dance. All but Charlotte thought that, though they made a handsome couple, they certainly could have nothing in common since they said not a word to one another. In fact, there were many women who harrumphed at Elizabeth when she stayed with him for the second dance. Mr. Darcy was on the dance floor finally! They wanted their shot with the man with ten thousand pounds a year!


	11. Chapter 14

_My dear readers: I am sincerely remiss in this post. It is with a sense of duty that I continue this story. I can honestly say it has stretched my capacity at imagination and it is taking a fair amount of discipline to proceed. Unsurprisingly, new characters and peripheral characters are the hardest to write. Without further adieu, however, I turn it over to the cast and crew.  
_

_Please Review!_

* * *

Penny sat in the balcony above the ballroom and discretely took in the beauty of the evening. The ladies were all elegance and the men were dashing. Even the night air itself seemed to conspire to create the perfect temperature and humidity in the room for romance and beauty. She watched Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley and beamed with pride at the fact that she had been responsible for fixing their hair so beautifully and for ensuring their dress and accessories were just right. Miss Bingley, as always, was the height of all that was high fashion at the moment. Her gown was a deep navy blue silk that accentuated the beautiful red hue of her hair and the fine alabaster of her skin. It was a risque color for a maiden but she figured she could get away with it at a private ball in the country if any where. Her sweet-heart neckline was just high enough on her bosom to be considered acceptable and her sleeves were gathered at her shoulders and extended to her petite wrists in flat folds of silk. Her skirts draped from a high empire waist into a swooping scalloped hemline. It was a very talented seamstress who envisioned this dress and it must have cost Miss Bingley a month's pin money for the material and sewing but looking at her from above Penny had to agree it was worth it. Penny had allowed several large curls to escape from her swept up hair to drape around her collarbone and much to her dismay Miss Bingley, rather than choosing no adornment other than these curls, chose a large princess cut sapphire necklace of a similar color to her dress to wear as the centerpiece. Penny thought that it detracted from an otherwise breath-taking ensemble and wondered if Miss Bingley would ever learn subtlety and nuance when it came to style. Probably not she thought with a sigh.

Ceasing her meditation on the two host sisters she let her eyes wander to the other guests. She picked out the hitherto unknown to her Mr. Darcy from the crowd. He seemed keen on studying one of the doors leading off the ballroom through which the young lady he had been dancing with and another lady had just exited. From her vantage she saw the strong set of his shoulders and proud lift in his chin and chuckled to herself at the resemblance in stature to Mr. Sharp. She wondered if Mr. Sharp, Mr. Darcy's senior by more than ten years, had taught him as a boy just such a way to stand to command the whole room. It was Aristotle's chicken or egg dilemma and she concluded there would never be a way to truly know and that perhaps one born into such a station as Mr. Darcy did not even need schooling in the art.

She continued to think on this until she was surprised to see Mr. Sharp as he opened the door for the two ladies who were returning to the ballroom. Without willing it and without knowing why, she saw him peer up into the orchestra pit and appear to look directly at her. From this distance it was hard to tell, and honestly, how could he know she was up here? Wiping the thought from her mind as pure silliness she watched as Mr. Sharp closed the doors and Mr. Darcy sought out the taller of the two ladies who had exited the room with single-minded purpose. They joined the dance and as they moved up the set and got closer to the orchestra Penny saw that his fair partner was indeed a beautiful complement to him. She wore a much simpler gown than Miss Bingley but it was a beautiful light pink tinged silk taffeta gown with basic sleeves and a less fashionably high empire waist. Penny could see that what the dress lacked in design the one who donned it made up for in natural beauty and magnetism. Many eyes were drawn to her as she danced and her own eyes had a sparkle in them that infected those around her.

Penny saw women look on her in undisguised envy and men in masked admiration and every one, as their eyes flitted away, brought some of her innate excitement back to their own conversations or dance. She was electrifying the crowd and quite oddly she was doing so without saying any words. She and Mr. Darcy's eyes were locked on one another but they did not speak. Penny was not as easily fooled as those on the floor. She had seen the way Mr. Darcy stared after that door as she disappeared into it. He was completely smitten with this woman and from the looks of the lady's twinkling eyes they had found an equal object of admiration. Penny was sucked into their romance and drew on their energy. Was she the only one who could feel it? Clearly others felt Elizabeth's magnetism but as a couple their chemistry radiated the whole length and breadth of the ballroom. She stared for a solid ten minutes reveling in the couple and their perfect movements and the movement of the dance and then her eye caught the one other person in the ballroom who seemed to feel the waves of attraction coming from the handsome couple: Miss Bingley.

Her look of disgust was utterly unattractive. Penny observed such barely contained rage that she almost left her seat to search out Mr. Sharp to prevent and altercation but she was saved from such an action and froze in her spot when a man in a red coat whose face she could not see but whose hair looked too familiar approached Miss Bingley. He bowed before her and offered his hand and when they turned to join the line she finally let out her breath. It was not Mr. Wickham.

* * *

Caroline was fuming. How could he? Had he not observed Miss Bennet's hideous family? The mother was ridiculous, the father impotent and the children absolute blights on the kingdom. She was shaking with rage and felt nothing but white hot ire at the amount of effort she'd put into her dress and person for this occasion. Did he think that a figure like hers could be found just any where in England. The biscuits she missed were not the problem however, it was more that she felt Mr. Darcy was her entitlement. He had been hers since Charles introduced them and now this country chit in her hideous taffeta had captured his heart by pretending she did not want him. How gauche of her!

She had been staring at the pair for so long that she neglected to even notice when an officer stood in front of her until he bowed. She startled and reverted to learned manners and offered him her hand. He did not kiss her for she was not gloved but he did hold her fingers lightly as he requested a dance. Out of spite and emotional turmoil she was tempted to refuse just to get a heated rise out of whoever this stranger was but again her training overwhelmed her and she found herself responding, "Yes." Yes!? I have not been introduced to the gentleman! What am I thinking? Better, what is he thinking, the philistine!?

When he stood she immediately recognized the features from the first assembly in Meryton but could not place the name. At least they had been introduced. She would dance with him but she would not like it. He interrupted her thoughts with a knowing look and said, "Miss Bingley, thank you for the honor. I believe we were introduced several weeks ago when I was on a leave of absence to visit my Uncle here in Meryton. I remember your name but I know I was one of many that night. I am Captain Denny but that night I believe I was introduced to you as Mr. Elliot Denny." She merely nodded her assent and as he led her to the line he glanced askance at his fair partner and continued, "I am sure that I will say the wrong thing but I must say it. You look ravishing this evening."

She gasped, had this peon actually complimented her person? She quickly processed that thought and folded it into something much more grim- Captain Denny was the only person who complimented her this evening besides her maid who clearly disapproved of her jewels as she put her necklace on her. It hit her like so many daggers to realize that not one person in the receiving line had said a word. Oh, they commented on the space, the drive, the home and her efforts but not her person. She felt a small fissure in her composure and she told herself she would not crack. No one got the better of Caroline Victoria Bingley. Hardening herself she put up her usual emotional barriers and returned to the conversation saying, "You did not say the wrong thing Captain Denny. You were merely the only one brave enough to say it."

He looked at her in mirthful shock and smirked as her replied "Surely not! Any man within twenty feet of you would easily concede that you are the finest woman in this room. Any who would not I would challenge to a duel and I am known throughout the colonies for my skills with a sword. But I apologize. I run on and flatter myself."

Caroline began to be genuinely amused by this man in spite of her grim mood and asked, "How long have you been a master at swordsmanship?"

He pretended to study her hard before he answered and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

She laughed, "I hardly think anything you tell me in a crowded ballroom will remain a secret and besides you barely know me. Why would I keep your secrets?"

"Ah, then you have not learned the art of secrecy. The trick is hide it in plain sight with someone that can neither do you credit or harm. Say it in a crowd. Shout it with such authority and truth that no one can possibly believe something so outlandish is true."

"You have a queer view on things, but I will relent. Yes, I_ can_ keep a secret. Most of the issue is whether I choose to keep it."

He looked at her with a half grin, "I have met a worthy adversary in you madam but I will tell you my secret and I suspect you will _choose_ to keep it. I am the fifth bastard son of a rather illustrious Duke who spends lots of time fencing when he is not holed up in a laboratory doing what he calls, 'Scientific Experiments.'"

She knew just such a Duke- Cavendish. There could be no other. She processed this information, smiled and said, "I see. So you won your father's approval with your skill?"

"I am an open book in your hands madam but now I ask again: will you tell my secret or have I won you over?"

"The one I find is not a secret. My brother sought to gain our father's approval until his dying day. If you would like me to keep that then I'm afraid your sex has already outed you. The other, while certainly interesting, holds little bearing with me and I have already forgotten what you said."

She looked at him pointedly and then attended to a little bunch in her dress as she concentrated on her steps. He looked at her with amusement and said, "Really? I would have thought that my secret would have had quite a bit of bearing with you Miss Bingley."

She flushed crimson at his suggestion that she would care for his company merely because he was the son of a titled gentlemen but she boldly looked him in the eye and with a commanding sneer said, "You thought wrong then. What possible interest would such a revelation hold for me? I care nothing for title or rank."

Captain Denny openly grinned at her and it only angered her more to see that he was genuinely laughing at her expense. She remained silent deciding just how poorly she would be perceived if she merely quit the dance with this infuriating man. Their steps at that moment brought their faces in close proximity however and rather than continue to laugh Captain Denny said in a low voice, "I know you care a great deal indeed. Your eyes have rested for too long this evening on a certain wealthy gentlemen who is neither titled nor civil to you. As you are looking quite beautiful in your frock- which I presume you purposefully wore to raise eyebrows- I am prepared to offer you an evening with a gentlemen who will be more than civil to you. Should you refuse, I will not force you, I will merely find my amusement elsewhere. Now, are you as worthy adversary as I thought or not Miss Bingley?"

She looked at him intently and then stepping back with the other women in the line and effected boredom and said with a small yawn and a barely perceptible twinkle in her eye, "Why Captain Denny, I thought you would be better at sparring for all your skill with the sword. Shall we commence a second round and perhaps this time you can challenge me."

* * *

Penny checked the time and knew her break was fast coming to a close as she was watching Miss Bingley and the military man dance. It seemed that someone had done a good job of distracting her mistress from her purposeful staring in the direction of Mr. Dracy and, for Miss Bingley's sake, Penny felt genuine relief that she might enjoy the evening. She remembered back to the assembly after George had found out she was with child and thought no one deserved to feel the fire hot scorn of a beloved in the dance bestowing their love on another. No, Miss Bingley, though she could be maddening, demanding and downright rude to her, deserved more.

Miss Tillar was lost in these thoughts on her way to the kitchens when she bumped into someone solid and was knocked against one of the claw-footed sideboards in the hall. She hit her hip with some force on the ledge of the table and used all her force of character to keep in a squeal of pain. Breathing deeply she looked up to see that she had run into none other than Mr. Sharp. She was quickly distracted from her pain by his look of consternation at her clumsiness and words of apology were forming on her tongue when he said, "Miss Tillar, if you must move at such a quick pace through the halls I would ask that you keep your wits about you. Are you all right?"

It took some force of will to answer, "Yes sir, I am OK. I hurt my side quite a bit but I believe it will only bruise."

"Well, since you seem OK, the cook called me in to attend to a man who requested your company at the back servant's quarter."

Penny looked confused and then Mr. Sharp saw something more like fear when she asked, "A man? Was it Mr. Hill or Mr. Truslow?"

She rapidly thought of any other male acquaintance in town who would actually call on her in her place of work. There were none others but the Overtons and if the Overtons were calling then there must be something wrong with Emma that was urgent. She had to get down to the kitchens and now!

Mr. Sharp saw her thinking something through and he wondered why the two men she thought of should cross her mind. One was married and one was affianced so there could be a secret liaison. No. He firmly shut those thoughts out. Under his watchful gaze she began to look truly anxious and he asked, "Why would either of those gentlemen call on you here?"

She disregarded his question and with a voice bordering on hysteria she said, "Was it Mr. Overton? Please, was it Mr. Overton?"

He knew that the Overton's eldest cared for Miss Tillar's daughter so he quickly allayed her fears and said, "No, it was not the Overtons or a messenger from them. Nor was it Mr. Hill or Mr. Truslow. I have never seen the man in question."

She breathed a sigh of relief and stood there calming herself and thinking for some time before she said, "Mr. Sharp, I have named the only three people who know me well enough to call on me here. I am baffled as to why someone would ask for me. We are all so busy tonight and I was in the middle of the only break we would have before dinner service. This is odd indeed."

"My thoughts exactly Miss Tillar. Perhaps it is someone from Meryton. Do you have any close acquaintances there?"

Mr. Sharp asked the last question with great hesitancy. He knew that if her answer was yes, he very likely had no hope with her but if the answer were no then he would have to begin to formulate his plan of action for gaining Penny's heart. He felt as if too much hinged on such a question.'

Penny saw the fleeting thoughts crossing his face and wondered if she had truly seen the angst that seemed written there a moment before. She answered, "No. As I said sir, there is no one else who would dare call on me here. I keep to myself and I rarely have enough time home to spend with my daughter. Surely, this seems odd to you too sir."

"Odd indeed. Our busiest night of the year and a visitor that is unexpected and unknown. If you would like, I will accompany you to this interview."

She smiled a genuine smile and his heart beat harder beneath his cool exterior. She said, "If you have time sir. Surely dinner will begin to be served within the next quarter of an hour and we will all be needed. I do not wish to hinder your duties."

He smiled back at her and then deadpanned, "On the contrary madam, my master wished me to be entirely at his disposal tonight and much to cook's dismay I am willing to hazard her wrath in devotion to Mr. Darcy."

She half laughed but he could see the apprehension written on her face as she said, "I am not so fortunate and she will expect me to help. Thank you for your offer. I will gladly accept. Shall we?"

With that Penny turned back to her original purpose and began to snake her way to the kitchens while Mr. Sharp inwardly admitted to himself that it was not a bad thing to be bumped into in a hall and the results were not always bruises. He had to keep himself from offering her his arm and from snaking his arm about her waist when he saw her wince and touch her hip.

* * *

Mr. Darcy was placed in the dining room across from Miss Jane Bennet, Mr. Hurst and Mr. Phillips and between Mr. Collins and Captain Denny. He had received no previous introduction to either gentlemen to his left and right and the company of Mr. Hurst and Mr. Phillips was tedious to his nerves. They spoke at great length on the finer points of each course and the accompanying wine. The only saving grace of the situation was Miss Bennet who, when they were first seated made a fine attempt at putting Mr. Darcy at his ease. He lauded her desire to draw him out about the country but even discussion of Pemberley was no inducement to speak in such company.

Mr. Collins had greatly affronted Mr. Darcy when he arrived at the table by introducing himself with an ostentatious bow- his rear end in his neighbors astonished face- and a rambling discourse on his Aunt. Mr. Darcy did not verbally respond and gave Mr. Collins his most withering glare but the man just continued to speak of Rosings and Lady Catherine like a doting mother hen. Thankfully, Mr. Darcy was saved by his other neighbor, the soldier, who seemed to be interested in architecture and the two spoke across him for the first three courses until Mr. Collins was distracted by the actual need to eat with the fourth course.

Miss Jane Bennet seeing her opportunity to speak again said, "Mr. Darcy, may present anew to you, Mr. Collins, our cousin and rector at Rosings Park?"

"Yes. Thank you madam." He looked scornfully at Mr. Collins and said, "We are already in acquaintance."

She blushed deeply and said, "It is also my duty to introduce Captain Denny who is sitting on your right. He with the _th regiment quartered in Meryton. Captain Denny, I am pleased to introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberley of Derbyshire."

Captain Denny said, "It is a pleasure indeed and I apologize for speaking over you sir," he cast a mirthful eye on Mr. Collins who was mid-spoonful and said in a lower voice, "I sought to spare us both as much as possible."

Mr. Darcy regarded Captain Denny with interest but chose not to respond with more than a nod of approval. Mr. Denny did not seem affronted, however, and he turned to Miss Bennet and said cheerily, "Thank you Miss Bennet for the introductions. I believe that Mr. Darcy and I share a common acquaintance in one of my previous regiment's superior officers, Colonel Fitzwilliam, therefore I truly appreciate getting to know another from that fine officer's circle of friends."

If Mr. Darcy was surprised he did not show it but he did respond, "Captain Denny, Colonel Fitzwilliam is my cousin. It gratifies me to hear him spoken well of by a junior officer."

Captain Denny smiled and responded, "Were you in our regiment you would hear him spoken well of throughout all ranks. He is truly one of the finest men I have had the privilege of serving with. If Miss Jane Bennet would not mind our digression, I could tell quite a few stories about the action we saw and Colonel Fitzwilliam's part in it."

Jane said, "Not at all sir, although, I prefer not to hear any details that are horrific."

Captain Denny laughed and said, "Of course not madam. I am the soul of discretion."

He then went on to tell such stories of Colonel Fitzwilliam that Mr. Darcy gained a new appreciation of his cousin. He knew that he was brave when they were children but through Captain Denny's eyes it appeared that he had reached fame within the ranks of soldiers. Mr. Darcy appreciated the conversation and the manners of Captain Denny were altogether unimpeachable. His dinner was going better than anticipated after being seated so far from Elizabeth. Jane's dinner, however, was less savory as Mr. Collins had eaten his fill and finding that both sets of gentlemen were engrossed in war stories or food critique bestowed his pontification on gluttony onto her unwilling but respectfully quiet character.

* * *

Elizabeth was seated at the far end of the table opposite to Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley at the other end and quite some way from Mr. Darcy. She was surrounded by her aunt, her mother and Mrs. Hurst who rapidly deepened her scowl until she appeared to Elizabeth to be an angry tortoise. Really, Mrs. Hurst ought to have seen to the seating arrangements in more detail and since she did not, Elizabeth did not feel one iota of sympathy for her. Though she was used to Mama and Mrs. Phillips gossip it was still painful to her and if she had been given the choice or any say in the matter she would have been seated as far from them as possible.

Mrs. Bennet was rambling on about a most advantageous match for her daughter but Lizzie was not paying her any attention until she heard her mother attempt to whisper, which was ordinary volume level to most people, "Yes, we will never have to deal with that wretched entail again after tomorrow." She inwardly groaned. Mr. Collins attentions had been particularly marked as of late and it was one thing to suspect her mother of casting her to such a man and another to hear it spoken of openly. She began to formulate a mental picture of how Mr. Collins would make his amorous declarations and for all that it was serious and she would have to decline she found the scene unfolding in her mind to be infinitely amusing. She let a little giggle escape and it was not missed by her mother who said, "Lizzie! The entail is no laughing matter! Your father will be warm in his grave as we are kicked out in to the hedgerows!"

She attempted to placate her mother by saying, "Mama, please, I was not paying you least bit of attention. I was considering a joke that Charlotte and I shared, but please could you lower your voice?"

Mrs. Hurst was openly staring at the exchange with disgust, and at the other end of the table Miss Bingley looked on her sister's misery with a wry smile. Louisa got her just desserts for neglecting to help her with the seating arrangements! She caught her eye as she looked away from the Bennets and had the satisfaction of lifting a sour eyebrow conveying all her displeasure with Mrs. Hurst choosing to nap the afternoon before the ball. Although, this made up for it, so she quickly exchanged her look for a broad smile at Louisa's expense. Mrs. Hurst merely scowled at her sister and went back to her food.

There were, of course, other advantages to the arrangement. She had purposefully placed Mr. Darcy in an awkward location and as far away from Miss Elizabeth Bennet as possible, she had separated Charles from Miss Jane Bennet and she had assured that Mrs. Bennet was in the most muffled corner of the dining room. The only negative aspect of her seating chart from her perspective was that she had placed the hitherto unknown, Captain Denny, so far from her. He had entertained her for the last two dances and she was flattered by so handsome a man with a gentleman's lineage paying her compliments. He had a unique brand of droll mockery and applied it to many of the couples on the dance floor including himself. Caroline had, for the first time in a long time, laughed at herself and seen the humor in her situation with Mr. Darcy.

She did not acknowledge it as such, but it was the beginning of the end of her infatuation with the proud man of Derbyshire. She could no longer look at him without hearing Captain Denny in her head saying, "Yes, I believe ten thousand a year lends itself to stiff manners, boring hair styles and utterly horrific taste in coats. And really, you do not need money, you have enough. You need gaiety!"


	12. Chapter 15

_I'm a sucker for the underdogs and the marginalized. You'll see what I mean. Couple good D&amp;E scenes in this one.  
_

_Updates should come faster. I have finished grading for the semester with the exceptions of final exams. *Do the finished for the summer professor-dance*_

_Please review._

* * *

The final courses of dinner seemed to lag a bit from the first four courses. Caroline was positively furious with the kitchen staff at the delay but her temper was kept in check when she saw Captain Denny catch her eye and wink. Gaiety. The gesture had an oddly calming effect on her and she began to feel that to linger over dinner was probably not a bad thing given that most every one at the table seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mr. Darcy was as stiff as ever but, for the first time, she refused to allow his disdain to effect her perceptions of the evening. Let his face stick in that bland, haughty expression for all she cared!

When all were finished and the mingling, dancing and smaller performances were beginning Caroline found a seat next in the back row of the spectators in the music room and winced as Miss Mary Bennet and her cousin Mr. Collins took the bench at the pianoforte. Those two seemed to be as thick as thieves this evening and she grudgingly admitted that when Miss Mary Bennet was distracted from her playing and singing by the conversation of Mr. Collins as he turned her pages she seemed to be a better performer. She was certainly not a proficient but it was less odious on the whole. Her set rapidly came to a close and she saw Mr. Collins offer her his hand and greedily steer her to one of the corner settees. Caroline felt sure that they would have had to drag her from the instrument but apparently the right inducement had presented itself. Astonishing, and if she was frank with herself, probably the plainest and oddest pairing she'd ever seen.

She was interrupted from her reveries by one of the ladies nearest to her requesting a song. Of course she would oblige a willing audience! Unlike Mary Bennet she was very proficient and had been told that her voice was clear and crisp as a song bird's in the morning. She chose "Hail Smiling Morn."

_Hail smiling morn, smiling morn, _

_That tips the hills with gold, that tips the hills with gold, _

_Whose rosy fingers ope the gates of day, _

_Ope the gates, the gates of day, _

_Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! _

_Who the gay face of nature doth unfold, _

_Who the gay face of nature doth unfold, _

_At whose bright presence darkness flies away, flies away, _

_Darkness flies away, darkness flies away, _

_At whose bright presence darkness flies away, flies away, _

_Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! _

_Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail!_

As she began she was startled to hear a strong tenor behind her join in a harmony to her voice and provide an echo. She had no doubt who was singing with her and after she sounded the last chord she turned and confirmed that Captain Denny was her foil in the song. The applause was ample. Captain Denny offered her his arm, she took it and they bowed for the audience before excusing themselves to the back row.

Once seated he began, "A lovely choice for this evening Miss Bingley although I confess that I thought you would have preferred the more somber, brooding pieces."

She smiled slyly and said, "Perhaps I would have had not the playful son of the Duke of Devonshire been in attendance. One must cater to ones audience after all."

He winked, "Where is this man? I have not had the pleasure of an introduction."

"I know not. I thought I met him in the dance before dinner. Now, I'm forced to ward off the advances of a conniving and facetious red coat."

He effected taking offense to her words and said, "I am maligned! Madam, I will have you know that I am considered a wit and I have never once connived my way into any situation. Why, just yesterday I was doing an honest man's work in cleaning my weapons and it so happened that my man in waiting absolutely desired to clean them for me after seeing my hands covered in polish and soot."

She laughed aloud and they went on in such a manner while the other ladies were performing their sets. Only one set of eyes was truly drawn in their direction and under her breath Mrs. Bennet said, "My girls chasing after soldiers indeed. Look to yourself madam!"

* * *

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were enjoying a peaceful drink on the balcony behind Netherfield when Mr. Bingley announced, "Darcy! You are fidgeting! I never thought I'd see the day!"

He responded stiffly, "I am not. Charles, you are positively dancing around the balcony so how can you spare the time to notice me thoroughly?"

"Ha! I notice you sir. You have never shuffled an inch on the previous nights that we have been out here. Tell me, what is it? Has there been news from home?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Darcy, if you do not tell me I will positively disown our friendship."

"You would not dare Charles. Tell me first, why are you more restless than usual."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Rather."

"Always the wit, but yes, I am smitten with Miss Jane Bennet. If I am honest I have been since the first assembly in Meryton. What are your thoughts?"

"Are you sure she likes you?"

"Whatever do you mean? I do think that my feelings are reciprocated but why don't you?"

"She seems to treat you the same as she treats every one else. What indications do you have that she is not just humoring you?"

Charles look dumbfounded. His broad smile gradually fell as he was thinking, "I am not sure."

Mr. Darcy knew some hesitation. Had he too hastily said the wrong thing and hurt Charles' hopes? He only spoke the truth as he knew it. Miss Bennet was a kind and sweet woman to everyone. Nothing seemed remarkable in her interactions with his friend. He wondered what Elizabeth would say and he gathered his courage and said, "I am sorry Charles. I am not an authority on Miss Jane Bennet but I know someone who can tell us with surety."

"Really? Who?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr. Bingley stopped his pacing and then realization seemed to dawn on him, "Oh you are too sly sir! All this time I have been like a love stricken calf over Miss Jane Bennet I have neglected to notice you and Miss Elizabeth. How long have you loved her Darcy?"

"What?"

"Oh come come. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire does not condescend to fidget over a mere passing fancy!"

Mr. Darcy sighed, "I hardly know. I was in the middle of it before I knew what was happening."

"Exactly! That is exactly how I feel about Ja- Miss Bennet. Tell me, does Miss Elizabeth return your feelings?"

"I have reason to believe that she does. In that I confess a bit of impropriety on my part. Each morning I have gone riding to see her as she walked and one morning I imposed on her solitude. I am not proud of it. Nothing untoward happened and we were within sight of one of the farm houses but I all but declared my sentiments in that meeting and she, well, she agreed."

"So you have already come to an understanding with her? I am truly behind."

"No, I have not. It was my design for this evening that I would make known my intentions to her but I can alter that plan in favor of finding out as much as I can about how your offer would be received by Miss Jane Bennet."

"I would not impose on your happiness Darcy."

"I have already imposed on yours as was plainly written on your face. It is now my duty to be sure. You will not deter me from either bringing shame on myself for harboring false impressions or rejoicing that you can move on from Miss Bennet without much damage."

"If it is the latter you had better come to London with me because I cannot vouchsafe for my behavior. The thought of losing her causes my hands to itch to punch something."

Mr. Darcy chuckled low without malice, "I will believe it when and if I see it Charles, but I hope for your sake that I am wrong."

Charles seemed to balk up a bit and laughed and said, "Mr. Darcy wrong. I shall have to have a portrait made."

He growled, "Do not force me to regret my decision."

"Did I laugh at you? My apologies indeed," Mr. Bingley bowed low, stood and then with mirth in his eyes and the shadow of fear he said, "Shall we find our lovely charges?"

* * *

In another room several card tables had been set up but the two Bennet sisters chose not to participate in the games. They were seated next to the fire and both were absolutely flush with excitement. Jane had confronted Lizzie after dinner about the frequent shared glances between her and Mr. Darcy. Lizzie confessed that she had seen him on a morning walk, she confessed that she had promised him three dances this evening and, last, she grudgingly confessed that she thought she might have feelings of regard for him. Jane drew her into a big hug and said, "Oh, I am so happy for you. Someone, at last, has stolen my dear sister's heart as Mr. Bingley has stolen mine."

They began to swap anecdotal evidence and perceptions of their relationships with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. They whispered and giggled and fanned in such a way that could Elizabeth see herself she would surely have laughed her way into the next day with her own silliness.

They were interrupted after an hour thus when the two gentlemen in question joined them at the fireside. It was not lost on Elizabeth's keen perception that Mr. Bingley seemed to be aware of an existing attachment between herself and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley quickly seated himself next to Jane and drew her into his own conversations about dinner and his plans for the remainder of Netherfield's lands that needed refurbishing while Mr. Darcy awkwardly stood near the fireplace looking rather put out. If Elizabeth did not know better she would guess that he was nervous. It certainly manifested itself in an odd way but she knew that he was not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. She tentatively began, "How did you enjoy your dinner sir?"

"It was satisfactory."

She smiled, "Oh yes, quite, however I did find the company a bit tedious."

He awarded her with the ghost of a smile and said, "Indeed. Making new acquaintances is a trial for me but I suspect you knew those seated around you."

"Too well. I fear there is not a table long enough to put separation between Mama and me."

"I have seen some rather long tables."

She openly laughed, "Yes, perhaps the royal table. With all the scandal they must needs a quarter mile of table."

He scowled, "A quarter mile is impossible. How would they have held it together?"

"Far be it from me to question the feats of carpenters," and she laughed.

Mr. Darcy enjoyed the sound of it and he enjoyed their banter. She had a way of putting him at his ease and in spite of his nervousness he found himself laughing with her. He was surprised when she stood and joined him closer to the fireplace and said, "In all honesty, the company of my mother and aunt has always been painful to me. When I was young I used to escape from it with my books and no one cared. Now, I'm expected to participate. I find it unbearable."

"Do you not think you would miss it after a time?"

"Of course not. I would, however, feel poorly for my dear father as he would bear the brunt of it."

"Are they so ill suited?"

She sighed, "I fear yes, though, there are glimmers of an earlier happiness. My father often uses humor at my mother's expense and I think that though my mother means well for her daughters, she lost sight of his need for verbal wit and play."

"Would relief of the entail on your father's state help your mother at all?"

She was surprised, "I did not know you knew of it sir, but then, my mother has probably spoken of it loud enough for the entire town to know. I do not know the answer, I fear that we will find no relief in that quarter for I will not consent to-" she stopped without finishing.

He looked at her with a curious expression and almost appeared to smirk at her. Mr. Darcy smirk! What did he know? He simply asked, "Consent to what?"

She cast him a furtive glance, "I see you find this amusing and you will judge her yet more poorly but I must be honest. I believe my mother harbors hope that Mr. Collins will gain my affection and hand in marriage."

It was his turn to laugh and she just looked at him slack jawed until he continued, "Perhaps I am more informed in this matter than even you could guess. Will consent to take a turn about the rooms with me?"

She questioned his motivation but followed him nonetheless. When they reached the entrance to the music room Mr. Darcy looked at her and said, "Do tell me what couples are in this room."

She started to catalog, "Well, there is Mr. and Mrs. Phillips. The Deans from town and their son. Oh and there is Captain Denny and Miss Bingley. They make quite a dashing pair actually. I wonder."

"Focus please."

"There is Mr. and Mrs. Hightower and there is Mr. Collins who appears to be sitting with Mary and, " she stopped mid sentence. Mr. Darcy merely turned on his heel and beckoned for her to follow. Her mind was racing. When had this come about? Mr. Collins had clearly marked her and yet she had not noticed that his attentions after her two dances were focused on her sister. Mr. Darcy suddenly stopped in the next room and said,

"Where is your mother Miss Bennet?"

She looked about the room and in a secluded corner Mrs. Bennet sat with a digestif. Her eyes were mostly on her beverage but when they did cast about the room she saw that she had a clear line of sight to Mr. Collins and Mary, Miss Bingley and Captain Denny and, though it was somewhat blocked, Mrs. Bennet could also make out the area in the game room that was currently only occupied by Jane and Bingley.

Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy who had an amused smirk on his face. That smirk again! He said, "Do you see what I see?"

"I shudder to think what you see, but what I see is my mother playing her best matchmaker. Only, I wonder why she redirected Mr. Collins?"

"Do you?"

She looked confused, "Well, yes. It makes no sense. I have never been her favorite so I cannot think of a single reason why she should-" That was the second time she had been rendered speechless in the last ten minutes. She looked at him and willed him not to come to the conclusion that she just came to. Pleaded with him to forgive her and her silly family. He nodded slightly and she knew that he knew where her mind had gone. How could he accept her now with such a shameless mother. She should have known when Mama all but threw her at him in the receiving line. This was humiliating. She felt like crawling underneath a rock. Mama intended her for Mr. Darcy. She would wring her neck!

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"What? Oh, oh yes. I am sorry Mr. Darcy, I feel I need to take some air."

"Of course. May I get you a beverage?"

"No thank you."

She curtsied and turned from him to go to the balcony. Could he do nothing right this evening? He'd hurt Charles and still had not made amends and now he'd hurt Elizabeth. It occurred to him that to have such a mother must be incredibly painful to her at times like this. Speaking of Mrs. Bennet, he saw her looking intently at him. He nodded at her and his eyes followed the course that Elizabeth had taken and without a word she rose and followed her daughter.

* * *

"Lizzie!"

Oh good Lord. It was Mama effecting her most put upon voice. She continued to look out over the ground and ignore her. She felt warm and comforting arms surrounding her and turning her around. It was enough inducement to cause hot tears to sting her eyes

"You must talk to me eventually you stubborn girl."

Elizabeth sniffled and said, "Why do you always interfere?"

"Oh la! Why do you always misconstrue my actions?"

"But I have not! You have ruined everything! He cannot love me now. This is all beneath him. You have humiliated me, Jane and even Mary. How could you?"

"So you do love him?"

Elizabeth startled and threw her mother's arms from her, "What do you know of love?"

Mrs. Bennet's eyes took on a flinty quality, "Enough to know it when I see it. I know you love him and I know nothing and no one could induce you to marry where you did not love. It is altogether tedious but you are my own flesh and blood. There is Gardiner fire in you even if it is less ambitious than usual. But perhaps.."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare insinuate that I love him for his money. You know I do not."

Mrs. Bennet drew herself up and in the lowest and sternest voice Lizzie had ever heard her effect she said, "I know you do not but if you continue to act like an ungrateful wench I will drag you by the hair from this ball right this instant."

Lizzie couldn't help it. She tried to stifle it but it erupted. She laughed aloud and into your mother's shocked face, "And what was funny about that young lady?"

"Oh mama, you _are_ fierce. Remind me never to cross you in battle of match making."

Mrs. Bennet drew back but she relaxed a bit and said, "You would do well to remember that. There is not a thing in this world I would not do for my baby girls. Do you think I rejoice in my reputation as a silly and frivolous woman? Do you think that I do not feel your father's snubs quite keenly? I knew when Mary was in her infancy and we had still not produced a son that it would fall to me to rescue this family. Your father, for all that he is intelligent, would never raise a hoof in defense of us. It is time you face reality Lizzie. If ever there was to be any matches for you girls it was to be my doing."

Elizabeth looked at her mother stunned and as she processed what she said she began to admit to herself the veracity of it. Without Mama and her constant workings they would never have been introduced to Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins would be attempting to force his suit on Jane who would accept out of guilt. On that note, she decided to take a whole new direction, she reached out and pulled her Mama to her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for saving us from Mr. Collins."

She pushed Lizzie away, "Do be serious. Jane is practically engaged and you would have said no. I saw the sloppy liberties he was taking with you on the dance floor as well. Mary needs to have some liberties taken to convince her to marry. Lord, she's wound up tighter than a ball of yarn."

"Mama!"

"Yes, yes. Maiden discretion and such. The two will be good for each other- he has found the only woman in England who is more boring than he is but perhaps those liberties-"

"Mama! Stop! I do not even want to think on it."

Mrs. Bennet, taking on a startlingly Mr. Bennet dryness said, "But Lizzie, I thought you wanted to be an Aunt?"

She giggled but immediately became more intense, "Why don't you let father see this side of you and why am I just now seeing it? Why did you let Mrs. Hill raise us? I want this mother."

"Lizzie. When you are married you will learn that no husband likes to _feel_ as if his wife rules the roost. I have achieved what I have achieved because your father believes it is his doing. I let him believe that I am unaware of the meagreness of our estate's savings and his frivolity. You girls have no dowry except upon my death. Why do you think that is? I have saved us all from what humiliation I could by degrading myself. Remember this when you are settled away from us. I have loved you little ones more than myself and, perhaps it was wrong, but more than my marriage. Mrs. Hill knows this is true. She is my one true confidant and much like my sister. Do not worry. Your Father and I will make amends. We will have many years supported by our children's wealth to do so."

"You really are wicked Mama."

"And you really must go back to Mr. Darcy. I see a beautiful future for the two of you. Jane and Mary will be happy but you have found a man strong enough to do what Mr. Bennet could not do. He loves you for the strength you possess and he loved you when you despised him. You will never have to hide your intelligence from him."

"You have known all this time?"

"Of course but no one insults my daughter's beauty and gets away with it easily!"

Elizabeth laughed and hugged her mother tightly, "Shall we go back? I believe Sir Lucas needs regaling on the upcoming nuptials of Jane and Mr. Bingley."

"I believe you are right."

* * *

As she stepped from the balcony into the crowded anteroom she saw that not much had changed but her eyes were newly opened. When she heard Mama approach Sir Lucas and talk in too loud a voice about Mr. Bingley's fortune and future balls that would be held at Netherfield she heard it with new ears. Mama had made it impossible for Mr. Bingley to avoid offering for Jane without a very rude slight on his part and Elizabeth knew that only Mr. Darcy held so much sway with Charles to convince him to behave so poorly. Mr. Bingley was even bound beyond Miss Bingleys schemes. Mama was brilliant.

She startled a little when she heard Mr. Darcy behind her ask, "Might I know the nature of your thoughts madam?"

"I have been meditating on a woman's strength."

He looked at her intensly and said, "Yes, it is frequently said that women are the weaker of the sexes but I have long since abolished that mode of thinking. Any man who saw my mother in her last days and hours would have been forced to as well."

"She sounds like a strong woman. I did not mean to bring up such memories."

"Do not worry, I only think of her fondly now. She is always with me in spirit. May I ask you something rather bluntly?"

She nodded, "What is the nature of Jane's attachment to Mr. Bingley. Has my friend any hope?"

Elizabeth stood with her mouth open in a most unladylike fashion until Mr. Darcy said, "Miss Elizabeth you are gaping at me."

And what started as a desire to half smile at his flirtatiousness and his bluntness turned into a full on laugh. Again Mr. Darcy considered how much he loved hearing her laugh.

She responded, "I would have figured that your great penetration of character would have revealed to you that my sister is most sincerely attached to Mr. Bingley. Although, Miss Lucas did say that Jane was too cautious with her regard. Not at all like you Mr. Dar-"

"Yes? Not at all like me?"

"I- I-"

"Elizabeth rendered speechless three times in one evening. I shall have a great deal to write to Georgiana indeed."

She finally caught up and deadpanned, "Yes, and perhaps while you write I will stand over your shoulder and comment on the evenness of your hand and the tediousness of writing letters."

He awarded her with another of his genuine smiles but was interrupted before being able to respond back by seeing Mr. Sharp enter the room. He nodded to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy recognizing the question in his eyes looked down at Elizabeth and said, "Much to my chagrin, Mr. Sharp appears to have some sort of business for me to attend to. I told him I was not to be interrupted this evening so it must be urgent. I will return when I can. Please accept my apologies."

"Not at all sir. It is a ball after all. There are many things I can enjoy here although I confess that they will all pale in comparison to our conversation."

He swelled with emotion but buried it all under a typical, "Indeed."

* * *

_Cliffhanger. Sorry. It was already a long chapter. The climax and denouement are coming I promise! _


	13. Chapter 16

_The two chapter cliff hanger that you all want to strangle me for is finally coming to an end! It would have been here sooner had I not have left my beta copy on my other computer. Brilliant.  
_

_Hint: No, not Mr. Wickham, remember, Mr. Sharp did not recognize the man- he would definitely have known Wickham.  
_

_Thank you for the reviews thus far! The plot thickens. Lots of Penny/Sharp action in this chapter.  
_

* * *

Mr. Darcy could immediately tell that something was very wrong with Mr. Sharp. His gait was stiff and the back of his neck was sweating. Mr. Sharp led him to the library which was the only unoccupied room during the ball. Upon entering he noticed two things, one, there was a woman whose face was turned away from the door and appeared to be in the midst of heaving sobs and two, there was a man who looked, for all intents and purposes, like a gentlemen but something about his personage lacked the air of station. Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Sharp for an explanation. Mr. Sharp merely motioned to the gentlemen who stood and bowed low.

Mr. Sharp said, "Mr. Darcy may I introduce Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas, my master, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire."

Mr. Darcy returned his bow and then stood scrutinizing the man. He was young, could not be more than twenty and of below average height, had a slight frame for a man, medium brown hair and appeared to be a bit sickly. His complexion was tinged with a bit of jaundice and his features seemed blurred on the edges. He possessed more than ordinary courage, however, for he stood tall under Mr. Darcy's gaze. He began, "Thank you for meeting me sir though I understand it is an imposition. Were it in another setting I would be honored indeed to have a very different discussion with you. I hear that your management of your estate is the gold standard but I am afraid my errand gives me no such pleasure."

"It seems you have the better of me for you know me but I do not know you."

Mr. Thomas cringed, "It is not surprising sir. I am merely a lowly gentlemen farmer in the area. We were not introduced at the Meryton assembly but people do frequently discuss you. It is the way of the country."

Mr. Darcy was beginning to feel quite perturbed with this meeting but he recalled with some discipline of his person that Mr. Sharp had been the one to interrupt him. Nearly thirty years with Mr. Sharp had taught him to trust the man's judgment.

"Yes. What is the purpose of this meeting?"

Mr. Thomas glanced at the woman in the corner and heaved a great sigh, "I cannot find Mr. Truslow and I did not know where else to go. There was a lady nearly running on the road near my home. I recognized her red hair from a distance and identified her immediately as Miss Fanny Albright from town. She owns the bakery there and frequents the town. It appeared she was making way towards Netherfield. Before I had the opportunity to get to her and to greet her, a coach came barreling down the road. It came to a halt behind her and a man in some state of dishabille exited the carriage. There was a struggle at which point I began to run towards them. I shouted for him to unhand her and noticing my person he grabbed Miss Albright and threw her into the carriage and they were off. My horses were burdened for the plow so I had no way to give chase and I did not have a weapon."

He stopped and produced a letter, "This was in the middle of the road. I believe the Miss Albright must have intentionally dropped it."

Mr. Darcy opened it and read:

_Penny,_

_George Wickham knows you are here. Stay where you are. Mr. Darcy is your greatest protection. _

_E- is safe._

_Fanny_

What new perfidy was this? Mr. Darcy looked to Mr. Sharp who, of course, knew all the particulars of Mr. Darcy's own relationship with Mr. Wickham. He had, in fact, helped to raise the two boys when they were children. Mr. Sharp cleared his throat before saying, "It appears that Mr. Wickham's time in Ramsgate was more colorful than we originally expected sir."

Mr. Darcy's mind raced back to several days ago when he had received a letter from Georgiana's governess, Mrs. Annesley. He suddenly had all the answers he needed. The woman in the corner was Mrs. Wickham. The realization sickened him and he said, "This should have been avoided." Mr. Sharp looked at him with a questioning gaze-it appeared his Master was familiar with Penny's story. If only he had been more open with him about his affections. Perhaps Mr. Darcy could have taken him into confidence on this matter before this happened!

Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Thomas and said, "Sir, thank you for delivering this. You did the right thing. I will need a complete description of the carriage and then you can return home. Tell no one of this."

Mr. Thomas provided the most accurate description he could and gave as much detail as he could of the direction of travel and the nearest townships that those roads would lead to. He hesitated before finishing however and Mr. Darcy asked, "Yes?"

"Well, sir, Mr. Truslow and Miss Albright are to be married soon. I feel I ought to inform him of this."

Mr. Darcy pondered on this, "You are right but this terrible burden is mine to bear. Where is his home?" Mr. Thomas described the area and Mr. Darcy knew that it was the same area that Elizabeth frequented on her walks and probably the same home that they were in sight of that morning. Ironic they had spoken of Wickham that morning. Would he never be rid of that man?

Mr. Thomas continued, "Thank you sir. If I can be of any other use to you please allow me to help."

Mr. Darcy nodded and said, "Can you see yourself out? I need to speak with Mr. Sharp."

Mr. Thomas felt relieved, "Yes, I believe that I can find my way back."

Mr. Sharp escorted him to the door and said in a low voice, "I will send word when we have it."

Mr. Darcy walked over to Penny who had managed to gain control of her emotions by this time. He gave her a penitent look that he hoped conveyed all of his sorrow for her situation. It had been in his power to prevent this but he was too proud to allow his personal misfortunes or those of the people connected to him to become public knowledge. D- his preposterous arrogance! He turned from her and paced the room growing more angry with himself and with Wickham until he said to Mr. Sharp,

"Can you go to Meryton and find a magistrate and a few strong riders?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Sharp bowed assent but his carriage and his eyes spelled defeat. What had gotten in to his valet? He could not think on it. He must act.

Choosing to ignore her actual name, Mr. Darcy turned to Penny and said, "Miss Tillar, first, please go to the parlor and discretely tell Mr. Bingley I need him. Second, go to the stables and inform them that I will need Xerxes and two of Mr. Bingley's swiftest horses saddled and prepared. We expect them at the ready in twenty minutes."

She looked at him in awe but dropped a curtsy and said, "Yes, sir." Penny promptly left to do his bidding though she was still shaking.

No sooner had she left the room then Mr. Darcy said to Mr. Sharp, "As you can guess I have information that I have not shared with you. I judged incorrectly that it was not worth your notice or my own. We can discuss this more but for now, I seek your forgiveness. You taught me better as a boy." He paused as if considering his next words carefully, "We are not green in the knowledge of Wickham's fun and games. We shall handle this in the usual way. Our nemesis is nothing if not consistently depraved"

Mr. Sharp bowed and said, "There is nothing to be forgiven sir. It shall be done as always. I will away immediately to Meryton."

* * *

**_One hour earlier_**:

Mr. Sharp and Penny entered the well lit room adjacent to the kitchen and they found a gentlemen standing there. Penny immediately said, "Mr. Thomas! Whatever are you doing here?"

The gentlemen looked at her with the saddest doe eyes and Mr. Sharp immediately felt a green monster within him rise. Of course this young man was more appropriate for her. He was nearer to her age and seemed to have some sort of prior connection with her that would explain his presence during such a busy evening.

He bowed to her and said, "Miss Tillar, I am sorry to bother you tonight but I am not here on an errand from my mother. I would not seek to interrupt the bustle of this evening for such a trivial thing." Ah, so that was their connection, the young man's mother.

Penny looked confused and now that Mr. Sharp really had a chance to take in their body language he noted that they were both rather uncomfortable around the other. Theirs was clearly not a formed connection. Her next words confirmed his thoughts, "If you are not here on an errand from Mrs. Thomas then-?"

Mr. Thomas visibly slumped and by way of starting the story of Fanny's abduction began, "It is with bad news that I come here hoping that Mr. Darcy can be of assistance in a most pressing matter…"

As he continued his story Mr. Sharp noticed that Penny got more and more pale and by the time he presented her with the note that Miss Albright had dropped she had all but turned translucent. Concerned for her person Mr. Sharp stood beside her and without thinking he held his arm up for her to hold on to and if he was not mistaken she was holding on for dear life. A low moan of grief escaped her as the letter dropped from her hands and as if the fates understand the tragedy of the hour the clock in the corner chimed a deep and foreboding nine o'clock hour.

She choked out, "Mr. Thomas, I need a word alone with Mr. Sharp. His master will need to be alerted immediately but my conversation is of a personal nature and I can be expeditious in what I need to tell him."

Mr. Thomas was not offended. He barely knew the young woman in front of him and, to be frank, he had no desire to get any more wrapped up in whatever he witnessed happened. He felt for Fanny Albright because she was his good friend Truslow's intended but beyond that he was too absorbed in his own ailments. He politely said, "It is not a problem madam. I will wait in the hall."

* * *

When the door closed Penny turned to Mr. Sharp who did not break the silence. She was still clinging to his arm and looking down realized her attitude and pulled her hand away. He was sorely tempted to re-offer it as she looked like she might swoon but she promptly found a seat and threw all of her remaining energy into sitting down.

"I am sorry sir, but I must sit. I fear that supporting myself is too taxing at the moment."

"I will join you," he replied taking a chair opposite to her.

She stared at the floor, unable to meet his eyes as she said, "I need to confess to you the situation surrounding my employment here. Mr. Darcy, I believe, will want to know some particulars that I fear I do not have the courage to reveal to him."

"Go on Madam."

Without further and adieu and in an entirely lackluster voice she launched into her history with George Wickham. She chose to omit much of the narrative that she relayed to Fanny with the thought that Mr. Sharp need not know the sordid details of her history. As it was, he was blanching under her words and looked like he would positively lose his supper when she announced that she had indeed married Mr. Wickham and that he was Emma's father.

Mr. Sharp listened in absolute disbelief becoming more and more livid with each passing word. This innocent and beautiful woman had married George Wickham and he had abandoned her with child, and if he was correct in his deduction from her words, was implicated in the murder of her father. Nay, was responsible for the murder of her father and she had fled to avoid a similar fate.

He had known George had grown to be a wild young man at Oxford but his dalliances were usually with women of a lower station. They could not require it of him to make honest women of his conquests. With Penny he had found an equal match and when held accountable for his actions had lashed out in a most terrible way. Mr. Wickham must be mentally unstable. He could have presented Penny in any drawing room with pride and dignity and they could have lived off of her combined dowry and Mr. Darcy's settlement comfortably for many years. The man should be locked permanently in stocks for such idiocy.

In his growing horror he realized that not only was _his _Penny _currently_ married to George Wickham but that the snake in the grass must have been married at the time that he attempted to seduce and elope with Miss Georgiana Darcy. He shuddered to think of what would have come of such a scandal had it gone to fruition. As it was, he was beginning to see very clearly that involving his master in the recovery of Miss Fanny Albright was going to be necessary. He also saw that getting magistrates involved and reopening the case of Penny's father in Ramsgate would be of immediate importance. The thought turned his stomach and ignited a rage in him that he did not know he possessed. That unworthy, unholy, slimy villain.

Penny concluded her narrative thusly, "So I came to Meryton with Emma when the mine closed. I hoped that Mrs. Annesley was correct in her recommendation of Miss Albright and I was not disappointed. She was the one who initially presented and endorsed my application to the housekeeper here when the house was finally let. The rest you know."

He nodded his agreement but he could feel the sweat trickling down his neck. He was becoming more and more angry by the minute and knew that he must get his master and if he had to, he needed to relay this story with some measure of self-control- the likes of which he felt slipping with each passing minute and he dwelt on Wickham's knobby hands caressing Penny. With what felt like every ounce of his effort he said, "We must get Mr. Darcy. Let us retrieve Mr. Thomas and go to the library."

She hesitated, "Sir, are you.. are you.. are you disappointed in me?"

He could hold it in no longer, "Miss Tillar! If you please, now is not the time for discussing the indiscretions of youth. We must go to Mr. Darcy immediately!"

With those words she burst into tears and Mr. Sharp thought he could feel his own heart burst with her sobs but he balled all his emotion up into a tight corner of his heart and strode purposefully from the room beckoning the hiccuping woman to follow.

* * *

_Not to break from the drama above which was just delicious to write but I know my title sucks. I welcome suggestions via PM. I have no inspiration for a good title, perhaps because the characters are still swarming around in my brain in unresolved situations! The "carrot" for winning is that I will immediately change the title to your suggestion and cite you :)_


	14. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm thinking perhaps 3-4 more chapters. This one is long and I've been working on it for awhile because there is a lot of action to it. I will tie up the loose ends that are floating around and put a bow on everything as we wrap up. I recognize that I rushed some character development here and there. This is my first long, complete fic and I'm nothing if not overly ambitious. There are several relationships here that I could do sequels and prequels on and perhaps I will. But first, I've cleaned up some sloppy typos and grammar throughout the first 16 chapters._

_Enjoy and please review. Your reviews are my food._

* * *

The conversation with Charles after being fetched from the tete a tete with Miss Bennett was awkward to the extreme. Mr. Bingley was not privy to any of the particulars which precipitated the break in connection between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham and the fifteen minutes that Mr. Darcy had to spare to tell the story was inadequate. Thankfully Mr. Bingley's generally easy and open nature allowed him to accept Mr. Darcy's words without censure. Any other friend would surely have felt offended at the sheer volume of secrets kept from him. Mr. Bingley merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "You needn't have kept this from me Fitz. Who am I to judge?"

Mr. Darcy felt nothing but regret as he paused from the narrative, "I know this now and there will be time for me to beg the forgiveness of many after this but we must find this young woman first. I fear that Wickham has turned criminal over the years and he means to do this lady harm."

"I am of agreement. What will be done?"

Mr. Darcy heaved a heavy sigh, "I have known Wickham to frequent a particular type of road inn in these situations over the years and it is my understanding that there is such a place within a three hour swift ride from here. I hope to find him there. If we do not, I fear all will be lost."

"We must away then," he paused and looked longingly in the direction of the ball, "I hope that our presence will not be much missed."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the young lady curiously as she came into the drawing room and discreetly interrupted Mr. Bingley's conversation with Jane. She recognized her as the lady's maid of the house but the servant appeared to be in some distress. Mr. Bingley was observant enough to note the same. He excused himself from Jane and surprised Elizabeth when he bravely kissed Jane's hand.

She abandoned her seat as soon as he left the room and caught the attractive crimson on her sister's cheeks as it faded away. She playfully said, "My, that was unexpected do you not think sister?"

Jane gave her an almost pained look but it contained the ghost of a smile, "Really Elizabeth you are just as bad as Lydia sometimes."

"How unforgiving! How shall I punish you? Shall I tease you again that Mr. Bingley clearly favors you?"

"Lizzie!" In a softer tone, "What do you think can have happened? It is quite odd for the host to be called away from the ball."

"I agree. Now you begin to comprehend my actual turn of mind. Something must be afoot though I have no idea what it can be."

"I am as uninformed as you but I selfishly hope that Mr. Bingley returns for our remaining sets.

Elizabeth nodded, "That would be ideal but I am not as hopeful. We can be sure that if Mr. Bingley has abandoned your company it is of a serious nature."

Neither continued but Jane, in her distress, reached for Lizzie's hand and said a small prayer that whatever the matter may be, Mr. Bingley would return to her.

* * *

In other rooms at Netherfield there was no knowledge of the dramatic goings-on with the servant class and no desire for that knowledge. Caroline was asked to regale the company several more times and her agreeable partner provided an harmony with each performance. She found that as the evening progressed she became more relaxed in Captain Denny's presence and more desirous to be herself. It was atypical for her to feel anything but anxious to make an impression in a room of people but when he was there she felt accepted as she was. She began to notice a warm tingle at the thought of him standing next to her at the pianoforte. When he reached out to turn the page and his jacketed arm brushed her bare skin she felt a shiver of something unknown to her.

She had never felt this way in Mr. Darcy's presence. There was an electricity with Captain Denny and it was delicious. When they were not performing they spoke in hushed tones and he flirted mercilessly with her, made it quite obvious that he found her to be incredibly attractive and provided the most witty conversation she'd ever engaged in. They hopped topic to topic and kept one another laughing and agreeably distracted from the rest of the room.

She would remember one part of their conversation in particular for many years to come. Captain Denny began, "Surely Miss Bingley you cannot be interested in this lifestyle for the whole of your life. How insipid and tiring it would be to merely grace a drawing room as an ornament of a dull and ever girth-widening man."

"Well, when you paint a portrait like that of course not."

"Then, what, pray tell would you like your life to look like?"

"I'm not sure. I do know that I am a spoilt creature and cannot live without my luxuries. There is a certain way of living that I prefer that is pretty easily had in our circles and I defy you to hate me for saying it."

He let out a low chuckle, "Oh no, dearest, I could never hate you for being honest and since you are so ravishing in the lifestyle to which you are accustomed I would not deny it you."

She arched a brow and bravely said, "It would not be in your power to do so for what have we to do with one another after this evening?"

Captain Denny gave her a rueful and mischievous look and paused for so many seconds that Caroline held her breath. It had been a bold statement formed around a question that was surely rushing the acquaintance. He finally answered, "What have we indeed? I will tell you the truth. As I said, honesty is never wrong. The truth is that I must marry a wealthy woman. You set my heart aflame. From the moment I laid eyes on you I prayed that you came with a soldiers tent full of money because I knew I had to have you. Do you, dear, come with a tent full of money?"

Caroline was first stunned and then she was absolutely taken with a fit of giggles. She said between quiet gasps, "I should have expected it of you. How ungallant."

He spoke low words to her, "Would you rather I refer back to that dress? Will you allow me to scandalously imply that it would look even better off than on your fair skin?"

She gasped as flame overtook her face and her middle, "Captain Denny!"

"Do not be coy. It does not become you. I want you for you and I knew it the moment I saw you at the assembly. You just need proper encouragement and you will be divinely delicious. I can provide that encouragement. You can have my status, I will have your fortune and together we will sneak and connive our way into the hallowed halls of Almack's and snub the whole lot of them. We are, my dear, going to make an impression above all else."

She hesitated, "But I have not agreed, sir."

"Hmm. Then allow me to convince you. Recall I said that I believe that you would not be happy with the dull life of being a mistress of a drawing room. I can offer you excitement and something out of the ordinary. We will camp with the soldiers, abandon decorum and throw the best parties, travel to the most exotic places and, when I make General we will retire into eccentricity and dotage. Our friends will envy us and we will never want for gaiety. And darling, if you do not want children or if you do, I do not care. I want a companion not a brood sow."

It was as if he'd spoken the words of her heart that she could never perceive before. To travel, to be free from the conventions of the world and to look down upon the whole of ton by throwing their expectations to the wind was an appealing eventuality and he had the station and she the means to achieve it. She felt her heart leap.

"Well, in that case, shall we negotiate?"

"Oh, I would not miss it. What is it that you demand of me?"

"I need to think. This is all rather fast. Five hours ago I was pining of after a stiff necked man with a fortune to plan on-"

He interrupted her with a laugh, "Oh my darling, that is what I mean. That bare-faced honesty. I love it when you do that. Please, don't let me stop your train of thought. Continue."

She gave him a smirk, "Well! He is rich!"

He only laughed and gestured for her to keep going. "I will not talk to you like this! Insufferable man! We must dance. I will think while we dance. Come before I change my mind and apply my formidable beauty and wealth to some other fortunate red coat this evening."

"It would be my pleasure however I do need to remind you that I am well versed in the sword."

* * *

Mrs. Bennet watched the dancing between Mr. Collins and Mary progress after dinner. She was astonished at her good fortune. It appeared that she would make a love match for three of her daughters- a feat that, until this evening, she was sure would never happen for Mary. It warmed her soul and had the added benefit of seeing Lady Lucas' look when she realized that they would not be removed from Longbourn. Nosy woman.

She began to feel some of the stress of the last 10 years melt from her. How wound up she'd always been with the ever present concern to produce an heir and then when it did not happen to marry off the girls to someone respectable. In reality she did not hope for much money in the matches for her girls, just enough to keep her after in a comfortable lifestyle after Mr. Bennett died. It was propitious that Mr. Bingley happened upon Jane and overwhelming that Mr. Darcy was interested in Elizabeth.

Yes, they would all be well taken care of. Even her silly younger daughters. She would swear that Lydia most resembled her in looks but, in mind, she lacked her shrewdness and Mr. Bennett. like Elizabeth, was finding that Mrs. Bennett was really quite shrewd. To play at being a put-upon matron saint for so many years and never be found out was quite the feat.

She smiled to herself. There were times when she was not play acting of course. Raising five girls was no easy feat- particularly when they are attractive down to the last one because even Mary had her qualities. A deeper grin overspread her face. Yes, qualities. She had begun to attract men's attention almost as soon as those qualities began to show at the tops of her dresses. She certainly had to get that from Mr. Bennet's side.

Speaking of that gentlemen, he was watching his wife with a keen eye and wondering just what she was thinking as her own eyes were fixed on Mary and her awkward suitor. He remembered the repartee of their early marriage and wondered if it had not been his own fault that it had died. Had he consigned his wife to as lonely a life as he had led? What would it take to reconcile with her and start anew?

As if his legs were drawn to her by some unseen force he felt himself approach her again this evening. Odd since he'd not approached her like this once in years let alone twice in one night. He said, "Madam, I would that you'd share your thoughts with me on this occasion."

She glanced at him, "Well, just now I think I must be in a dream because I would never have thought to hear those words out of your mouth."

"You have surprised me this evening. Perhaps I can surprise you."

She smiled, "It would not surprise you that I am thinking of match making. Now you may scorn me."

"Not at all."

"Well then, specifically I am positively hoping that the future Collins are exiled to Lady Catherine's drawing room because I do not think I could stand them above two days."

It was his turn to smile, "You have read my thoughts but may I goad you and say there was a time that I would have thought you would have relished such a son in law."

"Never. You merely would have thought that."

"Precisely. I like to be wrong. Let me feel the weight of that. Will you dance with me this evening?"

She gave him a flirtatious grin, "No sir. You must feel your wrongness after all."

He bowed. Yes, this was his lady- the one he'd thought he'd lost so many years ago.

* * *

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley rode behind the group of five locals and the magistrate. They said very little as the cool night air rushed past them. The plan was to make haste to a little known inn of ill repute called the Bulls Horns about 25 miles away. His only hope was that Mr. Wickham had underestimated the connections of his wife and the woman that he'd abducted. If Wickham believed that she was well protected enough to be sought after with any intention then he would surely have outstripped them and the woman may never be found again. As it was, she was supposedly a proprietor in town and was not a daughter of the landed gentry. They had a chance.

Mr. Darcy remembered a similar situation after his father died. They were a fortnight from leaving for university when Wickham had "run off" with the daughter of the local blacksmith in Lambton. Mr. Darcy followed after hearing the report from the distressed father and found him in a seedy roadside inn with the girl who was passed out in nude drunkenness on the bed when he entered the room.

_Wickham was in a state of inebriation and laughed when he'd entered saying, "Fitzwilliam! Capitol! She is primed and ready if you'd like to share. Likely I won't be bringing her back any time soon."_

_Mr. Darcy was absolutely appalled, "What can you mean man?"_

_"Oh come, come. Don't be squeamish. This is Rose from Lambton. You can't say she hasn't turned your head a couple times. I've seen it."_

_His rage was barely contained, "Did she come with you willingly?"_

_"Why does it matter, she is here and that is all anyone will care about tomorrow."_

_"Do you intend to marry her?"_

_"Oh God, no. A blacksmith's daughter? Do you take me for a fool?"_

_Mr. Darcy stared and stared and attempted to get his breathing under control. In a very commanding voice he said, "Leave this place Wickham."_

_"What?"_

_"I said, leave now! Go home."_

_"I shall not and you can not make me. She is my prize and I've only had her twice."_

_"I can and I will. If you do not leave this place at once you will not go to university with me and my cousin."_

_Mr. Wickham, as if morphing into an entirely different person, went from mirthful to spiteful and he sneered as he spat, "That again? You think you are so good. Offering me education and giving me all these opportunities. You disgust me. Were I born into your birth right I would not waste such time learning. I would take the helm like a real man. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire indeed."_

_"I warn you not to continue." There was a prolonged silence as the truth settled between the two young men like an unwelcome presence. Wickham broke first and with a sneer he said,_

_"Yes. You would give a warning. I shall not as it is. I'm choosing to leave. It suits you to dispose of my whore."_

He stomped his way out of the door. How Mr. Darcy refrained from following him and killing him then and there he would never know. Perhaps it was the sheer shock of the words he'd spoken. Until that point Fitzwilliam had known that Wickham was certainly not morally upstanding but he did not understand the true depth of it nor had he seen how jealous and spiteful the man was towards him. It was possible that the pure heartache he was experiencing in the wake of his father's death and his childhood friend abandoning all principle had stayed his hand. He was glad for whatever it was. Wickham would not have been worth the gaol.

* * *

Their horses were swift but the fatigue of the day was beginning to seep into Mr. Darcy's bones. He estimated that they would make their destination about at about two o'clock in the morning. He hoped that it was about an hour behind the coach, if in fact they had come in this direction. If they did not meet with success then they would take rooms in a more reputable establishment until the following morning and then make haste for the other most likely points along a route towards London.

He wished that he had Colonel Fitzwilliam with him. His recent entanglement with Mr. Wickham was made bearable with his presence. Desperately, he hoped that Charles would provide the same comfort. It was hard to tell- Charles was really quite innocent in experience and naive in the way of the more depraved portion of the world.

As the lights of the small town came into sight the magistrate slowed to the two in trail. They all slackened their pace so that they did not make quite so much of a commotion as they descended upon the town. The magistrate leaned in towards Mr. Darcy and said, "It would be wise if perhaps I entered the establishment first. He would be unacquainted with me and therefore not suspect my presence."

Mr. Darcy nodded his agreement and said, "Handle him with the utmost caution. I am certain that we are dealing with a hardened criminal though it has not yet been proven in court. Would you care to take my pistol with you?"

The magistrate grimaced, "And deprive myself of using my own?"

"Certainly not but I do hope that you do not need it."

"Me too."

The gentlmen cantered behind as the magistrate went forward and they saw him tie up outside of the darkened inn and then step inside. There was a prevailing quiet in the small country hamlet as there was no other surrounding township within fifteen miles and the two inns here were the only source of outside revenue. The Bull's Horn was obviously was not well reputed but it was frequented by a lower class of travelers who could not afford the nicer of the two.

They saw a small light in the downstairs room that they assumed was a candle and Mr. Darcy knew a moment of doubt. What if Mr. Wickham truly had not come here? It was unlike him to retire this early but since there appeared to be no passing entertainment in the town perhaps he'd strayed from his usual routine. Or, perhaps the abducted lady was less than cooperative and he'd rushed her to his room so as not to raise suspicion. He shuddered to think of what Wickham had already done to the woman.

The two gentlemen silently waited for what felt like several hours in the darkness while the magistrate and his four lackeys were inside the Inn. All they saw was the slow movement of a single candle in and out of the windows. In truth it had only been fifteen minutes and half of that was spent in trying to rouse the proprietor of the inn. They suddenly heard a large scuffle in the upstairs portion of the building and muted yelling.

Mr. Darcy did not wait to be invited into the fray. He immediately ran into the house and after fumbling a bit in the darkness found the nearest stair. He could see more light pouring onto the stairs as he took them two by two. He heard the yelling get more pronounced as he ascended with Mr. Bingley sharp on his heel. So far Charles seemed as ready as he to pour out his courage.

"Keep it down over 'ere!"

"Ye would wake the dead ye would!"

"Someone shut them up down there! For an hour now!"

Mr. Darcy stalked past these unsavory folk as they shot him cold and silent glares. Certainly not the usual clientele. This peeked their interest if the commotion did not and they took to the gentlemen's tails in their various states of bed clothing or lack thereof Mr. Bingley noted with slight embarrassment.

The magistrate and his company were at the end of the long hall peering into a room and he heard a booming female voice from within the room yell, "It is about time Smith! Thought you'd never come. Don't scare me like that again you fool. What took you so long?"

Darcy was close enough to the magistrate by now to note his shocked features and as he turned from the man he began to take in the scene before him. If it had not been two o'clock in the morning and he'd not left Elizabeth to be here he would have laughed. As it was, the scene produced a soft round of chuckles from several of the men in the onlooking group. He instantly relaxed and felt that he'd been spared the fruition of his greatest fears.

The bed in the corner of the room was four poster and attached to the corners by several lengths of rope was George Wickham. He was gagged and nude. His two eyes were blackened and he had several bruises beginning to show and form near his nether regions. His body was criss crossed with lash welts. The red-headed lady was properly dressed and appeared to have suffered only minor scratches. She held a riding crop in her right hand. All the men stared on in astonishment. She was by no means a petite woman but Mr. Wickham was by no means a weak man. How had she possibly gotten him into this position.

She gave them all a rueful smile, "As I was saying, Mr. Smith. Some timing you have. Left all the work to pitiful me. Just wait until Truslow hears! And this miserable excuse for a man. Let me tell you. He is lucky that he has his dangly bits still attached. I must have been feeling benevolent tonight."

The magistrate finally choked out, "Fanny! How... what... are you hurt?"

"Of course not you silly dolt. Do I look hurt? This dumb mule took the bait part and parcel. Lord! How easy your whole sex is!"

Mr. Darcy found his voice, "Madam, if I may, what do you mean? Do you mean to say that you purposefully lured him here?"

"Ah, a gentlemen with some sense. Mr. Darcy we have not had the pleasure. The circumstances are less than ideal for a proper introduction but I suppose I am in better shape than that blackguard."

He tried to give her his most stern and steady stare, "Miss Albright I presume."

"Yes, sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance and, more importantly, to deliver Mr. George Wickham to you."

"Yes, I suppose I must thank you for that."

She gave a polite curtsy and then turned back to the magistrate, "Now, Smith, I'll only tell it once and if you call on me for a public statement I'll not show so get it down correctly if you catch my meaning."

He nodded, "Indeed I do madam."

"Well, imagine. Here I am _innocently_ sitting at the pub with some soldiers. We are having a nice drink and talking of the locals and I bring up my good friend Penny and start talking about her story. Mr. Wickham here instantly gets hostile. He wants to know all about her and I tell him everything including the part about her good for nothing, murdering husband. This, you see, had some sort of effect on him- _can't imagine why- _as he followed me out of the Inn and threatened me. I of course took to make haste to Netherfield to warn Penny-in sight of several farmers on the way-but I was intercepted again by the man who snatched me into his carriage and then began to interrogate me more about my friend and insist that I knew nothing and could tell no one. Seeing as how I had no way to escape I told him that _of course_ it was all conjecture and gossip and I didn't believe a word of it. I then offered my hip flask that I _so happened_ to be carrying at the time. This idiot took me to be one of those easy women about town I gather as he quickly got himself well and drunk and then he proceeded to become most ungentlemanly with me and attempt to take some liberties. I managed to hold him off at this point. Probably the hardest part of the whole. We arrived at the inn at which point he again attempted to be stern with me and have his way with me, but you see, I can be very persuasive when I need to be and the ladies at my finishing school taught me a thing or two about a certain kind of man. If you can believe it, with the help of a strong malt liquor of course, he went willingly into the position you see him in how. And then, well, and then I had to punish him like he asked me to. That accounts for the lashes. It seems however that my knee just slipped and hit his groin. _Repeatedly._ Don't know how it happened but the same happened with my fists and his eyes."

The magistrate finally broke into an unconfined laugh and then much of the company broke as well. Many of the other patrons at the inn confirmed her story telling side jokes on the noise that they'd heard emanating from the room earlier in the evening. Mr. Darcy was waffling between finding the situation equally as humorous as the others found it and being furious that he was dragged from his evening to witness such a squalid scene. He heard Mr. Bingley begin a small hiccuping laugh behind him that turned into a positive guffaw and he finally decided to let it all go. This innocent woman was safe by some miracle given the risk she'd taken, he would have more time with Elizabeth if he was not much mistaken and perhaps he'd finally see his nemesis brought to justice. Maybe a little "low" humor was not a bad thing.

Enough was enough however and he turned to the Magistrate and said, "I believe we are no longer needed here. We are going to retire at the other inn here in town and if we are needed we will be at Netherfield for any future concerns."

Mr. Smith bowed agreement but before the two gentlemen could leave Fanny cried out, "Mr. Darcy if you please!"

He turned back, "Yes?"

Instead of the droll expression she'd been giving since they happened upon the scene she looked sincere and he saw a hint of past fear as she said, "Thank you for alerting the authorities. I fear I'd have been stuck here for far longer had it not been for you and, though my plan worked, it was rather fool hardy. I entrusted you with a great burden without your knowledge."

Strange, just a week ago he would have been livid with the entire episode and now he felt nothing but relief and a sense that he had done the right thing by alerting the magistrate and giving chase. His posture, though, was still rigid and proud when he answered but there was a softness in his eyes not missed on the lady, "Indeed madam but I am reconciled to it for seeing that man properly punished for his crimes."

"Please accept my apologies."

"It is not necessary but I accept. Good evening madam."

The following afternoon when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield they were greeted with a sleeping household with the exception of the staff. They had spent much time deliberating what to tell Miss Bingley on their arrival but she seemed to still be abed to their utter surprise.

Mr. Bingley said, "This is absolutely astounding. I expected to be soundly boxed on the ears for leaving the ball as the host. Caroline must be quite tuckered out."

Mr. Darcy nodded. He found it odd that Mr. Sharp had not greeted them at the door but quickly dismissed the thought and tried not to sound awkward or overly eager as he said, "Since everyone seems to be having a slow day perhaps we should go to Longbourn and apologize for our abrupt departure. I would not want Miss Bennett and Miss Elizabeth to believe they were snubbed."

Mr. Bingley flashed him a knowing smile, "Absolutely Fitz. Give me a half an hour."


	15. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for all the followers and your reviews. Please R&amp;R this chapter. I changed the title of the work to my favorite recommended. Goal is another update next week and then the final chapter shortly thereafter!

* * *

Mr. Smith had his work cut out for him recovering Wickham's person from the Inn. It was decided that they would take him into the downstairs parlor and stand guard over him there until morning came and a carriage could be had to remove him to Meryton. The magistrate was happy that he had four other men with him for the task. As soon as they removed the gag in Mr. Wickham's mouth the obscenities and accusations and threats towards Fanny Albright had not ceased. It was also clear that he had no intentions of allowing himself to be thrown into jail without putting up a fight first. He kicked and clawed and fought with all his strength as they attempted to remove him from the bed. It was most unpleasant for all concerned and to Mr. Smith only confirmed the man's guilt. The innocent do not fight that hard.

They spent about an hour getting him from the upstairs room into the parlor and in the process gagged him once again to prevent any more guest complaints. They put one man on a rotating watch with him and the others were accommodated in an unoccupied guest room while Fanny stayed in her original room. Mr. Smith visited her once again prior to attempting to get a few hours of rest for his weary body. She appeared to be relaxing with a cup of tea when he came in but he instantly saw that she was fretting the experience.

"Madam, I just came in to tell you that Mr. Wickham is safely bound and guarded below. We will arrange for a separate carriage for you in the morning to take you home safely."

She nodded with listless eyes and choosing not to address the prisoner at all said, "I do not regret what I did but I do hope Mr. Truslow doesn't change his mind."

Mr. Smith smiled, "Fanny, he'd be a fool if he did! All of us here can vouch for you and if, perhaps, ye have a little more flame to you than he previously knew about.. well, he'll not grudge you it if I know my mark and, trust me, I know me marks."

Fanny gave him a rare shy smile in return. Mr. Smith had three daughters- all married to respectable men. He was not a novice. "Thank you, Smith. I am glad that you arrived when you did. That man should hang for his crimes."

"I do not know the whole of it but I am inclined to agree."

"When you do know, you will want to hang him with your own hands." She gave him a slight nod then and went back to her tea. He said good night and told her they would regroup at nine in the morning the following day. After he closed the door behind him Fanny wasted no time. She stripped the bed of the offending sheets that Wickham had been on, took off her muslin dress, laid it on the bed and then laid atop it. Mrs. Annesley would go into conniptions if she knew she was laying upon her dress rather than hanging it but she figured it was better than having no protection from the bug riddled mattress and she just couldn't stomach sleeping atop _those _sheets.

She fell quickly into the kind of deep sleep obtained by those with a clear conscious. She dreamed of lace and a certain squared jawed, clean face that spoke in soft overtures of passion and love.

* * *

Penny, to her great relief, saw the return of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy with anticipation. She ran into the entrance hall and hid herself behind one of the great pillars and overheard their conversation. After Mr. Bingley retired to change Mr. Sharp finally joined his Master on the stairs. She overheard enough to be satisfied that Mr. Wickham was apprehended and that Miss Albright was safe. Beyond that their voices faded as they walked down the second floor hall, Mr. Darcy saying, "Indeed, the lady had everything in hand when we arrived although it was quite a compromising situation for Wickham."

Mr. Sharp waiting until they arrived at his room before responding, "Do I understand you sir that Miss Albright was able to subdue him of her own strength?"

Darcy smiled wolfishly, "My ten year old self would find it quite funny and you would no doubt have reprimanded me so I will not retell what you will hear in town soon enough, but yes, he was tied up, in a way, when we arrived."

Mr. Sharp, unable to miss the innuendo in his master's voice attempted to suppress the ghost of a smile but Mr. Darcy caught him in the act saying, "See- even the unimpugnable Mr. Sharp would have found the scene most entertaining. But enough of that- I have the unpleasant duty of reporting said events to Mr. Truslow, the lady's affianced, and I would like to ride to Longbourn after and give our excuses for our abrupt departure."

Mr. Sharp, suspecting his master's true intent, nodded agreement and then began work helping Mr. Darcy bathe the road dust from his person and change attire. As always, when Mr. Sharp turned him out he was the perfect example of a gentlemen without looking the dandy. Highly polished boots, lambskin breeches, cerulean blue coat , brocaded vest and perfectly arranged neck cloth. As Mr. Darcy was leaving Mr. Sharp did hazard one self-interested question of him, "Sir, do you believe Mr. Wickham is sure to be held?"

Darcy vehemently nodded, "Of course. He is at a minimum to be in debtors prison for quite some time but I believe if his complicity in the crime of murder in Ramsgate can be proved then he will hang," Darcy paused reading an unknown and not before seen emotion on Mr. Sharp's face, he continued, "I am sorry if this causes you distress. I too wish he had turned out for the better. You were like a second father to us and he was like my brother."

Mr. Sharp's features changed, they softened towards Mr. Darcy, "You mistake me sir. I do not grieve that which we cannot change. Mr. Wickham has been lost to us since your father passed. I grieve the pain and suffering he has caused your family and others." As he said "others" Mr. Darcy noted that his eyes flitted towards the ladies wing and wondered if there was more there than his faithful servant was letting on.

He answered, "Agreed. We can discuss how to remedy this later today. I would like, in one last nod towards my esteemed father, to discharge some of Wickham's more personal debts and damage."

Mr. Sharp, "Yes, sir. I will await your return and while you are out I shall dispatch to Meryton to discover the extent of his perfidy."

"Thank you. Good day, faithful friend."

Mr. Sharp bowed low hearing Mr. Darcy's footsteps fade as he thought of how his master's happiness lay just beyond the fields of Netherfield and how his own lay further and further beyond his grasp.

* * *

On their way to Longbourn, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley stopped at Mr. Truslow's home. After some direction from his children's Nanny, they found him hard at work in the fields repairing fencing. Mr. Thomas had been true to his word and had not let slip any details of Miss Albright's abduction. Mr. Darcy undertook to retell the story and was several times halted by Mr. Truslow's questions and gasps of shock. They assured him that Fanny as safe and unharmed but, rightfully so, he was furious by the completion of the tale. He dropped his things muttering something that sounded like, "I wondered where she was after the ball! I'm going to tan her hide when I get my hands on her," and bowed good day to the gentlemen as he stalked back towards the house and they remounted their horses.

Charles chuckled as they trotted away, "I do believe that Miss Fanny Albright is in for it although I cannot say that I blame that poor fellow. Were she mine I would not like to know how I would react to such recklessness."

Darcy nodded assent, "Agreed. I must guess that the man knows her character however and that he appreciates the side of her that you or I would consider most foolhardy. At least in some way."

"A spitfire."

"Indeed."

"Not for the faint of heart, one such as that. Although, you know, I still prefer mine much more tame. You?"

With a sideways glance Darcy smirked, "I am well aware of your preferences. As for mine, I will keep them to myself."

"Oh come Darcy! I know you appreciate a little spirit or you would not admire the glint in those 'fine eyes.'"

Darcy chose to give Bingley his most withering gaze and deadpanned, "I know nothing of the sort. The lady upon which I have set my sights is a most proper and accomplished woman."

Charles looked at him with an amused expression until Mr. Darcy said, "By the by, the lady which you have _your_ sights on welcomes your attention so I am told."

Mr. Bingley processed his comment slowly and then said, "Do I take it that I have your approval?"

Darcy responded, "You neither need it nor should you want it, but I find the lady unimpeachable and well-suited for you."

Bingley shortly followed, "What of her family and connections? I recall that you were once loathe to be seen at a public ball with them."

"I find them to be tolerable in spite of myself. I cannot say I rejoice in the connection but they are no worse and possibly better than much of the Ton when I am being rational. Recall Mrs. Hornsby and her utter lack of decorum as she bandied about for a title for her eldest daughter?"

Charles nodded, "I do. Thankfully we were both spared. I cannot think Mrs. Bennet as bad as that, though I do not appreciate that Miss Bennet and I are practically engaged in public opinion. She seems to mean well for all her shrillness."

"It has been some time now that I have come to believe that particular trait is an affectation," Darcy answered.

Charles was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, I noted with no small amount of astonishment several visages of stern disapproval on that lady's face at her youngest daughter's behavior. She never corrected them however so I did not know what to make of it until I worked out her particular plan for you and for Mr. Collins. She has orchestrated things inelegantly but has accomplished her mark nonetheless."

Charles frowned, "I see. Do you really think that Miss Bennet wishes to connect herself to me? I do not want to be fooled by the machinations of her mother."

Darcy gave his friend a broad, reassuring smile, "Most certainly Charles. You can guess I have spoken with her sister and as a source she is altogether more trustworthy. I believe her exact words were that Miss Jane Bennet is, 'most sincerely attached' to you."

Charles relaxed and then smirked at Darcy, "Did I not tell you it was so?"

Darcy smirked back, "You told me and then questioned it three times over of me of course. You are an invaluable friend to my ego."

Charles playfully looked aside and in a loud voice commanded his horse to a full gallop as he yelled behind, "How can that be when I always outstrip you by horse Fitz?"

* * *

In the Longbourn drawing room, Kitty shrieked as she saw the approach of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennet, in a rather surprising and stern tone of voice responded, "Come away from the window this instant you foolish girl. Go attend Hill in the kitchen if you cannot behave with decorum!"

Kitty stared slack jawed at her mother and Lydia looked equally shocked. Both girls decided to flee what must be some strange wrathful vengeance in their mother and as they left the room Mrs. Bennet called after them, "And please do not return until you have done one meaningful thing today!"

Mr. Bennet dryly remarked, "On the mark dear wife. Would you care for a stroll in the garden this afternoon?"

Elizabeth and Jane were dumbfounded but Mrs. Bennet seemed unfazed, "I couldn't possibly. My poor nerves. Perhaps you would escort me to my dressing room sir."

Mr. Bennet colored for the briefest of moments and then stood and offered his arm to his wife, "Indeed I can."

They exited to the general chagrin and questioning glances of their eldest daughters while their middle daughter and her suitor continued to pour over a book of sermons and argue their finer points, ignoring the room. Elizabeth turned to Jane, "Do my eyes deceive me or do you see what I see?"

Jane blushed deeply, "I see, yes."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Who would ever have thought our father would have an afternoon tryst with our mother? I would sooner have thought that Mr. Hill would turn out in nothing but peacock feathers aboard the carriage to escort us to town."

"Lizzie!"

"My dearest Jane! Do not be so squeamish! I do no care for either of the two images but I do find them humorous nonetheless."

As she said this the same Mr. Hill dressed rather more modestly than she proposed opened the door to the drawing room and announced Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Collins and Mary managed to find enough decorum to stand with the girls to greet the guests but quickly returned to their occupation and ignored the company. Jane and Mr. Bingley greeted one another and immediately moved to the opposite corner of the drawing room where they could not be disturbed. Elizabeth, on the other hand, seemed to grow more nervous as Mr. Darcy came closer. By way of conversation she started, "Thank you sir for the lovely dances at the ball. Mr. Bingley has our admiration and thanks as well for hosting such a wonderful evening."

Mr. Darcy's color was heightening and unless Elizabeth was much mistaken she got the impression that he was nervous as she as he said, "It was a pleasure for all involved though I feel our evening was cut rather short given what I wished to discuss with you." His sentence hung in the room between the whispered conversations of the other two couples. Lizzie struggled for words, she knew Mr. Darcy was naturally reticent but she had a fear of saying the wrong thing. She felt a flare or anger again that Mama had thrown her upon him so unceremoniously. No matter if she had her motivations. It made things too awkward between them now when he spoke of their relationship obliquely as he had. She stared at him silently feeling her color rising to her cheeks.

He seemed to summon inner strength as he pressed into the silence, "Miss Elizabeth, you are too kind to trifle with me. I believe I have tried to make my intentions known to you. Allow me tell you how much I admire you and express my ardent love." He fell to his knee as he said the last and continued, "You would make me the happiest of men if you would consent to be my wife."

The room was silent. Apparently the rather tall Mr. Darcy dropping to one knee was a sight worthy of stopping conversation. Mr. Collins looked like a fish with mouth agape, Jane and Charles smiled warmly at them and Mary said for all to hear, "See, Mr. Collins, I told you a man does not look at a woman like that with pure intentions."

Jane was heard to say across the room, "Mary!"

Elizabeth, not hearing any of it and caught in the moment felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. Unable to help herself and unable to help the grin that was beginning to spread across her face, tears and all, she responded, "Yes, Mr. Darcy."

She was quickly swept into a fierce hug and laughed in surprise. He lifted her off her feet and spun her and as he stopped to set her down she said loud enough for all the room to hear, "But Mr. Darcy, I thought I was only tolerable? Surely, I'm not handsome enough to tempt you!" Jane and Charles burst into laughter. Mr. Darcy frowned and then noted that his beloved had said all with a now wicked smile and was raising a humorous eyebrow towards him and Mary and Mr. Collins completely missed the joke and began to discuss how aesthetics in a person were not grounds for marriage.

Meeting her levity he said, "Yes, but it is some time since I have realized that I improperly considered all things tolerable that I loved best," and in a lower voice meant only for her, "And you do tempt me. Most viciously and without regard to my self-control."

Lizzie blushed and turned away as he came yet closer and she felt the heat from his face and smelled the wood smoke and linen scent that she had found so pleasant at the ball, "Do you wish for me to tempt you in equal measure, my love?"

She backed a step away so that she could look him in the eyes, "I rise to every challenge."

"Indeed you do." He had to stop this conversation before he was run away with himself so he changed tacks, "I need to speak with your father."

She colored deeper and he wondered why as she said, "I believe he is unavailable. He escorted my mother to her dressing room and I think it will be some time before she is _well_ enough to be seen."

It was Darcy's turn to laugh and he did so with gusto at Elizabeth's discomfort with the subject. He guessed what she was trying to convey and finally put her out of his misery as he said, "Very well then. We have much to discuss in the interim if you do not mind our staying."

"As Jane does not seem to mind and as I happen to find myself admired and loved, by all means, do continue with discussing my merit."

He smiled at her, "Elizabeth- may I call you that?"

"Yes. I like the way it sounds like honey when you say it. You may only call me Elizabeth if you continue to say it in such a way."

"Then I shall. Elizabeth, I would like to apologize for last night and to acquaint you with the story of Mr. Wickham. They are, most unfortunately, related and I would not keep you in the dark about such a man so closely tied with our family." He looked at her with gravity, "You may wish to change your mind and reconsider connecting yourself with us after I tell you."

"Nonsense. There can be nothing that you reveal to me about that man that would make me stop loving you."

He looked deeply into her eyes, "You love me?"

She reached out and grazed her fingertips over his hand, "Only the deepest love could convince me to marry. I felt the beginnings of it and denied it to myself from the moment that I saw you at the Meryton assembly. While I was not overtly kind to you after you insulted me I still connived with my servants to discover more about your person and Wickham's after I witnessed your cold reception in Meryton. I have been hopelessly nosey, I am afraid. Forgive me."

He reciprocated he ghost of a touch over her own hand as he said, "I wish I had not said those words but I appreciate that you were fair to me even after I slighted you and I cannot imagine how you would have received me had you not known at least an inkling of the truth having to do with Wickham."

"Nor I. If you had heard the slander he has bandied about you would probably feel compelled to call the man out."

He winced, "I do not wish to know. I will tell you the truth, however painful it may be to me now." And tell her, he did. They sat engrossed in conversation until the sun dipped below the horizon and Mr. Bennet quietly rejoined the company along with his two, slightly more subdued, younger daughters who had been made by Mrs. Hill to peel a bushel each of potatoes.

The three visiting men, almost of one accord, approached Mr. Bennet and requested private meetings in his study. Mr. Bennet, in a mood to be pleased invited the two of the Netherfield party to stay to dinner after their meeting and said in a jovial tone, "Wife, the men are going to retire to my study until Hill turns out her usual hearty fare. If you must disturb us, be sure you carry with you another bottle of brandy. I believe we will work our way through at least one tonight."


	16. Chapter 19

A/N: Tying up loose strings here. For those who love George and think I've colored him rather too dark you aren't going to like the end here. I've created a character that is a total sociopath. It is just how he matured in my imagination for this story. Perhaps in the next I write he will be the hero!

R&amp;R please!

P.S. I went all "victorian author commentator" at the end. Sue me. :)

* * *

Following dinner and reluctant good-byes the two men of the Netherfield party returned home. They were full of discussion of their beloveds, the marriage terms agreed to by Mr. Bennet and the general course that their lives would now take. Mr. Bingley was rather concerned about breaking the news to Caroline and Louisa but Mr. Darcy reassured him by attempting to boost his confidence in his headship of their family and in his sister's supposed admiration of Miss Bennet.

When they entered Netherfield they were greeted by Louisa who was anxious for them to follow her into the parlor. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were promptly treated to an unusual sight. Mr. Hurst was actually awake and conversing nearly intelligently with an officer that Mr. Darcy recognized as Captain Denny from the ball. Miss Bingley was lounging on a nearby settee with a book in her hand! It appeared to be novel and a scandalous one at that.

Caroline and Captain Denny stood after Charles entered the room. Mr. Darcy immediately understood, however unbelievable it was, from a shared glance between the two of them that they had come to an agreement. Louisa seemed to understand the same as she smiled largely and happily at her sister. Charles took longer to perceive the hardly veiled requests from the two of them that they have a private meeting. Mr. Darcy took the reigns and said, "Charles, I believe Captain Denny would like to have a similar conversation to the one you had this evening with Mr. Bennet."

Mr. Bingley stared at Darcy while Caroline let out a squeak of triumph, understanding and surprise. She turned to Captain Denny and said, "You are fifty in my debt now sir."

Finding his voice, Charles said, "Right. Captain Denny, pleased to make your acquaintance. If you would be so kind as to come with me to the library-"

Caroline interjected, "I am coming too."

"Caroline, that is highly irregular."

Captain Denny held out his arm to her and said kindly to her brother, "Mr. Bingley, we have no secrets, Caroline and I, and therefore I would like to share this moment with her."

Bingley responded in consternation, "Very well, I understand your reasoning. Mr. Darcy, will you be joining us later this evening?"

"Doubtful. I have quite a few letters to write and much business to attend to. Let us regroup in the morning."

Mr. Bingley nodded agreement and then turned back to Captain Denny and Caroline saying, "Shall we retreat to the library?"

Once there Captain Denny, ever the diplomat, set to explaining their engagement and the terms that they had agreed upon. Everything seemed in order. Caroline was to inherit twenty thousand upon her marriage along with an annuity of two thousand a year. Captain Denny, to the great surprise of Mr. Bingley, revealed his lineage and the fact that Caroline would receive the title of "Lady" upon marriage. They would inherit one of the smaller hunting estates of the Duke of Cavendish which they intended to sell upon receiving ownership. Chatsworth was entailed to one of Captain Denny's cousins in order to stay in the "claimed" male Cavendish line. When Bingley asked where they intended to live he was met with a blush on Caroline's part. She meekly looked at Captain Denny and then back to her brother and said, "Charles. Do not be upset with me."

Charles, though an easy personality in general, had heard those words from Caroline's mouth when they were children and he knew that they spelled trouble and with an edge to his voice he said, "Why would I be upset with you?"

To his disbelief, Caroline stuttered and mumbled her next sentence, "I bet Netherfield."

"What?"

Softer, "I bet Netherfield."

"I am sure I did not hear you correctly, speak louder Caroline."

She did not respond and so, Captain Denny said, "My dear Caroline placed a bet of honor on this home. I cautioned her that it was most unwise but she would provoke me. It was this home or my commission. It was most ungallant on my part to accept," he looked sideways at Caroline and with a ghost of a smirk said, "I withdraw and return to you that which you bet."

She looked back at him angrily, "You will not sir! I have lost and you will accept that!"

Charles cleared his throat and in an unsteady voice that was beginning to border on anger said, "Caroline, am I to understand that you used our home as a gambling wager? I would never have thought it possible."

"Oh please, Charles, do not be angry. Only, let me follow through with honor. I will never hear the end of it."

Charles shook his head, "What will I tell my betrothed?"

It was Caroline's turn to get angry, "It is not as if you consulted with me prior to your betrothal! When were you going to tell me of your intentions?"

"Obviously, now! You have not given me a moment to present it and you are one to accuse me! I barely even know this man!"

"At least he is titled but, you! Marriage! Into _that _family!?"

"Caroline! You will cease ever speaking of them in that manner again!"

It was as they were standing, arms crossed facing off and getting louder and louder in anger, that Captain Denny dropped a glass of brandy. Whether on purpose, the lady could guess and the man would never know but he followed it with, "I cannot believe my clumsiness."

Charles, given a few moments to breathe, and Caroline, snapping out of her angry trance, looked properly embarrassed. Captain Denny turned to Caroline, "Remember, gaiety, my dear. I shall go get the butler."

As he walked out of the door, in words that surprised even Caroline, he said, "Perhaps, Mr. Bingley, you would not want to be settled so close to your new family."

Caroline shook her head after him as she saw Charles think through his statement, "He is more conniving then I ever shall be. I am sorry Charles. It was foolish."

Mr. Bingley took her hand and said, "Yes but I should not have behaved in anger." He sighed, "He was right you know. I do not think I would like living so close in the long term. Why does he want the place?"

"Oh, his favorite Uncle lives nearby. Had he known Netherfield was to be let he would have taken before us. He wanted it and I wanted him to resign his commission so that we could travel the world for several years. It was a silly bet."

Mr. Bingley smiled, "You seem happy though. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes. For the first time in years. I suppose you are happy too."

Charles folded her in a hug, "We have both found our hearts on this day then."

They broke apart and softly he asked, "I must ask: no more Mr. Darcy?"

She laughed, "Oh la! He would have bored me to tears within three years."

Mr. Bingley laughed too, acknowledging the truth in that. Caroline was spontaneous and constantly needed stimulation. He'd known for quite some time that his sister and his best friend were ill suited but he wanted his sister to come to her own conclusions and she had. He suspected he had Captain Denny to thank for that.

Caroline gave him a sneaky smile, "I wish you happy brother." She sniffed, "She is the prettiest woman I have ever beheld."

"Oh stop it! I am not marrying her for her beauty."

"Not even a little, brother?"

"Caroline…"

"Right. I will keep your secret if you keep mine: Captain Denny looks dashing in his uniform. I hope we are wed in it."

They were interrupted before Charles could retort and Captain Denny said, "My love, they appear not to have any of the vintage that you requested earlier. This one ought to do nicely so long as I am not in charge of the condition of your glass. As you have seen. I cannot be trusted."

Mr. Bingley turned to Captain Denny and said, "I agree to your terms. All of them. I have, for some time, been wishing to be more closely settled to Pemberley and I think Jane will like that best. It is an amicable solution and it will likely please you and your uncle as well."

Captain Denny shook his hand and said, "Then it is agreed. I will have my solicitor draw up the official contract," he turned to Caroline, "When shall we be wed?"

Caroline turned away from him and winked at Charles, "I couldn't possibly wed until my trousseau is finished. It will be at least five months."

"Two!

"Four and three weeks. Have you not seen the quality I demand?"

Mr. Bingley turned on his heel deciding to leave the lovers at their bargaining but not before saying jovially, "Caroline, have a care that you do not barter away my future Derbyshire home."

* * *

So it was that Caroline Denny nee Bingley and Mary Collins nee Bennet were wed in the same week nearly three months later. One because she had lost a bartering war and the other because Lady Catherine's disapproval with the Bennet family after hearing of her nephew's betrothal caused her to forbid her parson to return to Longbourn. Mr. Collins, to the surprise of all parties, eventually disobeyed her orders and fled Rosings Park to the heaving and ample bosom of his affianced without regret. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Collins resigned his orders at Rosings in favor of a living closer to Longbourn. It was mentioned quietly about that Mrs. Collins was seen at the parsonage by Anne as she rode by in her Phaeton doing something to Mr. Collins that only a toffer would consider doing. When Mrs. Bennet heard from Mrs. Phillips the rumor she merely whispered something discreetly to her husband who nodded and took out his pocket watch appearing to be anxious to leave.

Caroline was wed in high fashion in London. Captain Denny did indeed wear his regimentals and they cut quite a figure. The ladies were envious and there was talk that Caroline had trapped Captain Denny into the marriage by pretending that she did not want him. The chit. How gauche. Caroline laughed at the irony, fairly certain she had thought the same thing of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. No matter, we live to entertain those around us and be entertained. Her Elliot was teaching her that slowly but surely. The happy couple was going to depart for Paris after two weeks in town. It was gossiped about that neither the new Lady Denny nor her husband were seen for all of those two weeks and that they took all of their meals in their private rooms in complete nudity. If the servants were to be trusted, one might believe that, or, one might believe that it was the beginning of what Captain Denny promised: a career scandalizing the public eye as a pair.

In time, they gained a reputation as the most wealthy and most eccentric couple within the ton. Captain Denny reached the rank of Colonel and used his considerable talent in investments quadrupling Caroline's dowry. He used the money lavishly on any whimsy of his wife and their adventures. Caroline surrounded herself with tiny dogs and exotic animals and was _the _authority on the novel causing a scandal among the matrons of the ton. Their home was full of foreign decor and their relationship was very physically expressive in public to the horror of many.

Her brother, Mr. Bingley was married several months after her in a double ceremony with Mr. Darcy. Caroline wore a massive feather hat that was disruptive to all but the brides and their bridegrooms. It pleased her immensely. She was happy for them both-surprisingly. Her marriage to Elliot was a love match and she was glad to see her brother and the odious Mr. Darcy in such a match. Even if she would not admit it to his face. She hosted a large wedding breakfast at Netherfield Hall that was perceived as outlandish and gaudy by most but again, the concerned parties could care less. They saw them off at the steps as Charles and Jane traveled to their new home in Derbyshire and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy traveled to London. She wondered if they would take their meals in the nude for the next two weeks. Probably not. As Elliot would say, "they are strung tighter than a viola."

* * *

In that, Caroline was mistaken, although they did not take their meals in the nude. Mary, who had been home for two weeks without Mr. Collins while he readied the new parsonage, had filled in all the details of the marriage bed to Jane and Lizzie. Neither of them could stomach the subject of her sterile explanations but they did understand much of the logistics and when Elizabeth thought of Mr. Darcy in such a context, a spot right at the small of her back would burn and tingle its way around to her stomach. She began to despise the sight of him in his morning wear because she wanted to rip all the buttons off his superfine and bite into his shoulders.

It did not help matters that he frequently helped her father on the estate. He'd brought Georgiana with him and the ladies got on well together but even her stimulating conversation could not distract her from the outline of his chest in his undershirt as he hammered in new fencing. Georgiana noticed Elizabeth fanning herself heatedly during one instance and cheekily said, "It is a hot day, is it not?" Elizabeth blushed crimson as she answered, "You shall be the perfect sister. Minx."

Mr. Darcy did not fair much better. He was glad for the break away from Lizzie when he picked up his sister from town but it did nothing to assuage the fire that rose within him when he saw her walking in the heat, staring at him with desire and fanning herself. He was careful to avoid being alone with her towards the end of their engagement and thankful that Charles was in the same predicament and that they both wanted to maintain their lady's honor. They spent many hours riding out their energy in the fields or helping with physical demands about the estates. The morning of their wedding they were alone together in the parlor of Netherfield when Charles nervously asked, "You know Fitz, I have dreamed of it a million times over but what if it doesn't go right?"

Darcy cleared his throat, he knew what "it" was and he entirely understood Charles' nervousness. He said, "All will be fine. You are in love and she is in love. It will cover a multitude of sins. Besides, we talked about this at school. A gentlemen that wants a real lady waits for the lady as she has waited for him."

He blushed, "I agree. Jane and I have discussed it in not such plain terms and she is astonished at such a gift since it is not the norm but I feel rather green."

Darcy looked away and colored as he said, "I confess to feeling the same way." They were silent on the subject as there was nothing more to share.

Their brides were equally nervous. Elizabeth was concerned on many levels. For her inexperience and for her desire. She also did not want to seem wanton. She frequently complained to Jane about the ridiculous predicament that women were put in. They were to know nothing and have experienced nothing but somehow be comfortable with intimacy and somehow not be wanton if they were to enjoy it. Jane, insofar as she could ever complain, commiserated.

Elizabeth was thinking of her arguments on that head again the morning of the wedding. Mr. Darcy was demonstrably passionate in their private encounters and several times over she felt the need to escape him in order to preserve her maidenhood in such an unfair system. One such time she was remembering with no small amount of pleasure as Mrs. Hill was arranging her hair. It seemed that perhaps she should not worry about being wanton with Mr. Darcy.

* * *

_Darcy and Elizabeth were trailing behind Kitty and Lydia who were determined to race one another to Lucas Lodge. After the two younger sisters had broken off down the lane the lovers settled down in a rather nice copse of trees and larger rocks for a picnic. It was predetermined that her sisters would visit the Lucas family while they had a light snack and then come back to retrieve them an hour hence. _

_Their conversation was innocent enough from the onset. Lizzie said, "Mama would very much like to visit Pemberley and she promises that she will lock Lydia and Kitty away in the attic if they do not behave."_

_"I would like to see that."_

_"As would I. Do I have your permission to invite them?"_

_"Of course. I would not deprive you of any happiness."_

_She smiled, "I know that and I am content but I want you to be happy too. Mama is still a force to be reckoned with and I would rather not make you suffer her presence."_

_He nodded, "Though I agree with the assessment, I have found, of late, that she is a curious study."_

_She reached out and poked his chest, "So you are saying you will find your humor at our expense. Cur." _

_He grabbed her hand and kissed it slowly, "I do, and I likely will in future, but it does not make it any less entertaining. I have but one request."_

_Elizabeth felt the tingle in her lower back and she began to feel more heated as she breathlessly answered, "Anything."  
_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm. Anything?" He kissed her wrist and up her arm then slowed as he looked up her and said in a seductive tone, "I need you to myself for at least three months. To do..." he kissed up her partially revealed shoulder "...very..." he kissed her neck "...very..." he grazed his teeth on her jaw line, "...very..." he kissed her lips and raked his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, "...naughty things to." _

_She gasped as he pulled the back of her head into him and kissed her fully. She felt his other arm snake around her waist and he applied his weight to carefully lower her onto the blanket and beneath him without breaking the kiss. He moaned as her breast heaved against his chest and she let out sigh of pleasure and frustration as she grasped for his shoulder blades and hair and pulled him harder into her. Lizzie could feel the evidence of his mounting desire pressed against the apex of her thighs and she felt herself naturally move against it. Mr. Darcy broke first. His eyes were dark and wild, "My Elizabeth- I will ravish you body and mind but today is not that day. We must stop."  
_

_With another demonstration of his truly honorable character Mr. Darcy pushed himself up and breathed a sigh of frustration, "Damn the wedding breakfast! In a month I shall want to take you on the side board!"_

_Elizabeth liked the sound of that and burst into laughter saying, "No, my love, I find sideboards to be fiendishly uncomfortable. There is a nice leather chair in the Netherfield library is there not?"_

_He laughed with her, "Do not tempt me. Let us walk. I fear for my self control if we continue to stay at this proximity. Let us see if we can get Mr. Lucas to repeat his story of being at court for a fifteenth time."_

* * *

If it appears as if all thought of the perfidious Mr. Wickham had been banished it is probably because it had been- at least from Mr. Darcy's mind. George Wickham was transported to Ramsgate one week after being charged in Meryton with kidnapping and debts he was unable to pay. The trip occurred during an unseasonably cold weekend for November and he paid for his transgressions in part by losing a few fingers to frostbite on the journey in the uninsulated transport carriage.

It was a much more subdued but yet angrier Wickham that was presented to the court in Ramsgate for the review of new evidence in the case of the drowning of Penny Mill's father. With the knowledge that Wickham was apprehended and held properly, both Penny and her mother came forward with testimonials and written evidence of his blackmail and abuse over the years. The local banker confirmed that the Mill's account had been transferring one hundred pounds per month to an unnamed London account since about the time of Mr. Mills death. When the Bow Street team looked into the account they found it connected to an alias that George Wickham had used. He used the name Nicholas Seymour and implied where he could that he was related to that famous lineage. The family themselves had sought for months, after receiving countless visits from bill collectors, to catch the identity thief.

All in all, the case did not look good against Wickham. When Penny gave her final testimony of the evening that she fled from Ramsgate, his fate was surely decided but she astonished the court when she recommended that he be extended mercy. Without feeling, but with a sense of justice she plead his case for life as the father of her child. She had done with vengeance and it was probably never within her to exact it. Her disposition was too sweet. George sneered at her nonetheless, oddly disgusted with her goodness. Perhaps it was too much of a reminder of his own black soul.

Penny's arguments were for naught however. The Seymour family, however, would exact their justice and they were not beneath vengeance. They pressed for capital punishment and won the day in the end. George died by the hangman's noose in December.

* * *

Penny returned home to Ramsgate with a surprising recommendation from Caroline Bingley who was to be married in a month. Caroline offered her a position in her new home. That lady was pleased with Penny and her meek curtsies in the face of her wrath. It tickled her to see how fast Penny would run from the room to please her whimsy. Penny, however, decided to stay in Ramsgate with her mother. Together they finally sold her father's business to the steward who had run it so well and faithfully the past three years and they retired to live in a country cottage in a place so idyllic and so central to our story that you will think it too convenient dear reader. I find I agree. They moved to Derbyshire. Specifically, the outskirts of a small town called Lambton.


	17. Chapter 20

A/N: Second to last chapter- supposed to be the last but it got too long. Adult content. I will probably parse this out into a one shot as well for the heck of it.

Can I just say that I love Mr. Sharp nearly as much as Mr. Darcy? Read and Review and thank you for all the follows and kind reviews in the past.

* * *

The carriage ride from Netherfield to London was uneventful. Lizzy confessed, to her embarrassment, that she was not a good traveler by closed carriage and that it was imperative that she spend a good bit of time looking out of the window at the horizon. Mr. Darcy said, "It would seem that I have found a weakness in you my darling Elizabeth."

She playfully scowled at him, "Only for long distances and only then in closed carriages. You have no doubt laughed at my lack of propriety at times in traveling but the open carriage, horseback or walking are greatly preferable to me."

"If you would like we could stop frequently."

"No. That won't be necessary. I have taken longer trips and been less accommodated. It will help to arrive at our destination sooner than later."

"Indeed. I could not agree more."

She smiled at him and saw just the hint of color on his cheeks and realizing his implication she too blushed. He did not comment for some time and nor did she until he saw a playful smile flit across her face, "Perhaps I may observe, however, that when one has only just married, the closed carriage does have its advantages."

His eyes registered shock and then mirth. Tentatively he joined in her teasing, "And to what advantages are you referring madam?"

She replied archly, "Why to relate in great detail all of the eccentricities of our wedding guests without anyone overhearing."

"Hmm. There was but one person at our wedding who I wish to relate. Shall I?"

Recognizing his leading, she playfully followed, "Do tell. To catch your eye one must surely be unexceptionable."

"Just so, my dear. She is indeed exquisite. A figure the Greek gods could not have replicated, a look that Shakespeare could not describe and a wit that Sophocles would have envied."

She smirked and leaned towards him, "And fabulously wealthy?"

"Not a farthing," he pulled her closer to his face.

They were so close she could smell his smoky scent and she reached out and caressed his cheek. He shuddered and continued, "Elizabeth, no more levity for now. I love you." He pulled her into a smoldering kiss taking her breath away and pulling her body into his. His lips were soft as ever and his tongue danced over her mouth. Mr. Darcy, reached up to hold her face and started to move away as he pressed a firm, finishing kiss on her lips.

Lizzie felt flushed and then began to notice the movement of the carriage under her anew as she leaned away from him looking out of the window saying, "How vexing. My first moments alone with my husband are to be spent staring out of a window being reprimanded about my inappropriateness. However shall I manage?"

Mr. Darcy laughed openly and it was sound Lizzie relished in, "I know not, love, but my aunt sends a letter that I have not shared until now. Perhaps it will keep you in spirits. I'm afraid I have not done my duty in composing a reply but I rather hoped you would help me with that."

She took the letter postmarked several weeks ago and it did indeed keep her wit in steady flow until they reached the cobblestone streets of London.

_Fitzwilliam,_

_After your ridiculous announcement in the winter I thought I made myself clear. On no account are you to marry Elizabeth Bennet but from what I hear, your wedding goes as planned. Imagine my surprise when I read the banns a fortnight ago and when I heard from my brother of their plans to attend. They have reported nothing but lies to me about Miss Bennet. They say her manners are all that is polite, that her beauty is boasted of around the Ton and that her accomplishments are small in scope but without parallel. It must be as untrue as the rumor that you are, in fact, in love with that country chit._

_I implore you, consider Anne who embodies all of those qualities insofar as her health allows. You could live at Rosings for half the year when it is not the season. _

_I look to you to repudiate the rumors being bandied about and I fail to see any point in continuing this ruse. Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? _

_Your Humble Aunt,_

_Catherine De Bourgh_

* * *

As the carriage pulled up to the Darcy's London home Elizabeth's expression took on a determined look. Mr. Darcy smiled and commented on her courage. She nodded. She would not be intimidated by the likes of Lady Catherine or any of the Ton. She had a lot to learn but she was a quick study and felt an intense need to jealously guard her new family. Her husband deserved a wife who would not shy from their myriad responsibilities and her new sister deserved a strong feminine role model in the absence of her mother.

Elizabeth was received from the carriage by her husband who escorted her up the stairs of the house and into a rather large, oval foyer. Inside, she was comforted to recognize a familiar face in Mr. Sharp and she gave him a dazzling smile. Mr. Darcy explained that in the interest of economy, the London house was staffed minimally when it was not the season; therefore, she met a single cook who was only on while they were in town, a single maid and the first footman in lieu of the butler. She gave hearty agreement and understanding to the figures and labor savings that Mr. Darcy elaborated upon and it greatly impressed her that he was so considerate of his servant's time and had a head for efficiencies. He pulled her closer to him as she spoke of his management and he felt the compliment of the love of your life understanding and agreeing with your decisions in the same way a mutual partner would.

They toured the house for about an hour more and Mr. Darcy answered her questions while gazing in increasing admiration at her. Mr. Sharp appeared and announced that dinner was served and Mr. Darcy put his hand over hers on his arm as he said, "Come with me, my Lizzie, this is perhaps what I have wanted to show you most." He led her upstairs to their chambers which occupied nearly the entire second floor.

The doors were closed and he paused before them, "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

She gave him a shy smile and then closed and covered her eyes willing her playful nature not to sneak a peek. He guided her through the door. Under her feet she felt the carpeting change to a softer, more plush texture and then he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Open please." What she saw was breathtaking. The room was an oval as was the foyer beneath it and it was larger than any bedroom she had ever seen. It was papered in a textured and lined teal paper above white-washed wood molding and the coup de grace was a large four poster bed in the center of the room atop what she now realized was the deepest blue Oriental rug that she had ever seen. The bed was hung with heavy drapes done in cream damask to match the walls.

Everything she saw impressed her. They had their own water closet inaccessible except through their room and a small library. She wandered into the library and was surprised to see a pair of French doors leading to a balcony. There she noticed that dinner had been set and stepping out onto the balcony she marveled over a small city garden behind the house full to the brim with late spring buds. The air was redolent with the smell of the flowers and the hum of the city was muffled and made peaceful by the breadth of the house. There was a balcony above them as well and it leant privacy to theirs though no home surrounding them was situated in such a way to allow a direct line of sight to it.

Mr. Darcy stood behind her with bated breath as she leaned over the rail and when she turned to him and hugged him with enthusiasm he felt all that all of his efforts were rewarded. She said, "Oh Mr. Darcy, this is too much."

He kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "I hoped you would like it. We can, of course, redecorate if it does not suit your tastes."

She giggled and swatted his chest a bit as she said, "Now, _you_ are teasing. This exactly suits and you knew it would. I shan't change a thing, but I do have a question. Where am I to sleep?"

He looked at her as his hands dropped to her hips and said seriously, "My grandparents did not the design the house with separate chambers for the master and mistress. The oval in the architectural structure would have made splitting the room awkward. It was my hope that like them and my parents before us, we would share this suite."

She deadpanned, "And shun propriety? Surely not!"

He looked grave, "I understand. Mr. Sharp can arrange for the maid to set up the guest room on this floor. It was our old nursery but it will do in the interim."

She gave him an arch look and grabbed both hands as he was dropping them from her hips to turn to the door holding him there and saying, "After all this time Mr. Darcy you cannot sense my humor? All right, I shall speak it plainly without railing you further. It would be my pleasure to share a room with you. Any room would do, and this one is certainly above my expectations. That is, if you will have me after my jests at your expense. " Leaning into him and placing his arms around her back she kissed him thoroughly enough that he began to believe that to react with seriousness to Elizabeth's jokes was a rewarding endeavor. He smiled mid-kiss at this and she noticed and broke from him asking,

"What?"

Mr. Darcy responded, "I am thinking of another way in which we complement one another."

"And that would be?"

He put a finger over his lips saying with a small smirk, "I shall not tell."

She threw up her hands in mock anger and under her breath he thought he heard, "Insufferable!" and then she stalked over to her seat at the small dinner table saying,

"I am famished. If I am to continue to find your company tolerable I had better eat!"

He laughed again, his full open laugh that made her stomach flutter and her lower back tingle, "Far be it from me to deny you sustenance in the face of, what did you say, oh yes, insufferable company."

She joined him and they sat and finished an amiable dinner through sunset and into the evening.

As their dinner wound down, Mr. Sharp came in with Brandy and asked if they needed anything else for the evening. Elizabeth began to speak but Mr. Darcy held up a hand, "No, Mr. Sharp. That will be all. Please tell the maid and cook to retire as well." Mr. Sharp bowed assent and left the two. Elizabeth heard the click of a lock on the main doors after he left and gave Mr. Darcy a questioning look.

"William, how shall I get out of my dress?"

His eyes darkened and he stood holding out his hand to her, "My dear, I thought you would never ask!"

She looked at him with mirth, "How forward sir!"

"You are my wife, I believe I have license for my roving hands now."

She took his hand and said in a husky low voice, "I believe you do."

He led her back into the library then saying, "I am loathe to allow it, but I shall give you a moment alone in the water closet if you would like."

She nodded and headed there. As she tidied her teeth and hair she began to wonder if she should take care of her nether regions. Mary had explicitly directed that Jane and Lizzie begin a routine of that sort every evening before and after marital activities. It sounded odious when thinking of it in the context of the Collins but when thinking of Darcy she considered how very much she wanted to please him only. Sighing she figured she would give it a try and finding a basin laid out with rose water proceeded to freshen up. When finished she gave herself one last look in the small glass and then left the room.

Mr. Darcy excused himself to the water closet after her. She removed her silk slippers and wandered about the room relishing in the craftsmanship of the furniture and the feel of the rug beneath her feet. Smiling to herself she wondered if Mr. Darcy was also "cleaning up." The thought made her blush. _That _part of him would no longer be a secret to her after this night.

When he returned to the room she saw that he had removed his coat and his neck cloth. His shirt hung open appealingly and she gave him an appreciative once over that was not lost on his observation. He walked toward her and rather than commence what she guessed he surely meant to commence he asked if they could sit by the fire and talk.

It was a difficult and awkward conversation indeed. Lizzy found her focus wandering often to his physique and Darcy was terribly fidgety as he explained that he had never been with a woman. Realization dawned slowly on Lizzy in her haze of lust and she pounced on the opportunity to comfort him and close the space between them. Leaving her chair she surprised him by enfolding herself onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She lovingly whispered her assurances in his ear and her own trepidations and then they both resolved to serve the other's pleasure and give themselves over to the pleasures of the flesh.

She felt him respond beneath her as she spoke into his ear and as he returned her sentiments. They reviewed their fantasies. Lizzy confessed her heated spectatorship as he worked and he confessed that he loved watching her walk as her bodice bounced delightfully and her lower regions were occasionally highlighted when her skirts pulled taut against her body. They kissed and their hands roamed.

Darcy slowly began to push up and away from the chair and Lizzie followed. He suggested that she turn and allow him to release her from her gown and her stays. She nodded and felt an overwhelming desire to hide herself and her body but she mastered her fear with her courage and turned from him to present him with her back. Ever so slowly while placing kisses as he went he worked his way from her upper back to her lower back releasing her dress and then her bodice. She shivered as his hands trailed up her arms back to her shoulders and he began to slip her dress down. It was in a pool beneath her when she felt him pull her stays completely free and release them into the pile at her feet as well. His hands wandered her back and he said, "You are so beautiful. Would that I could freeze this moment and all that follows. Will you turn and let me admire you?"

Elizabeth felt goosebumps rise and his hands grasped her hips and she moved with him as he turned her to face him. His gaze was passionate and unyielding. He drank in the sight of her small pert breasts and her waist as it narrowed before her hidden hips. Touching and marveling at her reactions he pulled her into a kiss and allowed his hands to roam to her bare back, her waist and finally her breasts. Tentatively he became familiar with them and noted with satisfaction that Lizzie liked his ministrations on that particular part of her body. He trailed his hands down to the rest of her under clothes and began to shimmy them down her body as he kissed her. He felt her step away from them and broke the kiss. The sight was glorious.

Elizabeth—she was nearly regal in her nude splendor, but she was not satisfied. She arched a brow at him saying, "Am I to be denied the pleasure of an equal show?" Understanding her meaning he began to pull his under shirt from his breeches but she removed his hands and brought her own to the shirt's hem. Torturing him slowly and in a similar way as he had tortured her she began to undress him. He knew that things were moving too fast for his body already. He would not last. Her fingers traced patterns on bare chest and just the sight of her hands there and her breasts before him had him getting closer to completion. When she began removing the laces of his breeches and pulling them away from his body he stayed her hand saying in a hoarse voice, "Elizabeth. I do not believe- that is, I cannot. What I am saying is that I…"

She silenced him with a kiss and said softly, "Me either. Let us achieve what we can until we are ready for more." Her insides were burning and she felt a drip of liquid down her leg as she pulled his breeches away from him and down his thighs reveling in the muscle and texture beneath her hands. She took a moment to enjoy the sight of him before quickly closing the space between them and allowing their nude bodies to merge in a kiss. She felt his member between them pressing into her center and again knew the primal urge to move against it and find whatever release she could.

While she was kissing him she allowed her hands to wander and grip his manhood feeling him tense and shudder beneath her. She began to stroke it noting that he liked her movement in particular at the tip. She felt his breathing quicken as she continued to kiss him and he moved his hands from her breasts to trail down below her waist. She felt his tentative fingers open her slit and linger there testing and learning by feel and bringing her to the brink of something. He reached lower and she felt herself shiver with pleasure when she realized he must have inserted a finger into her most private of places. His fingers were slick with her pleasure as he roamed back upwards to the area that seemed to bring her the most satisfaction. Finding that she enjoyed a combination of the heel of his hand applied to her upper regions and a finger inserted inside of her, he began a steady rhythm. She felt herself mounting quickly towards something wonderfully pleasurable and so did he. Riding his hand whilst she pumped his member between her fingers, she felt him harden further and then a warm liquid began to coat her lower stomach but she was unfazed and continued torturing him relentlessly as her own orgasm began rocking her body.

They pulled apart. Mr. Darcy in some embarrassment at the mess he had caused and Lizzie at her wantonness. Trying to start at the same time they both said, "I'm sorry.."

She smiled shyly as she stopped yielding the floor to him to speak first, "I'm sorry, I meant for that to go differently."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Would you think me too brazen if I tell you that I enjoyed every minute?"

He took in the sight of her, naked, dripping with his pleasure and hers and had the most hedonistic thoughts of his life as he turned and swept from the room to retrieve a towel from the water closet. He said, "A man would be a fool to think it of his wife and I find that I will have a hard time not being yet more smug and self-satisfied than you already find me." As he disappeared from sight she thought she also heard something akin to, "I'd like to cover every inch of you."

She stood there taking in the picture before her. As messy as she was and as strewn about as their clothes were she could feel her desire begin to rise again at his semen on her stomach and the smell of it and the large bed that was before her. Her eyes darkened with an idea and when he returned and began to painstakingly clean her off she grabbed the towel away from him. Swiped one last time for good measure and then ran to the bed, evading his capture and jumped upon it rolling to her back and splaying her legs out for him to gaze upon her in her full glory. Mr. Darcy turned and stared at her slack jawed.

She sat up on her elbows and said teasingly, "What about now sir? Am I too brazen for the proud name of Darcy now?"

He shook his head and continued his study saying, "You will find that I shall never confess any wrong doing on the part of my mistress and shall most jealously guard her honor."

She continued with her tease, "Well then, I suppose it will not signify then if I were to do this." Here she began running her own hands down her body. She squeezed her pert nipples attempting to duplicate the movements he had employed that she liked. Bringing her other hand down she did the same at her wet slit. Mr. Darcy groaned at the sight and watched with fascinated interest as he moved closer and she began to pant with pleasure. She felt him before she saw him as her eyes were closed in enjoyment. She felt his hands grip her ankles and then release and then began to move up her legs. He gently replaced her own hands with his and began his purposeful rhythm again. He paused and leaned over the side of the bed as his fingers worked and brought his lips to her breasts for the first time. Lizzie let out a squeal of pleasure and he felt himself beginning to respond anew. He suckled and teased her breasts and felt her shudder beneath him as she was rocked by another orgasm and he paused to look up at her.

She looked sated beyond belief and he asked, "Do you need a break?"

Lizzie laughed deeply, "From drinking in pleasure? I think not. I am enjoying learning too much. Surely you know how quick a study I am and my thirst for new.. _things._." He kissed his agreement and whispered in her ear a question that had her tingling from head to toe again,

"May I taste you?"

She turned to look at him and understanding dawned as she remembered a lesson she had tried to repress from Mary. Astonishing that Mr. Darcy would desire such base actions but she was ready to try anything and she loved him. If it would please him, why not? She responded in a way that would have made her middle sister proud, "If I may taste you." Dear God, he thought, tonight I shall die of pleasure! Kissing her with renewed passion which she took to mean a yes Elizabeth sighed as she felt his male member again pulse against her. As he moved from her lips and his lower body moved his member away from her she felt the loss keenly. His lips quickly replaced that loss and in no time she was bucking against his face trying to find purchase for release. Losing contact he looked at her and as a lioness would a stray gazelle she sat up and pounced on him kissing him with vigor and then pushing him into the bed on his back. She strayed down his body and began to return his ministrations. He tasted salty and he filled her mouth up completely as she attempted to bring him pleasure while suckling and using her hands. He eventually stopped her and said,

"Elizabeth. I love you. Become mine forever."

Understanding immediately she nodded and then made to straddle his waist. He thought he would lose all control as he watched his brave wife lift off his torso on her knees and grab his member. With her other hand she opened herself and found the home into which she wished to guide him. Sitting atop him she gently put more and more weight into her downward movement until he felt himself begin to impale her and then she pulled up and back down, repeating the action and taking more of him into her with each downward motion. It was exquisite pleasure and pain and took immense self-control from him to let her take her time. She felt so slick and wrapped so tightly around him that he wanted to grab her hips and buck into her. Finally she took him to the hilt and she rested, becoming accustomed to the feel of him. He felt her squeeze around him and heard her sigh with pleasure. There was no pain for her though she knew she would be sore.

She looked at him and breathlessly said as she began to move, "I love you. Forever." He was mesmerized by the feeling and the sight. Her breasts moved with her and her folds dragged up and down his pulsing shaft in such a tantalizing way. He felt his mounting release again and had to touch her, had to feel her. With one hand he pulled her in for a kiss while the other moved to caress her sensitive parts and it drove him mad to feel himself entering and exiting her as he touched her and his hips drove her to continue moving. Eventually she moaned and whimpered into this mouth signaling her satisfaction and he held her hips and thrust into her several more times as she noted his telltale hardening and then felt his rhythm cease as he plunged as deeply into her as possible.

Elizabeth lay atop him, not moving to let his spent member loose from its pleasure dome. Into his chest she said, "Well, now you have spoiled me. So much for Lady Catherine's plans for annulment."

He snorted and hugged her tighter and she eventually wriggled away to pick up the towel and snuff the remaining candles in the room. She playfully jumped under the covers completely in the nude and he indeed felt himself to be the luckiest man on earth. He had found his souls other half and with those thoughts and a nicely shaped backside sidled next to him and a bosom in hand he felt himself slip from the conscious world.

The Darcy's coupled twice more that night- late into the evening or the early morning. They would never be sure. Elizabeth regained conscious thought and felt his large hands roaming her body from behind. It sent her instantly into a passion and the haze from sleep egged her on to languid motions. He suckled her neck and twisted her nipples between his fingers. He quickly moved to explore her more thoroughly and she threw her leg over his as they intruded between hers. She began to breathe heavily and then took in a gasping breath as she felt him pull her apart and push himself into her. The sensation was different at this angle. He pulled her hips into his and began moving and pushing into and out of her in a fast and delicious rhythm. He hit a spot in the front of her that was maddeningly deep within her and felt like an itch that needed to be scratched and she moved with him as fast as he was willing to go. She felt him harden and begin to release as he hit her just right and she screamed out in pleasure, his hardening and quickening bringing her along with him.

When he finished, he pulled her toward him, keeping them coupled and breathed words of love into her ears and she felt herself begin to fall back into a sleep induced stupor and wonder if it had been real. The third time, Elizabeth would never remember but Darcy would cherish. She slept in his arms from their second coupling and he felt himself begin to harden again while he was still inside her. She sighed in her dreams and, realizing she must be exhausted from the wedding day he decided not to wake her but her tight form around him continued to taunt his brain. Eventually he moved ever so slightly. Holding her breast in the same position and attempting not wake her. The slight movement, over time, was enough to eventually bring him over the edge. He cuddled into her and then slept himself dreaming of claiming Elizabeth body and soul in blissful serenity.

* * *

The Darcys returned from London refreshed and the town of Lambton rejoiced at their arrival. Many of the town residents looked forward to the return of a family to the great house. They believed that it had been too long since the Darcys had resided in earnest in Pemberley and though the master of the house took great care of his tenants and never shirked his responsibilities it was with a sense of gratitude that they would see his familiar and stable face about town.

One resident in particular looked for the Pemberley family with joy. The Mills family was nicely settled on the outskirts of town and when Penny demonstrated to her mother the myriad skills she had learned under Mr. Sharp's tutelage, Mrs. Mills was eager to meet the man. They had also resolved that they could use the extra income that Penny or the elder lady could bring in if they could secure a job at Pemberley.

Secretly Penny had misgivings about seeing a certain man of the party again. She had still not given Emma the gift that he had bestowed upon her for her birthday as she had let so much time pass that she figured it would probably be better given on her birthday the following year. With quite a bit of trepidation she recalled the final time that she saw him as she was leaving Netherfield.

_"The gentlemen will be out until late in the evening with their betrothed to be sure. Please arrange for the maids to be prepared to bring up baths once I send word."_

_The footmen bowed and excused himself and cast a glance in her direction but turned from the room. Mr. Sharp, seeing his eyes, followed them to their subject. Penny stood before him in a simple muslin dress with a small bag in hand._

_"I'm for Ramsgate. We leave this evening by coach from Meryton."_

_He swallowed and fought to gain control of himself. The woman was married to another man- a convict and blight on the better part of Mr. Sharp's adult life. He knew that he still loved her all the same and would never love another like her. She was soft where a woman ought to be. Kind and pliable and had no malice whatsoever in her. He felt that to say goodbye to her would be to say goodbye to the only woman who could complete him. She would smooth his rough edges, but that alas, was never to be. He regretted his harsh words to her in the last month but he did not know how to let her go with grace. It hurt him and he took it out on her._

_She did not move from the doorway but she continued, "I thank you for all you have taught me and I suspect that you have been directly responsible for my securing a positive recommendation from Lady Denny."_

_He responded, "Your work speaks for itself without my help."_

_She smiled shyly, "I shall never forget your helping me to keep this job or how terrified I was that first month."_

_"It was nothing. It was what was expected of me."_

_There was that look of hurt in her eyes again and felt his heart rip asunder, "Yes, I suppose." She paused and then continued, "If you ever think of me and can forgive my indiscretions, I would covet your prayers. The trial will not be easy on my family and I am still fearful for our safety until I know his fate."_

_Wickham again. Would he never be rid of the man? If he ever thought of her? Day and night! He replied, "You have them. You have always had them," He felt a wave of emotion cresting and rather than crack he bowed then, "I must attend to dinner. Please excuse me. Travel safe."_

_She nodded and spun on her heel but not before he was fairly certain he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He cursed himself for them and cursed his existence for to exist without her was a life barely worth living._

Now they would see each other again and Penny knew that it would take him by surprise. There had of course been no communication between the Mills family and the Darcy family. She assumed that Mr. Darcy had tracked the result of the case but beyond that he had no need to wonder about the child or widow of the relationship. In that she was wrong. Mr. Darcy did make inquiries about her fate and finding that her family and she was well settled without his aide, he resolved to provide a small stipend for the girl's education when the time came. He recorded their new address in Lambton with some interest but it never crossed his mind to inform his valet of the change.


	18. Chapter 21

A/N: Last one! C'est fin. I want to take a moment to thank all of the reviewers, followers and favorites along the way. I did things you loved and things you hated, but hopefully I gave you an enjoyable escape into your favorite regency world. This story isn't perfect but I'm putting my pen down and calling it a decent first effort at a complete work and an exploration of my tone and style.

Hugs &amp; kisses and bring the tissue for the end.

Please review.

* * *

After having settled in Pemberley for several weeks Mr. and Mrs. Darcy received the Bingleys with great joy and satisfaction. They had overstayed their welcome at Netherfield and Caroline all but kicked them into the hedgerows raging on about needing to master her new home without her overly affectionate brother and sister-in-law hanging onto her every move and agreeing with all the changes. Truth be told, they were both ready for the move as it bore them away from Caroline and away from Longbourn. Kitty and Lydia had become insufferable with begging to be presented and have a season in London. Removing from their presence became a necessity.

When the couple arrived at Pemberley they were greeted by Elizabeth and told to take as much time as they needed to relax and recuperate. The Bingleys took license with this and spent three days in their rooms. Lizzie joked with Mr. Darcy that it was probably necessary with the lack of privacy afforded them at Netherfield while it was under renovation. He first smirked in response and then chose to put on a mask of disdain at her obvious innuendo. She laughed at his internal battle.

Jane did finally appear one morning looking beautiful and refreshed and Lizzie immediately pressed for all the details of their honeymoon and their time at Netherfield. Jane described everything in her gentle way but Lizzie saw through her words that she was dazzlingly in love with her husband, doted on him as was expected and ignored all discomfort at the expense of pleasing him. They traded stories back and forth and then discussed their hunt for a home in the area until the men showed up. Jane occupied herself with Bingley after their tete a tete and only paused to give Lizzie a few letters from home. Her favorite was from Mrs. Hill and imparted quite a surprise on all present.

_Mrs. Darcy, _

_How it pleases me to call you that and to know that you love and are loved. Your esteemed husband has by now filled you in on the particulars of the escapade that preceded Mr. Wickham's capture. I confess none of us was too pleased with my sisters behavior but you will be happy to know that all is well between them now, Mrs. Truslow and her husband. _

_My news is quite shocking even for me to impart- I am in a family way. It is true. At my age the doctors are concerned for my well being and for the child's and have called it a miracle. Mr. Hill is in knots refusing to allow me to work about the house. _

_Mrs. Bennet has been a blessing in shoeing the menfolk away from me and allowing me to live normally and I look to her to help me through this time. In the midst of all the wonder of it I confess that I too am afraid but my fondest thoughts dwell on the little one and the hope of a girl as sweet as you or your sister. Pray for us now for health. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Mrs. Hill_

Lizzie yelped at the end of the letter and demanded of Jane why she did not tell her the news but apparently Jane had been ignorant as well. Mrs. Hill had not announced the pregnancy at large and now that they both knew they rejoiced and tried to plan a time when they could go home to Longbourn and visit with the family and Mrs. Hill. The men looked on in contentment as the two sisters, soon joined by Georgiana who had been out riding, shared in the happy news and chattered away about their family and their hopes for their dearest childhood servant.

* * *

Mrs. Hill was soon followed in her condition by her sister. The Truslows enjoyed their life together but the start certainly was rocky after Fanny returned home. They were bombarded with a host of well wishers, nay sayers and gossips alike and the story of Mr. Truslow riding through town at full tilt and banging down her door had been circulated and modified such that there were those that said that he had slept on her door step for a full night before her return and had then ravished her on sight before the door was barely closed.

The truth was decidedly less exciting in Fanny's opinion. In fact, when she thought of it, the idea of his ravishing her was an appealing alternative to the real narrative. He had, in actuality, ridden into town like a mad man, banged on her door until he broke the hinges off and waited for her in her favorite chair until she appeared later that afternoon. He had then bodily pulled her into the house, had a good yell at her for her foolishness and then realized he was acting like a jealous youngster and softened his tone and inquired of the whole story and what could possibly have convinced her to act so rashly with a suspected murderer.

She told Penny's story as she had heard it and it reaffirmed her love for Mr. Truslow that he softened upon hearing it and began to admit that her plan was quite crafty. He could not be convinced to admit that it was the only way as he was still quite furious that she had put herself in danger but he came to love her more for her altruistic heart. He also found himself wondering at just how lucky he was when he began to hear the magistrate's story bandied about- both that she came out of the experience unscathed and that he had managed to win a woman's affection who was so fiery. His thoughts turned to passion and she was forgiven.

They were married soon after and forevermore he understood like no other man how easy it must have been for her to get Wickham to willingly comply with her wishes. She could be very _persuasive_. His thoughts in that respect always returned a certain smile that usually caused his beloved to throw an object in hand at him.

Incidentally and thankfully both sisters pregnancies and births were healthy and, though arduous, safe. And so it was that in the Bennet's kitchen of a Sunday afternoon in the not so distant future one could usually hear the chatter of two women talking, the lusty cries of small children, the rumble of two men arguing with said women and the occasional yelp from a crust of bread or spoon thrown in the direction of a Truslow or Hill.

* * *

Once the Bingleys were settled in a new home about ten miles from Pemberley and the monotony of life began to fall upon the household, Mr. Darcy had time to consider to himself and confess that he was not oblivious to a negative change in his valet but he was also not privy to what brought it about. He had heard nothing to rouse his suspicions from the other servants and the man's remaining relatives in Lambton had not reported anything amiss in the last ten years. A couple births and a couple deaths but no one that was close to Mr. Sharp and none that coincided with the decline he was witnessing in one of his favorite companions. For all that he was his servant, Darcy was well aware that he enjoyed the benefit of the man's company for many a solitary evening before Elizabeth entered his life. He was informed and engaged in thorough yet respectful discussions with his master with alacrity; that is, until recently.

If Mr. Darcy did not know better he would say that the man's heart had been touched and his expectation disappointed but he did think that he knew better- he had never seen Mr. Sharp be anything but cold and forbearing in feminine company. In that vein he inquired of Mrs. Norris his house-keeper to be sure and Mrs. Norris reported that she knew of no such engagement. Puzzled and without an answer he attempted to cheer the man by revisiting his favorite discussions and by allowing him the extra time for detail in his dress that he never usually allowed. Mr. Darcy was not a dandy and Mr. Sharp did not seek to dress him as such but Mr. Sharp did desire him to be turned out "just so." These allowances availed nothing and he continued to watch Mr. Sharp decline.

On one particularly fine walk with Elizabeth he was struck with the inspiration to impart the situation to her and see if her penetration could reveal an answer, with her arm snaked around his arm and his hand over her own he asked, "Elizabeth, I am remiss in not discussing this with you sooner but one of our servants seems to be unwell."

Lizzie questioned, "Really? I noticed no such person at my meeting with the household this morning. Every one seemed well enough and all were present."

"This is why I should have told you sooner. It is not a sickness of the body."

"Well, you shall not keep me in suspense because I have no idea of whom you speak."

Softly he responded, "Mr. Sharp."

She took a moment to internalize this, "Your quiet and grave valet? I am glad you told me for I would never have figured that out of my own accord. He is so like you in mannerism and yet more severe that I suspect that it will take me years to figure him out."

"It has been some time that I have suspected it and, finding no solution, I thought that perhaps it was his desire to be back home at Pemberley that was driving him to moroseness but that too seems to avail little."

She nodded, "Well I am sorry to hear it. I can try to investigate it but I doubt my own ability on that front. He is quite terse at our meetings and he speaks so little to me or the other servants. I shall try."

He agreed with her and they walked on for some time lost in their thoughts when of a sudden Elizabeth stopped and exclaimed, "He is so like you! William! His heart must be touched for this is the same way you behaved around me before I confessed my ill regard for Mr. Wickham! Do you not see what I see?"

He frowned and she laughed, "Oh, do not be offended for it is true and I hope a means to an end. I am not laughing at you, merely pointing out that we cannot ignore the similarities. Have you asked him about it?"

Darcy shook his head and a look of consternation came over his face, "It is not appropriate to speak to servants in such a way. There is no way I could have asked him but in my observation it cannot be true."

"And in mine, it must be so!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

She continued, "You must find a way to breech the subject. The man is under your care and I believe that it is proper at times to break with decorum for the benefit of those we care for. Surely you feel this way too as I have seen you display open affection for the little ones."

He smiled tightly and conceded, "True, but this will be more difficult. Where do you think half of my manners come from? The man obeys the rules of decorum to a fault and taught me the same. I feel I will be scolded as a school boy."

Her twinkling laugh sounded again and as she looked at him he saw passion behind her eyes as she said, "School boy you are not. I can attest to that. The master of Pemberley may do as he pleases with the servants of his estate, and perhaps, if the stubborn woman can be convinced, his wife!"

Looking around and taking to heart what she said he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her fully, ending their conversation with a sigh, "Indeed."

* * *

Later that evening Mr. Darcy plucked up his courage as Mr. Sharp was removing his dinner coat and his boots and abruptly asked in a way that only Mr. Darcy would, "Mr. Sharp, I am going to break with decorum and ask you plainly, are you well? I do not mean to imply physical wellness either. Is your heart well?"

Mr. Sharp stopped mid-shoe giving his master a look of utter astonishment. In twenty years he had never heard the man address him on a personal matter in such a way. He had inquired after his family and of his well being occasionally after an illness, but never his love life as his question seemed to imply. He knew the answer immediately and began berating himself for letting his feelings show in his actions. Surely if his master noticed then his work must be suffering and he could not allow that to happen. He would overcome this, he would!

Mr. Darcy internally hearing Elizabeth's words that they were so alike barreled on, "Do not fault yourself or your quality of work. I have known you since I was shorter than your coat tails. I have only noticed you seem less like yourself."

Mr. Sharp sputtered, "Sir.. I.. I.." In his head he thought about the courage it must have taken for Mr. Darcy to defy manners and question him and he resolved to display an equal amount of courage and continued, "I.. I find that I am in love."

Mr. Darcy's jaw dropped. Elizabeth was right, and for once, he had perceived it correctly even if he had not allowed himself to believe it. He asked, "With whom if I may be so bold to ask?"

"That is the rub sir."

Mr. Darcy questioned, "Surely you possess enough status to attract an eligible woman to you. I have often wondered why you remained single all of these years as I have not required it of you."

Mr. Sharp shook his head, "Until recently I never met a lady that could tempt me."

"Then she is currently working for us?"

"No."

"At the London House?" That seemed unlikely since it was such a small staff there.

"No. Netherfield."

His masters eyebrows shot up and he saw him analyzing the facts quickly and then, as he expected and dreaded his face clouded over as he frowned, "The former Miss Tillar, or shall we call her Mrs. Wickham then?"

He looked down as he confessed, "Yes, sir." Mr. Darcy remained silent at the confession and Mr. Sharp could tell his mind was racing.

Having finished removing the other boot Mr. Sharp stood, still ashamed of the truth. Mr. Darcy not noticing the quiet stretching on suddenly said, "Thank you for your confession Mr. Sharp. Love is nothing to be ashamed of and I am a testament to the happiness it can produce. Your secret is safe with me. I think that will be all this evening." Without another beat both men were back to their normal selves as if nothing of import had been discussed. Mr. Sharp bowed and left the room.

Later that evening Mr. Darcy presented his wife with a letter of recommendation from Caroline Denny and an application that he'd received saying, "I believe, dear Elizabeth, that this application may solve your needs and my valets."

* * *

"Mama, this just arrived! Mrs. Darcy desires an interview tomorrow morning for the position of lady's maid!"

Penny and her mother rejoiced at her good luck and the younger woman hoped that her recommendation from Mrs. Denny and her limited exposure to the Lady whilst she had been tending to her sick sister would be enough to convince her to give her a chance to serve her in some capacity. She dressed herself carefully the next day and wondered at the flutter in heart when she assessed herself in the looking glass one last time before leaving for the carriage that the Darcys had so graciously provided to convey her thence.

If she was honest with herself she knew that her nerves were effected by the man with the dark eyes whom she felt she'd disappointed in addition to the interview that she was about to undergo. As the carriage got closer she acknowledged that both thoughts were suffocating her more and more and she felt the queer energy of adrenaline and fear course through her. She needed the job as a supplemental income and she desired to please Mrs. Darcy while thinking strongly of pleasing Mr. Sharp- the man who knew her for who she was in great sordid detail. She straightened her shoulders at the thought of rededicating herself to earning his respect and then immediately felt foolish and not equal to the task.

As she was handed down from the carriage she was surprisingly greeted at the door by the mistress of Pemberley herself. Penny gave a deep curtsy which Elizabeth acknowledged and then Mrs. Darcy inquired after her family, her journey and her well-being. Remembering the penetrating gaze of the lady from the ball at Netherfield, Penny felt all her secrets laid bare before her but Elizabeth, like many before Penny, expertly put her at ease ignoring the rather unique history of the woman before her. She expressed her interest in taking a walk and Penny correctly perceived that the walk itself was part of the interview.

For Elizabeth's part it was an important qualification for her that her companion be amenable and able to walk with her on her rambles about the country side. Mr. Darcy had forbidden solitary walks for the time being though she smiled to herself that she would probably win that argument some time in the future. Her favorite walk was a gradual climb up to a precipice that overlooked the town of Lambton and afforded a rather nice birds-eye view of the Pemberley estate and surrounding lands. She found her walking companion fit for the task and when quizzed, Penny proved herself to be knowledgeable on a variety of subjects from various herbs along the way to current affairs in the kingdom.

As they descended Lizzie graciously offered Penny the job and was pleased at her unaffected and happy acceptance. Elizabeth then gently broached the subject of the trial, their move to Lambton and her employ. Penny made clear to her much of the story that was unexplained such as how she had been thrown in Wickham's path in the first place. She allowed Penny to tell as much as she was willing to and she found that she was a discreet, kind natured and innocent woman and could not help but feel horror and rage anew at the dead man's designs on her similarly tempered sister in law. She felt that the woman before her must possess an inner fortitude beyond what she could imagine and pitied her harsh entry into the world.

When they returned to the main house, Elizabeth passed her to Mrs. Reynolds with instructions to indoctrinate her into the household and then return her to her sitting room while she finished a letter to Jane. Upon entering her sitting room Lizzie saw the stiff posture of her husband on the settee reading a book in solitude. She gave a little cough that announced her presence and said,

"William, I have finished my interview with Mrs. Wickham. If it is still your desire to hire her, I would welcome the addition in our household."

He turned to her setting his book down as she joined him and then in a lower voice she said conspiratorially, "I would also welcome the return of your favorite servant's happiness. Now, I believe that I have set Mrs. Reynolds on an errand that will take approximately an hour. After which, I imagine that I will find myself in need of my husband in my dressing room."

She arched an eyebrow, "What say you husband?"

His matched her wit and said, "I find that I am of the same mind but perhaps you would wish your husband to meet your needs elsewhere. There is a neat chaise lounge in my bedchamber that has held my interest for some time."

Elizabeth leaned in ever so slightly and said, "Indeed."

It was settled; when Penny returned to the mistresses sitting room she found that she was alone in the room and having not received directions otherwise she decided to wait there and so she stood by the mantel, back to the door and was surprised when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see none other than Mr. Sharp.

* * *

Mr. Sharp abruptly halted and muttered something that sounded like, "I do not believe my eyes." Penny, on the other hand, ran forward to meet him with a happy smile upon her face, realizing several beats too late the immaturity and impropriety of her actions. She stopped less than foot away from him, looking up into his dark and thin face and fearlessly kept her smile in place as she barreled on,

"Mr. Sharp! It is so good to see you. I must thank you for your prayers as promised. We are so very happy now."

He choked at her proximity and her words. She was so close. He could reach out and take her petite figure into his own. But no, she was happy now. He had no hope that he could make her happy. The word twirled on his tongue, "Happy?"

She smiled more broadly, "Yes. I remember once you asked if I was happy and I replied that I was content. I could be nothing else but now, well now, I am happy."

"In all things?" Curious. His face fell as he asked. Without guile she said,

"What am I to lament? I have a beautiful daughter, a loving family whom I have been reunited with, Mrs. Darcy has offered me a respectable position and I am free."

"Free?"

"Yes, free from _him._ You would little believe me if I told you that I fought for his life and against my own freedom but I found I could not break my Emma's heart willingly. She will ask after him one day and I do not now know what I will say, but I am free and I find that I cannot but rejoice in that."

The room was closing in on him. She was happy without him. He knew it had always been a foolish dream to believe she could love him or would even want to. As per his usual he fell back on his manners and said stiffly, "I cannot imagine your relief."

Her smile fell a bit, "Is it not a tenuous blessing for the family here too?

He nodded and something seemed to dawn on her, "Oh, forgive me Mr. Sharp!" She shook all over and began to pace and wring her hands and then when she stopped and faced him he saw tears in her eyes.

"I have been a fool! I have not once thought of your feelings. You helped to raise him and I have trampled over your hopes and aspirations for him. My decisions and actions ruined him to you and now he has been taken from this earth. I beg of you, forgive me."

As she continued he felt his anger rise more and more. He felt his body moving of its own accord, saw his hands reach out for her tiny wrists and felt them latch onto them and pull her face close to his and from somewhere long buried his words erupted, "I shall never forgive you! I cannot forgive what was never an offense. I wish to never hear him spoken of again. He was lost to me in an age past and those I serve and I have suffered on his account beyond our due measure and will endure no more. My lack of understanding has tormented me and I will no longer forbear to keep silent. I will not allow you to leave this room until you hear how earnestly I admire and love you and though I have no hope of a positive reply as I am more than a score your senior and have treated you reprehensibly, I will selfishly demand that you hear me say now what my heart has been yearning to confess since you burst into my life so many months ago. I have loved you and will earnestly love you until my dying day. There is and never has been another like you; so gentle, so kind, the embodiment of what I am not. We are two halves of one whole. I can never be happy without you but I am content that you are returned to me." His voice lost its fire towards the end of his speech and he released her wrists and softly brought a hand up to her face gliding his thumb over a loosed tear, "Now, see, I have hurt you again. It is my way. Let us not speak of this again. I wish only to be your friend."

Penny nodded and felt more tears fall as he removed his hand from her cheek and he offered her his handkerchief. His words penetrated her very soul with their truth. She felt her heart lurch at the memory of many of their previous interviews. He had loved her even as she confessed her indiscretions and she began to see that so much of their interactions could be explained by his insecurity and his lack of a hopeful resolution. She had not allowed her heart to consider another beyond her husband but the small seed of regard for him had been planted long ago and she found herself wondering curiously about the implications.

As she thought she quietly ceased her crying. She acknowledged all that he said with a small smile and said, "You have caused no harm sir beyond pointing out my own ignorance to me. I never knew. There is much I need to think on but I am not certain that I wish to be your friend."

His face fell but Mr. Sharp in a rare open show returned her small smile and then to the surprise of them both he pulled her hand into his and brought it to his lips murmuring, "For the remembrance." He then bowed and took his leave.

* * *

In the season that followed the master of Pemberley noted a much improved countenance in his most faithful servant and the mistress, a few private smiles from her maid. Neither were surprised when Mr. Sharp and Penny eventually confessed to their mutual admiration and respectfully requested a leave of absence for a marriage and brief stay thereafter in the peak district. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy gave their hearty consent and watched in wonderment as the most reserved man they knew and would ever know smiled largely and indulgently at his bride-to-be and took her hand into his own.

The three families- the Darcys, the Bingleys, and the Sharps- from that day forward were inseparable. Even unto this day a Sharp serves in the Darcy and Bingley household with gladness though looking back, Penny did soften some of the "_sharp_ edges" as she was wont to say.

Of the two of them and our more illustrious pair, the Darcys, it could be said that it is not be the first time nor the last that a man, having been brave enough to confess his regard for a woman, so convinced her of her own regard that the two finally came to an agreement and loved and lived to improve one another in mutual respect.


End file.
